No existe un TAL VEZ
by Aisatnaf
Summary: Para Bella la vida se vuelve un tanto complicada cuando comprende que está enamorada del tío de su mejor amiga. Ella le enseñara a Carlisle que los amores prohibidos no tienen por qué ser libidinosos. En Bella podrá revivir esa pureza que creía perdida.
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son de mi inspiración, sólo la alteración de estos y la trama de la historia._

_N/A: Esta historia nació de un sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo, cuando comenzó mi fiebre por CREPÚSCULO, pero hasta ahora me atrevo a plasmarla en palabras. Espero que la disfruten y mantenga mente abierta, ya que sé que no es el tipo de historia ni de personajes que uds. acostumbran a leer._

**No existe un "Tal vez"**

¿Quién no ha tenido alguna vez un amor imposible? Ese que te hace suspirar y sentir que puedes romper cualquier barrera, y aunque sabes desde un principio que… es invencible, que de ninguna manera podrás salir victoriosa de esa batalla. Más sin embargo te encuentras peleando por ella con uñas y dientes y anhelando que se cumpla lo deseado.

Me encantaría poder decir que aunque en mi interior sabia que él no podría corresponderme, yo había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo porque fuese posible una relación... amorosa entre ambos, pero no, a diferencia de muchas de ustedes que se han encontrado en una situación similar a la mía, yo simplemente me conformé con lo poco, con lo que él podría ofrecerme. Cuando dijo "Lo siento, no puedo" yo sólo abandone el camino que me unía a él y emprendí uno nuevo.

Así que mientras me encontraba en el avión directo a Londres, vi reflejada mi vida como una patética novela dramática de romance, pero esta vez el galán no vendría a detener mi partida arrodillándose ante mí y pidiéndome matrimonio a voz populi. No. Y comprendí que ésas historias que vemos en nuestras pantallas de televisión son reales… sólo que… con un final feliz que en nada tiene que ver con la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Creen que merezca una continuación? ¿Les ha interesado?<strong>

**Uds. son las jueces. Si gustan pulsen review y haganme saber sus críticas. Más rápido que imposible les publicaré el primer cap.**

**Mordiskitos ;)**


	2. Capítulo I

_N/A: En ésta historia se produce cierta alteración en cuento a los personajes, sin embargo he tratado de que no sea mucha para que las lectoras no pierdan el interés. Cabe destacar que la inspiración ha sido producto de un sueño._

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO COMIENZO<strong>

_El corazón no se equivoca… los equivocados somos nosotros al creer que podemos luchar contra él._

* * *

><p>Nunca he sido partidaria de los viajes largos que implican un cambio rotundo de ambiente (llámese clima, personas, modo de vida, etc.) pero extrañamente éste último había sido diferente, pude deleitarme con el cálido clima de Arizona en donde el sol brillaba resplandeciente cada mañana, olvidándome del turbio pueblo de Forks y aquellas situaciones de mi vida que hacían que no deseara regresar a mi hogar. Pero a pesar de mis inquebrantables ganas de no dejar Arizona mis días de vacaciones llegaron a su fin, lo cual hacia imprescindible mi regreso a Forks.<p>

Así que en estos momentos me encontraba en mi habitación, reorganizando mi equipaje, cuando el sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis quehaceres.

**He escuchado ciertos rumores de que has regresado a Forks hace unas… 4 horas ¿Puedo saber cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

**Alice**

**.**

Era un mensaje de texto de mi amiga, ambas éramos inseparables. Podría decirse que prácticamente vivíamos pegadas la una a la otra; cuando no nos encontrábamos en mi casa estábamos en la de ella y así había sido por mucho tiempo, cinco años para ser más exactos, pero tenía mis razones para no decirle nada al respecto.

**¿Tenía que hacerlo? Eres una pequeña bruja entrometida, supuse que lo averiguarías tan pronto como hubiésemos llegado. Es más, ¡estoy sorprendida que te haya tomado tanto tiempo enterarte!**

**Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. También te quiero ;)**

**Bella**

**.**

**¿Bruja entrometida dices? Bien, tomaré eso como un cumplido. No necesitas ser sarcástica conmigo querida… sé que llegaste bien (tu madre habló con mi tía hace unas horas, he allí la fuente de mi información) Y si me demoré tanto en comunicarme contigo fue por consideración contigo, supuse que estabas agotada por el viaje.**

**Alice**

**.**

**Como quien dice "eres la **_**consideración**_** personificada"**

**Bella**

**.**

**:O Creo que las altas temperaturas de Arizona han afectado tu sarcasmo ¡AHORA SE HA VUELTO INSOPORTABLE! Bien, como soy una amiga "desconsiderada" tendrás que aguantar mi presencia hasta… que YO me aburra.**

**Alice**

**.**

**¿Vienes a mi casa?**

**Bella**

**.**

**De hecho querida, estoy instaladísima en la sala de estar.**

**Alice**

.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Típico de Alice hacer algo así; en realidad, no sé cómo no lo í venir.

Tomé un suspiro para calmar mis ánimos y sí enfrentarme al torbellino de energía que tenía por amiga, lo iba a necesitar. Sin duda Alice no se estaría del todo quieta –si es que eso era posible- si no sacaba de mí hasta el último detalle de mi viaje a Phoenix. Y no la culpaba por ello, la verdad mi amiga no había salido de Forks en mucho tiempo, cuestiones familiares, nunca había tiempo para eso. Casi me sentí una miserable al dejarla pasar estas vacaciones sola, –y digo casi, porque… las ganas de irme no me lo permitieron (risa) es broma, las palabras de Alice hicieron mi culpabilidad un poco llevadera- pero debido a la insistencia de Alice porque saliera a respirar otro ambiente, y luego de asegurarme de que el mundo tal como lo conocíamos no sucumbiría en mi ausencia, a la final opté por emprender un viaje que, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaba.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Alice una vez que me vio llegar a la sala. Ella estaba sentada leyendo una revista de cotilleos y al percatarse de mi llegada se levantó de un brinco del sofá que, de no saberlo, habría jurado que éste tenía algún tipo de resorte.

- ¡Ey Al! –Le devolví el saludo mientras abarcaba la distancia que nos separaba y le proporcionaba un sofocante abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella tras separarse de mi abrazo y tomar una bocanada de aire para recuperar la respiración respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Realmente hostigada. Esme no hace otra cosa que hablar sobre los hijos que desea tener con Carlisle. Ya empieza a enfermarme –hizo una mueca de desagrado. Yo por mi parte forcé una sonrisa de comprensión en mi rostro. Ésta era una de las cosas por las que, no tan literalmente, huí de Forks éste verano. Deseaba olvidar aunque fuera por un corto período a quien constituía el pesar de mis días… Carlisle Cullen.

Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué tienen que ver él y Alice? Pues… ¡mucho!

Carlisle Cullen es el tío de Alice y su tutor desde hace cinco años (justamente el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos y, a su vez, siendo amigas. ¿Y por qué viven juntos? Verán, los padres de Alice son personas muy ocupadas que viven viajando de un lugar a otro sin descanso alguno, ellos no querían una vida así para su hija así que decidieron darle la estabilidad de un hogar centrado dejándola en manos de Carlisle (quien es el hermano menor de Aro) que para ese entonces contaba con veinticinco años. Sin duda, una edad poco avanzada y experimentada para lidiar con una pre-adolescente, más sin embargo supo manejar la situación muy bien.

Esme es la esposa de Carlisle desde, si mi memoria no falla, hace tres años. Me convendría decir que es una bruja malvada que no lo merece, pero es todo lo contrario. Es una persona muy dulce y de buenos sentimientos. Trata a Alice como si fuese su hija y a mi… me tiene mucho cariño, jamás se ha comportado de una forma odiosa conmigo ni… tiene la menor idea de mis sentimientos hacia su esposo. Sin lugar a dudas, Carlisle no pudo haber escogido mejor esposa, y eso constituía algo muy doloroso para mí. Tener que saberlo, tener que vivirlo, tener que presenciar cómo juntos formaban la familia perfecta que cualquiera desearía tener… era realmente un gran castigo para mí por fijarme en un hombre casado y mucho mayor que yo que…

-¡Isabella! –el grito de reprimenda de Alice acompañado de una zarandeada, hicieron que dejara atrás mis pensamientos. -¿Haz escuchado algo de lo que te he hablado? –preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. Yo negué apenada con la cabeza y ella soltó un resoplido de frustración.-Bien, supongo que eso ya no importa. No es un tema que deba interesarte mucho así que… ¡olvidémoslo! Pero… ¡Cuéntame! –Dijo pegando un brinco en su asiento con gran entusiasmo, que hizo sacudirme de la sorpresa- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Tomé un suspiro… todo sea por mantenerla alejada de sus conversaciones sobre Esme, Carlisle y bebés.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Alice se marchó a su casa. Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde entre risas y relatos. Al parecer sus vacaciones no habían sido del todo aburridas, ya que conoció a un chico (cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero que por alguna razón me hace recordar al fantasma Casper) quien viene de México y al parecer estudiará en la misma preparatoria que nosotras. Bien, tendré que ver que saldrá de todo esto. Tal vez mi amiga necesite un pequeño empujoncito. Sonreí con malicia.

Esa misma noche, cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo agrietado de mi habitación, tuve la sensación de que _algo_ cambiaría en éste no año. Y ese _algo_ traería consecuencias inevitables a mi vida, no sabía que sería… pero de algo sí estaba completamente segura… Carlisle Cullen tenía algo que ver en ello.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida… deseando febrilmente que el mañana no llegara tan pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada 'Hola' y 'Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer ésta historia'<strong>

**Segundo que nada: Quiero acotar que éste cap. puede ser un poco aburrido y muy narrativo y un poco corto, pero, creí que era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas y dejar lo "un poco más interesante" donde se procederá al inicio de lo que realmente es la historia, para el cap. siguiente**

**Tercero que nada 'Nos leemos en el próximo cap. porfis dejenme sus reviews si?' ;)**


	3. Capítulo II

_N/A: En ésta historia se produce cierta alteración en cuento a los personajes, sin embargo he tratado de que no sea mucha para que las lectoras no pierdan el interés. Cabe destacar que la inspiración ha sido producto de un sueño._

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hay momentos en la vida que suelen sorprenderte y en los que te preguntas "¿Pasa esto por alguna razón en específico?" Y lo que es más confuso aun "¿Es acaso esto para mi bien o… simplemente es por un juego perverso del destino en el que sólo busca tortúrame?" Como sea… nunca sabremos el resultado hasta habernos adentrado en dichos eventos. Entonces, ya no habrá marcha atrás.<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mientras esperaba a Alice para ir juntas a la preparatoria –que ya se había hecho una costumbre desde el año pasado, que por su cumpleaños número dieciséis sus padres le habían regalado un porche amarillo en el cual nos íbamos y veníamos juntas de la preparatoria- me encontré mirando por la ventana. Lo primero que llamó la atención a mi vista fue el tono gris perlado que cubría el cielo, sin duda sería un día lluvioso. Los arboles bailaban al compás del viento acojedor cual si fueran sueltas plumas de aves que se ven sacudidas por el soplido de unos labios.<p>

Tan sólo con mirar aquella escena un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante la perspectiva de verme envuelta en aquel aire gélido, se sentía tan bien estar en el cálido ambiente de mi hogar que sólo la idea de salir a la calle me mortificaba. Sin duda el día estaba acorde con las ganas que tenía yo de ir a la escuela, eso, o tal vez fuese el hecho de que algo en el contexto, en la forma en que se aglomeraban las nubes en el cielo para dar paso a estridentes truenos, me resultaba realmente familiar… e inquietante. Era como si se avecinara algo importante, parecido a algo que ya había vivido.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de esfuerzos en recordar algo que se asemejara a la situación, vino a mi mente aquel acontecimiento que marcó mi vida: cuando conocí a Carlisle. Llegó a mi mente en una imagen tan vívida que me pareció estar presenciándolo a pesar de que hubiese sucedido cinco años atrás.

.

Era un día de lluvia como comúnmente ocurría en Forks. Mi casa estaba lo suficientemente lejos del colegio como para irme caminando sin que, en el intento, quedara empapada y, a su vez, pescara un buen resfriado. Mi amiga Alice tenía un chofer que se encargaba de ir a buscarla y llevarla a clases. A pesar de que llevábamos un par de meses conociéndonos y de que yo no era lo suficientemente osada como para tomarme el atrevimiento de aceptar un aventón hasta mi casa, Alice insistió tanto que a la final no me quedó de otra que acceder, como siempre ocurría.

- No seas tonta Bella – me reprendió Alice una vez que le hube manifestado mi inquietud- de ninguna manera iba a dejar que hicieras el recorrido a tu casa con esta lluvia.

-¡Como si nunca lloviera en Forks! –musité para mí misma en una especie de contrariedad.

-¿Dijiste algo Bella? –preguntó con las cejas arqueadas, un gesto muy propio de Alice.

-No, nada –negué mientras mis mejillas adquirían un tono carmín por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta.

Pasado un corto tiempo llegamos a mi casa y ¡Buen Dios! Se encontraba vacía, al parecer mi madre había salido olvidándose de que su hija llegaría a las doce del mediodía. Busqué la llave de repuesto que colocábamos bajo la alfombra de entrada y esta no se encontraba. Luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos tratando de comunicarme con mi madre a su teléfono, me di por vencida y girándome hacia donde aún se encontraba Alice en el carro, le informé en un grito para que mi voz se escuchara a través de la lluvia:

-No hay nadie –mi amiga me indico con un gesto que volviera al automóvil y así lo hice.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- le pregunté frustrada. Ella embozó una enorme sonrisa y me respondió:

-Iremos a mi casa.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamé- No, no, no Alice. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Mi mamá no sabe y no creo que a tu tío le agrade la idea.- Para ese entonces, yo me imaginaba a Carlisle Cullen como un viejo regordete y gruñón que odiaba a los niños ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Pero nadie podía culparme, hasta ese entonces yo no tenía muchos detalles acerca de la vida de Alice, mucho menos de cómo era su familia.

-No te preocupes. Haré que mi tío llame a tu madre y le avise que estás allí. Y por él no te preocupes, le agradarás –eso, por muy increíble que fuera, me tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo, los nervios resurgieron una vez que mi amiga chilló: -¡Ya llegamos! –y bajó del automóvil como un pájaro enjaulado al que han puesto en libertad. Deteniéndose unos metros cerca del carro se volvió y me apresuró: - ¡Vamos Bella! Aún debo mostrarte mi habitación.

"Definitivamente, esa niña iba a ser mi camino a la locura"- pensé.

Una vez que Alice me había mostrado hasta cada rincón del primer piso de la casa, entendí el por qué de su entusiasmo ¡Era perfecta! Sumamente hermosa, lujosa y cálida. Los colores con que había sido adornada iban desde el ocre, beige y azul celeste. Lo cual era muy tranquilizador porque cuando uno entraba en esa casa se olvidaba del clima frío y húmedo de Forks, viéndose envuelto en el paraíso de madera tallada en la que estaba formada.

-Y ésta, es mi habitación –declaró mi amiga abriendo una puerta blanca que daba paso al paraíso de toda chica.

Su habitación estaba decorada de color púrpura, azul y blanco –no el tono común rosa que toda chica de nuestra edad deseaba tener, por supuesto, Alice no era como las otras chicas- el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra blanca que me hacía recordar la suave textura de los osos de peluche. Me preguntaba si realmente era tan suave como se veía, no importaba, de todas formas lo averiguaría luego. La cama era del aspecto antiguo, que contenía todo un marco de madera con gasa de un morado claro colgando por en forma de cortina. Me acerqué a la pequeña peinadora color blanco con un banquito a juego que se encontraba a mi izquierda, y completamente anonadada observé cómo había en ésta una gran cantidad de productos de belleza. Era realmente sorprendente, sobre todo si hablábamos de una chica de sólo doce años, que de ningún modo necesitaba de la mayoría de los productos que allí se encontraban.

-¡Alice! Esto es… demasiado –le hice saber en un tono de sorpresa. Ella me sonrió y tironeando mi brazo me dijo:

-Si eso te sorprende, no quiero ni pensar qué dirás de mi armario –yo abrí mis ojos como platos. Aunque esto pareciese una fanfarronería por parte de Alice, lo cierto era que lejos de molestarme esto me agradaba, porque me sentía parte del pequeño mundo que era su cuarto. Y por supuesto pensaba que no eran sus intenciones alardear de lo que tenía, más bien quería compartirlo conmigo ya que se sentía muy orgullosa de ello. Y desde luego yo no le quitaría la ilusión.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de una voz hizo que mi hiperactiva amiga emprendiera otra carrera hacia el piso de abajo luego de exclamar entusiasmada un "¡Llegó mi tío! Vamos Bella, tienes que conocerlo pronto" Otra vez, tironeando mi brazo y llevándome con ella. Debo admitir que estaba sorprendida por la gran fuerza que ella tenía, a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo de estatura.

No sé si fue por la velocidad en la que iba Alice y los seguidos traspiés que esto me causaba o por la extraña tensión en la que se encontraban mis músculos impidiéndome un movimiento más seguro. El hecho es que mis pies se convirtieron en un lío, provocando que mi cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo justo cuando ya quedaban unos tres peldaños para estar segura de las escaleras. El resultado. Un tobillo lastimado.

-¡Oh Dios, Bella! –escuché la voz alarmada de Alice.

En seguida sentí un par de brazos firmes que me levantaron del suelo, mientras con una voz dulce producía el sonido más hermoso que mis oídos jamás habían escuchado: "¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó, quien supuse, sería el tío de Alice. Ante su pregunta, levanté la mirada, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba enfocada en la mullida alfombra del vestíbulo, encontrándome con unos brillantes ojos dorados. Dificultosamente asentí. Desearía poder haber dicho algo, pero de mi garganta no salió nada, hasta unos segundos después en que sentí un punzante dolor en mi tobillo derecho, lo cual hizo que de mis labios se escuchara un quejido.

-¿Dónde te duele? –volvió a preguntarme. Yo ésta vez respondí con palabras.

-Mí tobillo… -y para enfatizar dirigí mi mano al lugar donde sentía el dolor.- Me duele mucho. –lo miré con ojos humedecidos. En seguida unas arrugas surcaron su frente.

-Debes habértelo lastimado. Con suerte, esperemos que no esté roto.

Escuché un sonido ahogado, y dirigiendo mi mirada a donde se produjo, me encontré con Alice quien tenía una mano cubriendo su boca y el rostro embargado por la culpa. Se acercó a mí y tomando mi mano me dijo:

-Lo siento Bella –se disculpó- Ha sido mi culpa –yo negué con mi cabeza, y tranquilizándola le había dicha que la culpa había sido de mis torpes pies- ¿Puedes hacer algo? –se dirigió ella hacia su tío.

-Por supuesto- aclaró él. Mientras me colocaba encima de un taburete negro que se encontraba en la cocina, para luego examinar la zona afectada.

Alice, cuyo rostro habia pasado de la preocupación a la resolución se ubicó a mi lado izquierdo y mirandome de forma tranquilizadora me dijo:

-No te preocupes Bella, estás en muy buenas manos. -yo le dirijí una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta. Y con un tono no muy seguro y muy tímido le pregunté a su tío.

-¿Usted es doctor? -no pude evitar querer saberlo. Lo cierto es que aunque a veces mi timidez llegaba al extremo, tambíen mi curiosidad era mucha. La mayoría de las veces ésta segunda ganaba en predominio.

Carlisle fijo si mirada en mí y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro -debo añadir que era una muy hermosa sonrisa, tan hermosa como la de un ángel.- mientras negaba con la cabeza a la vez que me respondía: No, no lo soy, sólo sé un poco al respecto. Mi padre era doctor así que aprendí uno que otro truquillo. Siempre me gustó la medicina, pero nunca la estudié porque me pareció que no tenia las agallas suficientes para ejercerla. Por eso soy maestro de biología.

Más tarde, ese mismo día luego de que el Sr. Cullen -como así lo llamaba en ese entonces- hiciera una gran trabajo con mi tobillo. Me cargó hasta el automovil que manejaba el chofer de la familia y sentó en el asiento de atrás para luego decirme:

-Con todo el agetreo de tu caída no tube la oportunidad de presentarme formalmente. -dijo tomando mi mano- Soy Carlisle, aunque eso ya debiste suponerlo -luego tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios la beso- Fué un placer conocer a la damita de la cual Alice me ha hablado tanto. Espero tenerte aquí más seguido.

Posiblemente ese fué el día en que mi corazón decidió traicionarme para dejarme e irse con el ángel de los ojos dorados. Carlisle...

.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me levanté de un salto de mi asiento y luego de excusarme con mi madre, me alejé un poco para contestar la llamada. Era de Alice.

-Lo siento Bella, se me ha hecho tarde… muy muy tarde. Apenas vi el reloj y me fijé en lo tarde que era te he llamado. Creo que tendrás que irte sin mí, a menos que quieras verte retrasada tú también. –me decía. Hablaba tan rápido que se me hacía prácticamente imposible entenderle.

-No te preocupes Al. Ya veré que hago –intenté tranquilizarla. Después de todo aún contaba con media hora para llegar a la preparatoria.

-De verdad discúlpame Bella, pero sabes cómo soy el primer día de escuela. Ya me he probado todo mi armario de ropa en busca del atuendo adecuado ¡Y eso que aún ni siquiera me he duchado! –sonreí, eso lo explicaba todo. Alice necesitaba siempre, cuando mínimo, una hora en escoger algo que ponerse, media más para ducharse y quién sabe cuánto en peinarse y maquillarse.

-Ya dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte Al, ya llamaré a Charlie para que me lleve. Sólo te pido, no, te ruego que no demores demasiado, ya sabes que odio el primer día de clases, y llegar sola lo empeora aún más –y antes de que Alice siguiera disculpándose por ser "una amiga muy desconsiderada" le colgué tras un "Nos vemos".

En seguida llamé a Charlie, mi padre, para perdirle que me _auxiliara_. Me dijo que en menos de diez minutos llegaría para llevarme. No se sorprendan, Forks no es un pueblo grande, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo a mi padre manejar desde su casa a la mía.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mi madre cuando comencé a recoger mis cosas.

-A Alice se le ha hecho tarde así que le he pedido a mi padre que me lleve. –contesté. El rostro de mi madre se endureció. Y era de esperarse, cada vez que oía mencionar a mi padre reaccionaba de la misma manera. Ambos se habían separado cuando yo tenía siete años y fue de una forma poco agradable. Es más, creo que aún ninguno de los dos lo ha superado.

-¡Oh! Supongo que eso está bien –comentó con fingido entusiasmo para luego sorber un trago de su tasa- Creo que es mejor que yo también me vaya alistando para ir al trabajo.

Yo asentí, era mejor mantenerlos alejados. La última vez que ellos habían estado cerca a un radio de 3 metros de distancia, los ojos de mi madre eran dagas prendidas en fuego que iban directo a la cabeza de mi padre, y este a su vez tenía una expresión de vergüenza y pesar en su rostro que daba a entender lo mucho que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar.

.

El camino a la preparatoria no fue del todo entretenido… ni agradable. Mi padre no tiene el Don de la Elocuencia, o por lo menos éste no era para nada sutil ni lleno de palabras halagadoras. La mayoría de las frases que salieron de la boca de mi padre fueron: "Creo que estás un poco más gorda Bells", "¿Por qué teñiste tu cabello de amarillo? -Que en realidad es de color caramelo- Me gustaba más tu color natural", "Espero, no tengas algún novio por allí escondido. En realidad, todos los chicos del pueblo son unos cabezas de chorlito. No te merecen" y otras cientos de frases más que no quisiera ni recordar.

Fue un gran alivio –relativamente- cuando me bajé del auto de mi padre. Ya había soportado un reto -¡y qué reto!- hora me tocaba otro. Quién sabe si éste sería mucho peor… ¡Enfrentarme al inicio de un nuevo año escolar! Gracias a Dios, éste sería el último.

Observé a los alumnos ingresar a la institución, algunos amigos se encontraban en la escalinata de la entrada y se saludaban con gran entusiasmo, alegres y carcajeándose entre ellos, otros no se les veía plenamente felices, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, por lo menos no sería la única con deseos de estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la escuela.

Tomando un gran suspiro mire el edificio –que en realidad no parecía una escuela, más bien se asemejaba a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color rojo- y me dispuse a caminar parsimoniosamente a lo que sería mi gran tortura el resto del año escolar. Me golpeé mentalmente, si iba a estar aquí mucho tiempo –probablemente más que el tiempo que me encontraría en casa- debería tratar de animarme un poco para hacer la situación un poco más llevadera. Me apretujé en mi abrigo cuando una oleda de aire gélido me golpeó, hasta ese entonces no me había percatado del frío que hacía y de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer con impetuosidad, así que aminoré el paso colocándome la capucha.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y caminé hasta la entrada abarrotada de jóvenes, y haciéndome paso hasta el gentío me dirigí por el pasillo hasta mi casillero para acomodar mis cosas. En el camino me encontré con un par de compañeros de clase que me saludaron, yo sin querer entrar en palabrerías con ellos acerca de mis vacaciones, solo me dediqué a devolverles el saludo con la mano y seguir mi curso.

Una vez que organicé mis libros y verifiqué cuál sería mi primera clase, subí las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo puso. Pude divisar a Mike acercándose a mí con sonrisa desagradable en su rostro, así que prácticamente corrí para escapar de sus garras, lo que menos deseaba era enfrentarme a sus miradas lascivas en estos momentos, lo que haría aun peor mi mañana. Cuando me encontré doblando una de las esquinas me tropecé con alguien, por suerte llevaba mis libros bien sujetos y pude evitar que éstos cayeran al suelo. Murmuré un "Lo siento" y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con un par de ojos caramelo que ya conocía bien.

-¡Carlisle! –pude articular, pero no de la forma usual y disimulada como esperaba, más bien sonó como una exclamación ahogada.

En seguida mi corazón revoloteó, mis manos comenzaron a sudar –tanto que creí que me volvía de mantequilla- y mis piernas eran la fiel imitación de una gelatina.

-¡Bella! –Parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo esto mientras colocaba una mano encima de mi hombro y me estrechaba, para luego darme un casto beso en la mejilla.

Juro que en ese entonces mi mundo dio un vuelco. Y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Cuando Carlisle se separó sentí un gran vació, y me ardían las partes con las que él hacía unos segundos había hecho contacto.

-También es un gusto verte Carlisle –le sonreí tímida.-Hace tiempo que no te veo.

Y aunque fuese masoquista, en realidad me daba gusto verlo, siempre era así. Aunque era yo la que insistía en mantenerme un tanto alejada de él.

-Tienes mucha razón. Nos has abandonado estas vacaciones. Te hemos echado de menos –yo tragué grueso, tratando de disimular lo mucho que me rompía saber eso. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre generalizaba, siempre era un _Nosotros_. Refiriéndose a Esme y a él, recordándome que ambos constituían uno sólo. Jamás sería un _"Yo te he extrañado".- _Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien. Fue realmente un alivio desconectarme de Forks –por supuesto que él no comprendía el significado escondido en éstas palabras. Que era un alivio verme alejada de su amor por Esme.

-Me alegra, de vez en cuando todos merecemos cambiar nuestra rutina y dedicarnos a algo menos estresante. Más tiempo para nosotros ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –me dijo con un guiño. Yo asentí, extrañamente segura de que lo decía por una razón en específico, algo personal. Cómo si se identificara con la situación… sólo que no logré comprender qué se debía.

-¿Alice está por aquí? Me imagino –pregunté mirando por los alrededores en busca de mi pequeña amiga de cabellos cortos y puntiagudos.

-No, en realidad ella se ha demorado un poco. Pero creo que no tardará en llegar –explicó mirando su reloj.

Estaba completamente consternada, esto no tenía sentido.

-Y entonces si no has venido a acompañar a Alice… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Ella aún no te lo ha dicho ¿no? –sonrió. Esa sonrisa de ángel que hacía subir y tocar las nubes (literalmente) sólo que cuando regresaba, el golpe sí que era fuerte… y doloroso.

-¿Decirme qué? –ladeé mi cabeza. Un gesto que hacía siempre que estaba intrigada o desconcertada.

Pero justo cuando iba a obtener una respuesta de sus labios se acercó Heidi, la coordinadora académica, quien lo tomó por un brazo –bueno, en realidad parecía que estudiaba su musculatura- y con voz asquerosamente seductora le dijo:

-Carlisle, es mejor que nos demos prisa, se nos hace tarde.

Él me miro con gesto de disculpa.

-Hasta luego Bella. Me ha agradado charlar contigo.

Y luego de depositar un beso en mí mejilla se fue con la castaña devoradora de hombres que contoneaba sus caderas como fiera en busca de su presa. Dejándome intrigada, sola y…por qué no, con ganas de freír con mi mirada laser –que no tenía- la figura de Heidi.

.

Una hora despúes me encontraba sentada en mi pupitre mientras trataba en lo poible no dormirme. La razón. Frente a mí, a unos dos asientos delante, se encontraba quien sería nuestro profesor de historia en éste año escolar. Luego de hacer su respectiva presentación comenzó a relatarnos la historia de la independencia -según él para _refrescar_ nuestras memorias- De verdad ¿Dónde quedaron lo días de "Tontear-El-Primer-Día-De-Clases"? No es que me guste estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero a nadie le gusta empezar las clases de éste modo. Necesitamos algo entretenido que _refresque_ nuestro día.

En gran momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el cambio de clase.

- Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy -se despidió el profesor- Nos vemos en mi próxima clase.

Mientras esperabamos al que sería el precursor de una nueva hora de bostezos y ronquidos, sentí cómo algo impactaba en mi cabeza. Una bola de papel. La tome en mis manos y la desdoble, en busca de una nota que me diera a entender quién era el francotirador.

**_Te ves muy linda hoy._**

**_Mike_**

Leí la nota mientras mi estomago se revolvía. Me giré para mirarlo feo, pero lo único que conseguí fué un guiño de su parte lo cual hizo encender mi furia. ¡Idiota!

De repente sentí cómo todas las chicas de mi clase suspiraban al mismo tiempo mientras tenían la vista fija en... algo, cuchicheando entre ellas y los chicos, bueno, a ellos se les veía un tanto recelosos.

Me giré para observar qué causaba tanto revuelo. Y mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbes cuando lo ví... de nuevo.

Era Carlisle.

-Beunos días chicos. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y yo seré su nuevo profeso de biología.

Mi quijada casi llega al suelo. ¡No podía ser! De seguro mi mente me hacía una mala jugada. ¿Qué parte de trato-de-evitar-al-guapo-tío-de-mi-mejor-amiga no ha quedado completamente clara?

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el puputre. Iba a matar a Alice por no advertirme acerca de esto.

Y hablando de ella...

-¡Oh! Siento llegar tarde Nuevo Profesor. Por cierto, me llamo Alice, mucho gusto en conocerlo -dijo mi amiga (que pronto dejaría de serlo) mientras estrechaba la mano de su tío.

"¿Te crees muy graciosa no? Vamos a ver que cara pondrás cuando te diga que quedas expulsada de mi lista de mejores amigos, en la que sólo estas tú, pero... ¡Bah! ¿qué más dá)" pensé mientras fulminaba la firgura de mi amiga con mi mirada.

Carlisle miró a su sobrina y rió negndo con la cabeza. -Ve a sentarte Alice.

Ella muy obedientemente hizo lo que le pidió con una sonrisa de "No rompo ni un plato" plasmada en su rostro y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba a mi lado.

-¡Holla Bella! ¿Nos es gradioso? ¡Mi tío será nuestro profesor! Quien lo husiese imaginado -parloteaba muy efusivamente, yo en ningún momento dejé de mirarle feo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás alegre?

-Lo estuviera si mi Ya-No-Tan-Estimada-Amiga-Alice me hubiese dicho.

-¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto. No es como si de repente tu mundo se viniera a tus pies por tener a mi tío de profesor. Digo... no es tan malo ¿o si?

Y se equivocaba... era realmente malo y desafortunado para mí. Aunque sonara un tanto exagerado.

Sin hacer caso a lo que me dijo, fijé mi mirada en Carlisle, para escuchar su clase. El resultado. No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Suspiré. Sí... esto sería realmente difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que me tardé un poco en colocar éste cap. pero la verdad no tenía tiempo para escribir. Ahora estoy de vacaciones así que podran tener los cap. de forma más seguida.<strong>

**Puede que éste no sea el cap. más interesante que hayan leído, pero es necesario para poder adentrarnos en lo que será la historia como tal.**

**Les doy las gracias a las que me han dejado un review, colocado ésta historia entre sus favoritas, agregado en alerta o como autora favorita.**

**Ps diganme... ¿merezco reviews?**


	4. Capítulo III

_N/A: En ésta historia se produce cierta alteración en cuento a los personajes, sin embargo he tratado de que no sea mucha para que las lectoras no pierdan el interés. Cabe destacar que la inspiración ha sido producto de un sueño._

* * *

><p><strong>UNA VEZ MÁS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Si supieras lo que pienso en éste momento, tal vez sabrías que lo eres todo para mí y que cada uno de tus gestos me hieren como mil agujas perforando mi corazón al mismo tiempo"<em>

* * *

><p>Luego de que terminara la clase-presentación de Carlisle éste se nos acercó a Alice y a mí. Mi amiga se lanzó a sus brazos y con una sonrisa de plena dicha le dijo a su tío:<p>

-¡Haz estado genial! No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte de profesor, ya era hora de que mi tío se dignara a darme clases. -gesticuló con fingido reproche.

-Pero Alice... ¿Quién te ayudaba siempre con tus tareas y explicaba lo que no entendías? ¿Es que acaso eso no cuenta como "darte clases"? -la imitó él. Yo sólo admiraba la escena maravillada. Siempre me había entretenido el ver cómo interactuaban ellos dos, era algo digno de ver.

-No, si no lo haces de manera oficial. -defendió su punto de vista.

-¡Oh! Creo que me han roto el corazón. ¿Podrías convencerla Bella? -se dirigió hacia mí, yo reaccioné de una forma un poco brusca ya que me encontraba, como se dice comúnmente, en las nubes.

-¿Ah? Este... yo... preferiría no opinar -sonreí- He aprendido muchas cosas importantes para la supervivencia y una de ellas es no llevarle, jamás, la contraria a Alice. -ella me miro con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Ves tío? Por eso adoro a ésta chica, es simplemente inteligente. Gente como ella es del tipo que me gusta ver a mi alrededor, por eso es que somos tan grandes amiga. -dijo soltando a su tío para dirigir su abrazo mortal hacia mí.

-Ya lo creo... -asintió Carlisle.

-Por cierto... volviendo al tema de su entrada a éste colegio como nuestro nuevo profesor de bilogía -le dije a Carlisle para luego mirar a su sobrina de forma ceñuda y liberándome de su abrazo- ustedes fueron unas personas realmente desconsideradas al no ponerme al tanto de ése asunto. -me crucé de brazos con una expresión de, yo esperaba pareciera, mal humor- De verdad, odio ser la última en enterarse de las cosas importantes.

Carlisle rió acercándose a mí y rodeándome con un brazo, acto que me descompuso por unos momentos. -Bueno Bella, yo creí que Alice te lo diría, así que espero que me eximas de toda culpa.

-¡Ey! Buen intento tío -reprochó Alice mientras agitaba el dedo índice frente al rostro de Carlisle, en un gesto de total desacuerdo. -Quizás te agrade saber que para compensar éste descuido _por parte de mí tío _-continuó dirigiéndose a mí y enfatizando esto último- él te colocará excelentes notas en bilogía, y a mí por supuesto, por ser tu amiga y su sobrina preferida ¿Verdad tío? -concluyó batiendo sus pestañas.

Yo me carcajeé ante la locura de Alice.

-¡Pero si eres la única sobrina que tengo! -exclamó Carlisle.

-Por eso digo... -lo interrumpió Alice.

-...Eso _no _significa que te colocaré buenas notas a menos que te las merezcas Alice -ella hizo un puchero- Y eso no me convencerá jovencita. En cuanto a mi deuda con Bella -me miró- ¿Qué te parece si vienes ésta noche a cenar con nosotros?

_¡Oh no! esto estaba tornando un camino peligroso._

-Bueno, no es tan genial como mi plan inicial pero sigue siendo bueno ¡Bella, di que sí! -saltó Alice.

_¡No Bella! Por ningún motivo puedes decir que SÍ. Eso conllevará unas tantas horas insoportables admirando la pequeña-burbuja-de-amor en la que estarán sumidos Carlisle y su esposa._

-Sí, allí estaré -acepté. En mí defensa tengo que decir que no podía alegar que tenía tarea, terminar de desempacar mi ropa, o que mi madre no me daría permiso porque, sencillamente, no lo creerían.

-Muy bien. Te veremos allí a las seis. -dijo Carlisle para luego despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla... lo cual me dejó en el limbo.

Sí. ¡Estaba horrorosamente colgada por él!

Yo no me consideraba una persona extremadamente coqueta, ni mucho menos narcisista, pero el hecho de que llevara alrededor de 45 minutos probándome cada prenda de vestir que se encontrara en mi armario... distaba mucho de que fuese todo lo contrario.

Con cinco años de experiencia, una esperaría que el hecho de cenar junto... Y digo _junto_ no _con _ya que eso le daría un sentido diferente a la frase, y ya sabemos por qué. En fin... como decía, una espera que con tanto tiempo de experiencia la expectativa de una cena-no-íntima le resultaría de lo más normal y ya habría quemado la etapa de "me pruebo todo mi armario de ropa, _y el de mi madre_, en busca de algo que haga resaltar mi escaza belleza y el hombre de mi vida se fije en mí" pero no, aquí me encontraba frente a una cima -y lo digo en el sentido menos literal de la palabra, porque en realidad sí era una cima ¡y qué cima!- de ropa sin decidirme aún por algo que a una le gustara y le sentara bien a su figura. Lo que quiere decir, que una aún esperaba, en un recoveco muy oscuro de su cerebro, que Carlisle Cullen posara sus ojos en una y dijera "Que hermosa estás ésta noche Bella" pero claro, quería que fuese porque lo creía en verdad, no sólo por el hecho ser amable con la mejor amiga de su sobrina. Aunque ésta expectativa sonara muy lejana, una tenía derecho a soñar con imposibles y seguir guardando esperanzas ¿no?

Pues bien, dejaré de referirme a mí misma como "una". Empieza a sonar molesto.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás lista? Alice ya vino por ti cariño -di un salto al escuchar la voz de mi madre tras la puerta de mi habitación mientras le daba suaves golpecitos. Miré mi reloj ¡Demonios! ¡Ya eran las 5:50 p.m.! Con un movimiento torpe tomé lo primero que se encontrara ante mis narices y que combinara con la falda roja que se encontraba tirada a mis pies la cual, muy instantáneamente, decidí que me quedaría perfecta.

-¡Dame 5 minutos mamá! ¡Sólo 5 minutos por favor! -le grité en respuesta, ya un tanto estresada.

Quince minutos después me encontraba subiendo al automóvil de Alice...

-¡Vaya! Esos sí que son los 5 minutos más largos que he tenido en mi vida -se burló mi amiga. Yo la fulminé con la mirada diciéndole...

-Sólo cállate y maneja ¿quieres? -a lo que le siguió una ronda de carcajadas por parte de Alice, unos cuando bufidos provenientes de mi mal humor y el suave ronroneo del motor al acelerar.

-Que bueno tenerte de nuevo aquí Bella –me saludó Esme mientras me envolvía en un abrazo maternal. Debo admitir que me produjo ganas de vomitar. Y no, no me malinterpreten, yo adoraba a ésta mujer es sólo que cada vez que la tenía cerca, mostrándome su afecto y sin percatarse lo más mínimo de mis sentimientos hacia su esposo… me hacías sentirme enferma. Me sentía inmoral.

-Gracias Esme –le sonreí lo más naturalmente posible. –Me agrada mucho verte de nuevo –lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

-Bueno, toma asiento estás en tu casa. Yo iré a avisarle a Carlisle que estás aquí.

E hice lo que me pidió y me senté en el sofá tapizado con cuero blanco que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Alice hizo lo mismo, hasta ése entonces me había olvidado de su presencia a mi lado, lo cual distaba mucho de lo desconectada que estaba.

-¿Qué planes tienes para éste año Bella? Es el último que nos queda en la preparatoria ¿No es eso emocionante? –dijo con un suspiro.

-No te imaginas cuánto –murmuré para mí misma, respondiendo a esto último que me dijo.

-¿Dijiste algo? –me miro interrogante. Yo iba a negarlo, pero la llegada de Carlisle Cullen junto su esposa capto toda mi atención e interrumpió cualquier cosa que tuviese por decir.

Cuando miré a Carlisle emerger en la sala con su deslumbrante sonrisa pintada en ese rostro de ángel, mi corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, como siempre ocurría. El momento de magia se desquebrajó cuando éste dirigió sus atenciones y gestos de cariño a su esposa, no hacia mí como me hubiese adorado que fuera, por supuesto, por muy doloroso que parezca.

-¡Hola Bella! –me saludó con cortesía, con ese gesto propio de su boca en el cual parecía sonreírme ladino, pero a la vez muy conservador. No lo sé, tal vez era mi imaginación que me hacía verlo de ese modo; lo cierto era que cuando me sonreía todo alrededor desaparecía. -¿Cómo estás? –prosiguió.

-Hola, de nuevo, Carlisle –me obligué a mí misma a responder- Estoy bien, gracias. –fingí una sonrisa.

Últimamente mi vida se había convertido en un círculo vicioso de mentiras y sonrisas falsas, de mensajes ocultos tras gestos y palabras, lo que me llevaba a ser una _gran_ mentirosa. Obviamente no hacía esto con malas intenciones, era sólo mi arma de defensa, la única manera que tenía de esconder ése sentimiento deshonesto. Pero lo que más me dolía –aunque fuese de locos decirlo- era que todos se tragaban cada uno de mis artificios, porque esto me llevaba a pensar que nadie me conocía en realidad. Ni siquiera mi propia amiga, con la que compartía cada momento íntimo de mi vida y mis sentimientos. Esto me hacía sentir triste y avergonzada. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a poder ser honesta con nadie?

-La cena está lista. Pasemos al comedor –se escuchó la voz suave de Esme. Mi amiga y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y seguimos a sus tíos.

Cuando nos ubicamos cada uno en su lugar yo no podía sentirme más incómoda y fuera de lugar. En mi visión se encontraba la escena más hogareña, amorosa y cálida que podrían imaginarse. Carlisle estaba junto a Esme sirviendo la comida, ambos reían y se hacían bromas entre ellos, de vez en cuando Alice intervenía. Yo sólo me mantenía callada en mi asiento deseando que todo ya acabara. No pertenecía aquí, y el fuerte instinto de incorporarme y salir pitando de allí amenazaba con salir.

-¿Te sucede algo Bella? –me preguntó Alice por lo bajo.

Tardé unos minutos en responder, mientras reconstruía la máscara de serenidad en mi rostro.

-No, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien –otra vez mi sonrisa simulada.

-Es que… pareces un poco… abatida –siguió con la charla. De verdad yo amaba a Alice y entre las pocas cosas que detestaba de ella era cuando sacaba a colación o insistía en hablar acerca de algún tema que era incómodo para mí, pero del cual ella no estaba enterada que me desagradaba.

-Estoy bien –repetí, aunque no sabía si era para convencerla más a ella que a mí misma.

-De acuerdo –concluyó un tanto desilusionada. –Pero si algo te molesta no dudes en decirme.

Yo sólo asentí. En mis adentros sonreía amargamente mientras pensaba _"Créeme, si te digo lo que me molesta, no habrá nada que tú o alguien más pueda hacer para solucionarlo"._

-Y bien Bella. ¿Qué tal te parece que Carlisle sea tu profesor? –preguntó Esme para luego llevarse a la boca un trozo de la deliciosa carne que había preparado.

-Bueno… debo admitir que me sorprendió. Estuve_ realmente_ sorprendida. Sobre todo cuando Carlisle se apareció en el salón como si viniese del medio de la nada y nos informó que lo sería. –Fulmine con la mirada a Alice- Aunque ¡claro! No me hubiese tomado tan desprevenida si cierta persona a la cual _consideraba _mi amiga me hubiera avisado –le saqué la lengua a la duende de cabellos puntiagudos.

-¡Bella! –Lloriqueó- Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa ¿Recuerdas que ésta cena iba a ser nuestra disculpa? –me hizo ojitos.

-Sí, sí, sí –le reste importancia con un ademan.- Aunque espero que éste año se me hagan más fáciles los ejercicios de genética.

-Sabes que siempre contarás con mi ayuda si la necesitas, no te avergüences de pedirla. –se dirigió Carlisle hacia mí.

-¡Oye! ¿Con que a ella la ayudaras y a mí no? –se quejó mi amiga con una mirada de reproche a su tío.

-¡Claro! –Su tío le siguió el juego- Por lo menos ella no se une en complot con mi adorada esposa –tomó la mano de Esme y la besó.- Para elegir mi ropa como si fuese un muñeco en tamaño real.

-¡Pero mi amor! –intervino Esme haciéndose la ofendida- Si tú eres todo un muñeco. –le sonrió sugerentemente y el a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cierto –estuvo de acuerdo, y poso sus labios junto a los de su esposa en un beso que me pareció eterno.

Instintivamente retiré mi mirada. Infringirme esa tortura no era muy recomendable. A la noche tendría que acostarme sola en mi cama a pegar los pedacitos de mi corazón que habían sido resquebrajados.

-¡Puaj! –Se quejó Alice- Dejen eso para cuando estén solos, recuerden que hay niños presentes. La pobre de Bella hasta se incomodó toda.

En ese momento me hice pequeña. Una cosa era saber cómo te sientes, y otra es que los demás se den cuenta y lo saquen a relucir.

-Lo siento Bella. –se disculpó Esme.

-No hay cuidado, para nadie es un misterio el amor que se sienten Carlisle y tú.

En la noche, mientras miraba el techo agrietado de mi habitación, agrietado como mi corazón, no pude evitar preguntarme qué se sentiría ser amada y si yo era la culpable porque mi corazón de empecinara en ilusionarse con que algún día Carlisle Cullen sentiría algo por mí más allá que un simple efecto fraternal.


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPITULO 4**

**PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA**

_"La vida es una chiquilla caprichosa que no escucha de ruegos y te sorprende con situaciones que nunca llegaste a imaginar"_

Por lo general, las mañanas que antecedieron mis idas a la escuela eran muy lamentables. Posponía la alarma de mi despertador una y otra vez hasta que me dignaba a levantar mi somnoliento cuerpo de la cama y sus acogedoras sábanas que me envolvían como enredaderas a un tronco y, cabe destacar, que nunca lo realizaba por voluntad propia sino que era mi madre quien me despertaba cantándome al oído alguna canción de la era de piedra que terminaba por ponerme los pelos de punta, y no era para menos porque ella lo hacia espantoso y lo sabía, así que para dominarme daba rienda suelta a ese... ¿qué es lo opuesto a un don? Bueno, en fin, eso mismo. Mas de una vez la mire ceñuda al despertar y no le dirigí la palabra en todo el día, esto a ella le causaba tanta gracia que desde que tengo cinco años sigue con la misma rutina en época escolar.

Bien, saco el tema a colación porque el día de hoy se invirtieron los roles. Me levanté temprano y sin la odiosa intervención de mi madre. Y no fue porque de pronto amara más a esa tortura de seis horas diarias que llaman colegio, no, sino que la ansiedad (ese mismo tipo de ansiedad que corroe tu mente cuando algún suceso importante ocurrirá al día siguiente) hizo que me fuera prácticamente imposible dormir plenamente y abandonara los brazos de Morfeo muy pronto para mi gusto. Mi ansiedad tenia nombre y apellido, Carlisle Cullen.

Entonces, pasa que cuando tienes tiempo de sobra tu mente comienza a buscar alguna actividad para distraerse, puede que hasta te dé por inventar cosas y eso en mí es un exceso. Así que maquiné una venganza hacia mi madre para retribuirle todas esas molestias por la mañana de tener que despertarme. ¿Que hice? Pues le envié a Bobby para que le diera los buenos días...

3... 2... 1...

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Fuera de aquí chucho! ¡Isabella! -mi madre gritó histérica, ya sabía yo cuánto ella odiaba a los perros, sobre todo al pitbull que tienen nuestros vecinos de mascota.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos golpes sordos, seguido de un ruido estruendoso, como de vidrios rompiéndose. Decidí intervenir.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Por qué el alboroto? -le dije fingiendo estar alarmada cuando entré en su habitación. Casi estallé en carcajadas cuando vi a mi madre arriba de la peinadora con los cabellos desordenados y la cara chorreante de lo que parecía ser baba de Bobby. Me la imaginé encaramándose en la peinadora mientras tiraba de esta casi todo su contenido, que fue a dar al piso rompiéndose en su mayoría.

- ¿Se puede saber como rayos llegó éste chucho aquí? -casi chilló.

- ¡Oh! -fingí una mueca de sorpresa al dirigir la mirada al perro que en ese entonces se encontraba encima de la cama mordiendo una almohada. -No lo sé, tal vez entró por la puerta trasera. Creo que olvide cerrarla cuando fui al patio hace unos minutos.

- ¡Saca a este animal de la casa antes de que los vecinos me odien por enviar a su querida mascota a Timbuktú. -me ordenó entre dientes mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal.

- Como digas -respondí solicita y tomé a Bobby entre mis brazos.

- Y... Bella - me detuvo cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación.

- ¿Sí? -pregunte inocentemente.

- No creas que no sé lo que estas haciendo -me dijo con reproche y fulminándome con la mirada. ¡Mierda! Había sido descubierta. Apreté al perro contra mi costado y salí pitando de la habitación antes de que estallara la tercera guerra mundial en la casa de las Swan.

Aun faltaban 45 minutos para que comenzaran las clases así que resolví irme caminando al instituto. No esperaría a que Alice me buscara, esperarla seria un suplicio para mi ansiedad, que hacía otra vez acto de presencia ahora que no me encontraba distraída gastándole alguna broma a mi madre (que se encontraba lo suficientemente cabreada por un día). Tomé mi abrigo y mi mochila y luego de despedirme de mi madre y telefonear a Alice para avisarle que me iría por mi cuenta, me adentre a las frías calles de Forks. El suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo por lo que di uno que otro tras pie, tuve que hacer maromas para pasar por encima de una grieta enorme que atravesaba toda la calle, incluida la acera, y no mojarme con el agua empozada. No recordaba que el camino hacia la escuela fuera tan complicado. Por lo menos no me encontraba sola, había varias personas que iban y venían a mi alrededor y los automóviles pasaban con frecuencia.

Mientras pasaba por una librería vino a mi mente la idea de que hoy vería a Carlisle... otra vez, preguntándome si podría soportar esto durante lo que resta de año escolar (que es mucho). Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas debería ya a estar acostumbrada a verlo, pero una cosa es hacerlo esporádicamente en mis visitas a Alice y otra muy diferente era ver su hermoso rostro de ángel todos los di...

Un Audi negro con vidrios polarizados me saco de mi razonamiento mental, me parecía conocido, pero cuando se detuvo junto a mi lado la adrenalina comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y las ganas de salir huyendo no se hicieron de esperar. Era ilógico que tuviera miedo, Forks era un lugar muy seguro, tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoica... o tal vez lo que sentía no era miedo. No. En definitiva no era miedo... era algo mas, pero no sabía el qué. Lo extraño era que por mucho que deseaba mover mi cuerpo éste no respondía, pude ver como el conductor abría la puerta del co-piloto y me dije a mi misma _"estas jodida Bella". _Cuando la puerta del carro estuvo abierta de par en par pude observar el rostro del copiloto, y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa (y mi alivio) al descubrir que se trataba de Carlisle.

- ¿Te llevo? -pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo articule un "sí" de forma tímida y subí al auto.

- Hola Bella -me saludó y se acerco a mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, eso hizo que la calma que antes poseía me abandonara, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y fuerte que temía que fuese a salirse de mi pecho.

- Hola Carlisle -le devolví el saludo, tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible y sosteniéndole la mirada sólo unos segundos. No quería que viera el rubor que invadía mis mejillas.

- ¿Como te encuentras? -indagó por cordialidad.

- Bien. -mentí. "Bien" estaba lejos de ser lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba nerviosa. Caí en cuenta de que la razón era porque de todas las veces que me había topado con Carlisle en mi vida, esta era la única en la que estamos completamente solos, respirando el mismo aire. Por muy extraño que fuera, eso me hizo sonreír, me sentía feliz de poder tenerlo solo para mí, y a la vez tensa porque no quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme luego, como un "Me gustas".

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, y me relaje un poco escuchando la canción "Dos caras, dos corazones" de Caramelos de Cianuro que sonaba por los altavoces. Me perdí en sus letras y bufé para mis adentros por la ironía.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decidirte a subir al auto? -la pregunta de Carlisle me tomó por sorpresa. Lo miré y observe la duda impregnada en su rostro perfecto.

- Esto... yo... no estaba segura de quién eras -contesté frunciendo instintivamente el entrecejo al recordarlo.

- Mis disculpas, debí haberte asustado. Daba por sentado que habías reconocido mi carro. -se escuchaba apenado y eso me pareció tan tierno.

- La verdad es que con el único auto de los Cullen que estoy cien por ciento familiarizada es con el de Alice.

- Me extraña que no hayas venido con ella ¿se pelearon o algo? -por un momento creí atisbar un destello de preocupación en su rostro, pero volvió a su serenidad de siempre y me miró por un momento mientras aguardaba a mi respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Es que no dormí bien, me levante temprano, estuve lista muy pronto y no podía esperar a que llegara Alice por la ansiedad que me produce tener que verte" No, definitivamente no.

- No, nada de eso, es sólo que quería caminar un poco. -resolví decirle en un tono despreocupado.

- Y yo acabe con tus planes... -la culpabilidad se sentía en su tono de voz, me sentí mal por ser la causante así que en seguida me apresure a quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¡Oh! No, no te preocupes, igual y hacía mucho frío allá afuera y me estaba arrepintiendo de mi decisión. Gracias por rescatarme. -le sonreí y el me sonrió a su vez satisfecho mientras me decía "Por nada".

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de escuela? -trató de sacarme conversación. Yo torcí el gesto.

- Digamos que... bien, pero fue una pesadez volver a la rutina. -él se carcajeó y amé esa risa.

- Hoy se te ve más contenta -señaló. Yo sabía muy bien cual era el motivo... él. Carlisle podía cambiarme el día en cuestión de segundos, el cielo pasaba de gris sombrío al azul brillante cuando estaba a su lado (literalmente, porque allá fuera el cielo de Forks seguía tan soso como de costumbre).

- ¿De verdad? -me hice la desentendida- ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? -busqué darle un giro a la conversación, no quería tener que darle explicaciones acerca de mi repentino cambio de humor, a veces el podía ser tan insistente en los detalles.

- Muy bien, todos han sido muy amables -por un momento tuerce el gesto, al igual que lo hice yo hace unos minutos, como si dudara de sus propias palabras. Me pregunto qué estará pasando por su mente en ese momento. Daría lo que fuese por conocer sus pensamientos.

Llegamos al instituto y él aparco en el área reservada para profesores en un estacionamiento de paredes grises, con techo y exageradamente grande, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que la cantidad de profesores en Forks School es poca, porque los estudiantes también lo son. Era extraño, todo el tiempo que he estudiado aquí y me era completamente desconocida hasta ahora. Otra primera vez junto a Carlisle.

Caminé junto a Carlisle hasta una puerta que daba hacia un pasillo, tarde un minuto en comprender que allí se encontraba el salón de profesores y mas allá la Dirección. Supe que había llegado el momento de separarnos y eso me desanimo un poco. Me dirigí hacia él para despedirme.

- Gracias por traerme -le dije sin mucho ánimo y al parecer no se percató del cambio en el tono de mi voz.

- Hasta luego Bella -se despidió, y yo seguí mi camino.

- ¡A que no adivinas con quién me encontré hoy! -era Alice quien se lanzo en el asiento junto a mi lado sobresaltándome, la mire interrogante. Se le notaba muy emocionada.

- Suéltalo -le pedí algo curiosa.

- ¿Recuerdas el chico de México que te mencioné la otra vez? ¿Jasper? -yo le respondí con un "aja"- Pues lo vi esta mañana de camino al colegio y le di la cola en mi auto... -_que irónico, tu tío me dio la cola a mi también_- ...Estuvimos charlando todo el camino al instituto y... ¡me pidio que saliera con el este sábado! -concluyó en un gritito que, creo, escucho todo Forks.

- Guau Alice, felicitaciones -le dije abrazándola. - ¿A dónde te llevara?

- La verdad es que no sé -algo muy impropio de Alice- Dijo que sería sorpresa -soltó una risita. ¡Un momento! ¡ALICE SOLTANDO RISITAS COMO COLEGIALA! Bueno... en sí somos colegialas, pero esto si que era extraño muy, muy extraño... y nuevo en ella. Yo hice una mueca, no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciéndome.

- Ten cuidado Al -le aconseje- Recuerda que apenas y conoces al tipo. No sabes si...

- Shhh -me silenció- Lo sé, lo sé Bella. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Jasper es un buen tipo. Cuando lo conozcas me darás la razón -yo la miré ceñuda ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de ello?

- ¿Y que dirá Carlisle de todo esto?

- No se negara, de eso estoy segura. -me guiño un ojo con gesto cómplice.

-Si tú lo dices... -encogí mis hombros con indiferencia.

Un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió mi cuerpo al culminar la clase de Historia, porque sabía bien lo que venía a continuación... la clase de Biología.

Cuando mi ángel entró al salón, tuve que reprimir una mueca de disgusto ante la ola de suspiros y risitas tontas provenientes de mis compañeras de clase, si Carlisle se dio cuenta del efecto que producía en la concurrencia femenina no lo dejo traslucir, y tomó una actitud de "Profesor Intachable" mientras daba la clase.

-Disculpe profesor -lo interrumpió Tanya Denali, una rubia de labios carnosos y senos excesivamente grandes- No comprendo lo que acaba de explicar.

-¿Cual parte no entendiste? -pregunto él solicito.

- Bueno en realidad todo -se dirigió a él batiendo sus largas pestañas postizas y reclinándose un poco hacia delante en un gesto que invitaba a ver sus gran escote.

- De acuerdo, volveré a explicarlo. -dijo él como si nada.

- ¿Y no podría... no sé, darme una clase en privado? -le dijo de forma coqueta. Y ante el abucheo de la concurrencia se apresuro a decir -Digo, para entenderle mejor.

A estas alturas ya mi sangre estaba que hervía, pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no dejar traslucir mis sentimientos. Por su parte, Alice no los ocultaba, miraba amenazadoramente la cabeza de la rubia, por un momento creí que iba a arrancársela.

- Lo siento, no doy clases privadas -dijo Carlisle cortante y prosiguió con su clase.

No dejó caer la máscara de firmeza que había adoptado desde un comienzo. Las veces que se dirigía a mi o a Alice lo hacia de una manera que no dejaba entrever que nos conocía y eso me gusto, al menos así podía hacerme a la idea de que él era un profesor mas y no el hombre del que estoy enamorada, por lo que me permitiría prestarle más atención a la clase... o al menos eso me decía a mi misma.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve deleitándome con el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, los sonidos casi melodiosos que provenían de su garganta, sus ojos ámbar inexpresivos y sus hombros rectos y caminar firme que inspiraban respeto. Se veía tan lindo con su camisa a rayas azul cielo y su chaqueta y pantalón beige...

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin acontecimientos dignos de mención, excepto el hecho de que me enviaron mucha tarea por lo que tendría algo con lo cual distraerme el resto del día.

.

.

.

**N/A: Hola nuevamente después de una ausencia muy pero muy prolongada de mi parte. Mis más sinceras disculpas por dejarlas esperando. Espero no haber perdido el interés por su parte =S**

**Quiero decirles que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me pongo súper contenta cada vez que en mi bandeja de entrada del correo me avisa Fanfiction que tengo un nuevo review y que estoy en sus listas de autor e historia favorita. Ah! y como recomendación escuchen la canción que escucha Bella en el carro de Carlisle "Dos caras, dos corazones" para que comprendan más o menos lo que pasa por su mente, tengo que señalar que la canción es muy buena, una de mis favoritas.**

**Pues bien, como muestra de agradecimiento les he subido tres capítulos más así que... ¡Sigan leyendo!**

**Pero ¡Esperen! Primero déjenme un review acá debajo para saber que tal les pareció el capítulo ¿si?**

**Bueno... espero que disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Mordiskitos**


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPITULO 5**

**ALIANZA**

_"A veces las circunstancias de la vida nos alteran los nervios y nos volvemos complejos e irritables. Lo importante es saber darnos cuenta a tiempo cuando el carácter se nos ha desmejorado para reaccionar y decirte a ti misma: __**Ya basta**__"_

Al día siguiente cuando íbamos camino al instituto, note a Alice algo distante y mal humorada. Sus nudillos se crispaban de vez en cuando al sostener el volante del carro con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Esta actitud era muy poco habitual en ella que siempre parecía vivaz y alegre, algo muy serio tenia que estar ocurriéndole para que estuviera de ese modo, así que no pude evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Te sucede algo Al? -procuré que mi tono de voz sonara lo mas conciliador posible.

- No -me respondió con monosílabas, su tono de voz era más grave de lo normal y las arrugas surcaban su frente por tener el ceño fruncido. Decidí no entrometerme más, si ella quería contármelo lo haría cuando se sintiera cómoda.

- Hola Bella -se me acercó Mike Newton, sentándose encima de mi mesa, yo lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no le dije nada.

- Hola -le respondí de mala gana. En estos momentos no tenía cabeza para sus tonterías. No dejaba de preocuparme Alice, había tratado en varias ocasiones sacarle un poco de conversación y mis intentos fueron en vano, parecía estar molesta conmigo o algo así... ¿Sería por algo que yo había hecho? Y una idea vino a mi mente como una ráfaga de aire gélido, sentí cómo el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo ante esa posibilidad. _No, no no... no puede ser posible... ella... no puede saber lo que yo siento por Carlisle._ Me debatía a mi misma ante los posibles escenarios en los que ella pudo haberlo descubierto y estuve al pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos o palabras en búsqueda de algún indicio que me ratificara mis peores temores.

- ¡Bella! -Mike chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis narices.

- ¿Qué? -respondí con brusquedad saliendo de mi estupor.

- Entonces... ¿qué me dices? -inquirió con mirada expectante.

- ¿Sobre qué? -pregunté confusa. No tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando, no estaba prestado atención a lo que sea que me estaba diciendo.

- Sobre ir al cine conmigo esta tarde -su tono de voz era hosco.

- Lo siento Mike, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir - _y mucho menos contigo _concluí mentalmente.

- Bien -se levantó bruscamente de encima de mi mesa y se dio media vuelta pisando fuerte hasta su puesto, obviamente enfadado, le di poca importancia y comencé a garabatear figuras carentes de sentido en mi libreta.

Durante la clase de biología pude notar la tensión que emanaba en el ambiente cada vez que Alice y Carlisle cruzaban sus miradas, pero no creo que alguien más lo hubiera notado. Ella lo miraba retadoramente y él con severidad ¿se habrían peleado? Casi suspiré de alivio ante esa perspectiva y me golpeé mentalmente por mis pensamientos ridículos, esa era una explicación más lógica para mal humor de Alice y la batalla de miradas que presenciaba. Esto me sorprendió un poco, nunca hubiese imaginado tal cosa, la relación entre ellos dos siempre fue muy tranquila se la llevaban muy bien el uno con el otro. Era un hecho poco común pero no imposible, supongo que en toda familia existen diferencias, aún en una familia tan estable como la de mi amiga.

Casi tuve que morder mi lengua para no mencionarle nada a Alice cuando me llevaba de vuelta a mi casa sobre lo que me había percatado. _Te lo contara cuando este lista, _me decía a mi misma una y otra vez. Me decepcionó un poco el que no me lo contara porque al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y no nos guardábamos ningún secreto.

_ Tú sí que lo haces ¿O es que no recuerdas que no le has mencionado nunca lo que sientes por su tío?". _Me reprochó mi conciencia.

Llegué a mi casa y me puse lo más cómoda posible, el día de hoy hacia más calor del habitual así que me coloqué unos shorts de jeans desgastados y una camisa de tirantes. Tomé mi copia del libro de la recopilación de cuentos de Edgard Allan Poe y me dirigí hasta el patio trasero de mi casa, tumbándome en una de las sillas de extensión plásticas color blanco que allí se encontraban.

No se en qué momento me quedé dormida, sólo que el sonido del timbre fue el que me despertó de mi letargo. Me sacudí de los últimos restos de sueño que quedaban impregnados en mi cuerpo y me apresuré hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. Me tardé más tiempo del debido al abrir el cerrojo, tal parecía que las llaves decidieron jugarme una broma y habían cambiado de lugar, pero a la final conseguí la indicada abriendo la puerta de un tirón... y allí estaba él.

Su vestimenta era la misma de esta mañana, sólo que ya no llevaba su corbata ni chaqueta gris a juego y su camisa blanca estaba arremangada hasta los codos, dándole un aspecto bastante informal... y sexy. Por un momento contuve la respiración ante la estupefacción. Al principio no estaba feliz, más bien se le notaba sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró cuando posó sus ojos sobre mí.

- Hola... de nuevo -saludó con su con una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente alineados.

- Hola -le respondí con voz rasposa, aclaré mi garganta y le pregunté:- ¿qué te trae por acá?

- Necesito hablar contigo -dijo sin más, su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse por unos segundos. Yo estaba desconcertada ¿que era lo suficientemente importante como para que viniera hasta mi casa para que lo habláramos?

- De acuerdo. Pasa por favor -me hice a un lado para que entrara y con un gesto le indiqué que se sentara en uno de los muebles del recibidor.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? -le pregunté cordialmente, haciendo manifiesto de los modales que mi madre, no en vano, me había inculcado. Él respondió negando con la cabeza y sin decir nada.

Por unos minutos se me quedo mirando perplejo, yo extrañada eche un vistazo hacia abajo para comprender que era lo que había captado su atención y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al darme cuenta de que era mi vestimenta.

- Discúlpame, ¿podrías darme unos minutos para colocarme algo más acorde? -le dije atropelladamente sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara y no esperé a su respuesta cuando salí prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras, creí ver de reojo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar a mi habitación me miré en el espejo de la peinadora y quedé horrorizada con lo que vi. Mi cabello estaba vuelto una maraña de pelos color caramelo que desconocían su lugar en la vida, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas pequeñas marcas en mi mejilla derecha provenientes de la silla de extensión. Corrí al baño y me eche agua fría en la cara y la masajeé para que desapareciera todo resto de mi anterior actividad, cepillé mis dientes y enjuague mi boca tantas veces como me fue posible, alisé mi cabello con vehemencia tratando de desenredar los nudos y darle un aspecto decente, a la final opté por recogerlo en una cola. Inmediatamente después volví a mi habitación y busqué la ropa mas apropiada que con mi rapidez logré encontrar: unos pantalones blue-jeans con pedrería alrededor de los bolsillos y una camiseta verde sin estampado, me coloqué mis converse a juego y tras chequear mi imagen en el espejo bajé las escaleras los mas calmadamente posible tratando de no caerme o resbalar.

Encontré a Carlisle leyendo una de las revista de las últimas novedades en medicina que mi madre insistía en colocar en una de las mesas porque consideraba que le daban un aire de profesionalismo a la estancia ¡Patrañas! Nunca en su vida había leído una revista de esas y estoy segura que desconocía en su totalidad las palabras que allí se empleaban. Cuando sintió mi presencia, el tío de mi amiga me miró, dejó la revista a un lado y me sonrió; sostuvo mi mirada hasta que me situé frente a él en uno de lo muebles color salmón con estampados florales.

- Te preguntaras cuál es el motivo de mi visita -comenzó a decir él mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras. -Pues quería saber si conoces al nuevo... - desvió su mirada hacia un cuadro que se encontraba en la pared a su izquierda, buscando la palabra adecuada-... amigo, por así decirlo, de Alice y me hables un poco de él. -volvió a posar sus ojos sobre mi.

Yo estaba desconcertada ¿qué podía decirle? jamás lo he visto en mi vida. Tragué saliva y pasé mi lengua por mis labios secos para humedecerlos.

- La verdad Carlisle -carraspeé- Alice lo ha mencionado en algunas ocasiones, pero personalmente no lo conozco, ni sé mucho sobre él.

Noté la decepción en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo con él? -lo interrogué curiosa. El ladeó la cabeza intrigado.

- ¿Alice no te lo ha contado? -preguntó.

- ¿El qué?

- Esta mañana tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Ella quería que le diera mi consentimiento para salir con él y yo me negué ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla ir por allí con un desconocido, además su padre es un hombre muy reconocido en el mundo de los negocios y por lo tanto, odiado, si algo le pasara... no me lo perdonaría -su voz sonó áspera mientras decía esto último- Se lo dije y ella lo tomó de muy mala manera. Ahora no quiere ni dirigirme la palabra y ya yo no sé que hacer con ella. -relató, el tono de su voz era amargo y tenía el ceño fruncido. Me sorprendió la manera en que me relató todo aquello, como si fuéramos buenos amigos y el me tuviera una absoluta confianza, esto me emocionó un poco, me hacía sentir apreciada. Esta probablemente podría ser la conversación más larga y significativa que he mantenido con Carlisle Cullen.

¡Rayos! Si me emocionaba tanto sólo porque acudiera a mí para hacerme confidencia cómo sería si lo hiciera para declararme su amor. _Deja de fantasear Bella, eso nunca pasará._

Cuando Carlisle me miró expectante, supe que era momento de decir algo.

- No tenia idea Carlisle. Hoy ella se mostro un tanto esquiva y malhumorada conmigo, le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba y no quiso decirme. Llegué a pensar que el problema era conmigo. -el negó con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación, no se si por la actitud que tomo Alice o por mi razonamiento equívoco.

- Yo esperaba que pudieras contarme un poco acerca del chico para saber si debía confiar en que Alice estará bien y no estoy siendo algo melodramático.

Un momento... ¿Carlisle Cullen recurrió a mí para que le diera mi visto bueno a Jasper y el poder darle permiso a Alice de salir con el? ¿Escuché bien? No pensaba que me tuviera en tan alta estima. Sobre todo si hablamos de que está subestimando el buen juicio de mi amiga para confiar en el mío, supongo porque piensa que ella no sería imparcial. Esto suena a algo que haría Charlie, aunque no puedo saberlo con certeza ya que nunca nos hemos visto en una situación similar.

Me enterneció pensar que Carlisle se comportaba como un padre celoso y sobre protector. Un joven, sexy padre celoso y sobre protector.

- Siento no poder ayudarte con eso ¿Hay algo más que yo pueda hacer? -quería sentirme útil en algo y no poder hacer lo que esperaba de mí me inquietaba un poco.

- Si pudieras hablar con ella... -tomó mi mano en un gesto que parecía de imploración -Sé que a tí te escucha, más que a mí o Esme o cualquier otra persona. Por favor, hazla entrar en razón. Yo no lo hago por ser el malo de la película, es porque quiero su bien y no creo conveniente que salga con alguien que no conozco, que tú no conoces, ¡que ni siquiera ella conoce bien! ¿Crees que estoy en lo cierto?

Yo lo miré, a su rostro embargado por la preocupación y a su mano que envolvía suavemente la mía. Supe que debía interceder por él, incluso si no me lo hubiese pedido, sólo para borrar la preocupación que lo abrumaba y no lo dejaba ser mi Carlisle alegre de siempre.

- Esta bien -le sonreí tranquilizadoramente- Haré cuanto esté en mis manos.

- Muchas gracias Bella -se levantó de su asiento e inclinándose hacia mí, me abrazó. Su perfume era delicioso... maderoso, y su pecho era firme, pude sentir su musculatura a través de la tela de nuestras ropas. Quería sentirme así eternamente, acurrucarme en sus brazos y no apartarme de él nunca más, pero lamentablemente lo bueno dura poco y muy rápido para mi gusto él deshizo su abrazo.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse interrumpió cualquier cosa que él tenia por decirme. No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que mi madre apareció en el umbral de la sala. Carlisle y ella se saludaron, luego él anunció que debía marcharse y me dejó con un sentimiento de vacío y con la añoranza de que sus brazos me envolvieran nuevamente.

-¿Qué quería el Sr. Cullen? -preguntó mi madre mientras tomaba un bocado de su cena, ciertamente había heredado mi curiosidad de ella.

- Vino a pedirme ayuda con un asunto personal -le expliqué sin querer entrar en detalles. Me levanté de la mesa y llevé mi plato hasta el fregadero en un gesto que, esperaba, le diera a entender que no iba a hablar más del asunto.

- ¿Asunto personal? -mi madre no entiende de indirectas. -¿Tiene que ver con Alice?- _Diste en el punto madre, pero no te diré más porque no quiero parecer una chismosa. Tendré que ser más evasiva._

- ¡Cierto, Alice! -me pegué en la frente como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo de vital importancia- Quedé en llamarla hace horas, va a querer matarme por no haberlo hecho -le mentí y salí de la cocina directo a mi cuarto rápidamente sin darle cabida a más preguntas.

La mentira que le dije a mi madre me dio una idea, llamaría a Alice para cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Carlisle. Tomé el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, busque entre mis contactos su número y presioné la tecla de _llamar._

Al cuarto repique mi amiga contestó.

- ¿Si Bella? -dijo en tono casual.

- ¡Hola Alice! -la saludé con entusiasmo, como si tuviera años sin hablar con ella- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ehhh... bien -respondió confundida- ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Quería hablar contigo y creo que sabes de qué.

- La verdad es que no. ¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos? -se hizo la desentendida.

-Sobre tu actitud de esta mañana, estuviste algo distante y esquiva conmigo, me preocupa. Dime, ¿fue por algo que yo hice o dije? -ahora era yo quien fingía no comprender nada.

- No Bella, no tiene que ver contigo... disculpa si te di esa impresión. -sonaba frustrada, yo me senté en mi cama para estar más cómoda.

- Y entonces... ¿Por qué? -casi salte a interrogarla, y me reproche mentalmente por mi brusquedad. Intenté suavizar mi tono de voz para inspirarle confianza, bien sabia yo que, cuando se lo proponía, Alice podía volverse un tanto difícil. -Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, confía en mí.

Ella suspiró y guardó silencio por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, luego comenzó a decir:

- Es Carlisle. Discutimos... y fue horrible -Casi iba a preguntarle la razón de su pelea para seguir con mi actuación de "no-sé-nada" cuando fue ella misma quien lo explicó. -Esta mañana mientras desayunábamos le dije que saldría el sábado con Jasper y se negó a darme permiso. Le pregunté por sus razones y me dijo que de ninguna manera me daría permiso de salir con quién sabe qué tipo a quién sabe dónde. ¡Por favor! no soy una niña ¡Tengo 17 años por el amor de Dios! Nunca he salido con nadie y no puede prohibirme que lo haga ahora que quiero. -se detuvo un momento y agregó- A la final le dije que era una cascarrabias anticuado y que no podía impedirme salir si así me apetecía y me fui dando un portazo de la casa.

Interesante, conocí nuevos detalles de la historia y las distintas perspectivas en las que pude determinar que ambos tenían parte de la culpa, y todo por no hablar con las palabras adecuadas.

- Al, fuiste un poco grosera. -ella iba a replicar cuando la detuve- Sabes que él lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. -utilicé las mismas palabras que me dijo Carlisle.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces me trata como si fuera una niña y eso me saca de quicio -se excuso.

- Lo sé, pero la solución a sus problemas no es pelear sin miramientos. Deben encontrar la forma de solventarlos sin llegar a esos extremos. -soné tan pacifista que reiría si no fuese el momento menos acorde.

-Sé que hice mal al hablarle de esa manera y estoy arrepentida, pero no sé cómo hacer para que me comprenda y se ponga en mi lugar. Jazz me gusta y mucho, pero no creo que lleguemos a más si mi tío no me da libertad.

- Tal vez sea porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Nunca te había gustado un chico y tiene razón de sentirse de ése modo si no sabe con quién andas, ¿Por qué no llevas a Jasper a tu casa para que lo conozca? Quizá y así se tranquilice un poco -le sugerí, y cruzaba los dedos para que no se enojara conmigo también por ponerme de parte de su tío.

Se quedó en silencio mientras sopesaba lo que acababa de decirle, hasta que la voz de la razón hizo acto de presencia.

- Puede que tengas razón, se lo mencionaré a Jasper para saber si está de acuerdo -y con eso dimos por acabado el tema.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas sobre menudencias hasta sacó a relucir el tema de Mike Newton.

- Bella deberías darle una oportunidad, se nota que esta colgado por ti -decía Alice entre risas tras recordarme lo ocurrido hoy con él, así que no estaba tan ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor como parecía...

- Es un pesado -le dije chasqueando la lengua, a lo que siguieron más risas por su parte.

- ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que te guste alguien? -yo me quedé de piedra. -Es más... no conozco de nadie que te haya gustado hasta ahora.

- Mis exigencias son muy altas, ningún chico de Forks las cubre -lo que era un tanto cierto. No deseaba ahondar más en el tema así que me despedí de ella alegando que tenia sueño.

- Buenas noches Bella. Nos vemos mañana -hizo un silencio y después añadió:- Y... Bella.

- ¿Si? -inquirí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? -no tenía nada por qué agradecerme.

- Por ser tan buena amiga y darme tus consejos. -eso me hizo sonreír como boba, la verdad yo solo había sido una mensajera, nada más.

- Por nada. Sabes que aquí me tienes para zarandearte cuando haga falta -bromeé.- Que duermas bien.

- También tú.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Bella al rescate!**

**Yo no sé usds. pero a mí los padres de mis amigas me adoran (sí, claro)**

**Bueno, bueno... ya sabemos que a mí no pero... ¿que tal a ustedes?**

**¿Cómo es la relación que tienes con los padres de sus amigas/os?**

**¿Recurren a usds. para que guíen a sus hijas/os por el camino del bien? (sin sospechar que son los causantes de su perdición... nah! mentira! de seguro son una buena influencia)**

**Pues bien, volviendo al tema del capítulo, me emociona que Carlisle tenga en tan alta estima a Bella y recurra a ella por ayuda. No sé, uds. me dirán qué tal!**

**Ps... Sigamos leyendo!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPITULO 6**

**OBSEQUIO**

_"Ten cuidado si de elevarte mucho hacia el cielo con ilusiones, puedes terminar en el suelo aplastada por la realidad"_

- Entonces el problema está resuelto -le dije a mi amiga mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo.

- Sí, Carlisle y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Jasper irá a casa el sábado a conocerlo a él y Esme. Almorzaremos todos juntos y luego podremos salir -ella daba saltitos y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción, me alegré por ella.

- Me da gusto Al, así todos quedan satisfechos -ella asintió de acuerdo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos dirigimos al mostrador para elegir la comida. Tenía mucho apetito porque esta mañana no desayuné, así que tome un poco de ensalada, arroz, pollo y una pera; por su parte mi amiga sólo tomo una manzana y un agua mineral, esto me pareció extraño porque a pesar de tener una pequeña estatura mi amiga comía cual si fuera una lima de uñas nueva. No le di mucha importancia y nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía que se encontraba en la esquina noroeste del lugar, desde allí podía verse a los estudiantes entrar a la cafetería.

- Y... ¿cuando podré conocer al chico que hace aflorar tu lado rebelde? -bromeé con ella, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupada con su teléfono como para notarlo, tardó unos minutos en dirigirme la palabra.

- ¿Qué opinas de que sea ahora? -me dijo apartando por un momento la mirada de su teléfono.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Está por aquí? -miré a mi alrededor para saber si se encontraba cerca, lo que fue estúpido considerando que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lucía.

- De hecho... ya viene para acá -pude notar cómo le sonreía a alguien que se encontraba a mis espaldas, yo seguí su mirada y observé a un chico alto, delgado, rubio y de cabello en ondas lo suficientemente largo como para rosarle la frente; que se encontraba a unas dos mesas de distancia.

- Pero te advierto que es algo tímido -me lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si me estuviese haciendo una confidencia.

El chico llegó y saludó a mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla, luego Alice hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y el estrechó mi mano con una sonrisa educada en su rostro.

- Toma asiento por favor. -le pidió mi amiga y él así lo hizo, ubicándose a su lado y justo en frente de mí.

- Es un gusto conocerte al fin Jasper. -le dije de buena manera.

- Igual yo, Alice me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti -me gustó su acento sureño, le daba un aire... interesante, y su piel tostada por el sol hacía resaltar el hecho de que no era de por aquí.

- Espero que buenas -me reí y él se unió a mis risas.

- ¡Oh Bella! -me riñó mi amiga- Por supuesto que sí.

- Bueno Al, yo nunca sé cuándo decides contarle a un extraño sobre mis bochornosas hazañas. -le dije con un deje de ironía.

- ¡Por favor! Tampoco es que han sido tan graves -yo la mire con cara de "eres una mentirosa".

A todo esto Jasper nos miraba interrogantes y Alice se dirigió a él para explicarle sobre lo que hablábamos- Bella es un tanto distraída y podría decirse que tiene dos pies izquierdos, lo que da como resultado alguna situación desastrosa. Una vez andábamos caminando por la calle, íbamos rápido porque se nos hacía tarde, y ella terminó pegándose de lleno en la frente con un letrero rojo y grande imposible de no ver, pero claro ella estaba tan distraída que ni se percató. Lo peor es que terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Alice! -me quejé y la miré enfurruñada pero con una sonrisa divertidas en mis labios al recordar ese día, terminé con rasguños en las palmas de mis manos a intentar detener la caída y por supuesto con la vergüenza de haber estado rodeada de una gran cantidad de gente porque era hora pico.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! -se excusó al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

- Pues bien, a la final terminaste por contarle lo que no quería -le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Tú sacaste a relucir el tema- se encogió de hombros.

Jasper que sólo se había limitado a vernos a la una y a la otra en este intercambio de palabras intercedió por mí para hacerme sentir un poco mejor:

- No te avergüences, yo soy un poco torpe también. -se sonrojó y desvió la mirada un poco. No quise indagar en el tema para no incomodarlo o que resultara ser yo la incomodada... otra vez. Así que decidí darle otro rumbo a la conversación.

- Veo que tienes un buen dominio del inglés ¿Tomaste algún curso para venir aquí?

- No, siempre me ha gustado el idioma y lo estudiaba por mi cuenta. Cuando llegué aquí lo perfeccioné un poco.

- A mí me gusta el Francés, pero no creo tener la suficiente dedicación como para aprenderlo por mí misma -acotó mi amiga, supongo que tratando de hacerle un cumplido a Jasper.

- ¿Y con quien viniste al país? -le interrogué.

- Solo. -tal parecía que él no era un chico locuaz. Lo que contrastaba muy bien con mi amiga. Bien dicen que polos opuestos se atraen.

- ¿Solo? -repetí sorprendida.

- Es estudiante de intercambio -explicó Alice.

- Debe ser difícil adaptarse aun nuevo ambiente, sobre todo si lo haces solo.

- Era algo que quería hacer así que vale la pena. Y ya no estoy solo -cuando dijo esto último miró a mi amiga como haciendo hincapié en sus palabras, fue una mirada tan tierna y penetrante que me enterneció y a la vez me dio una punzada de envidia. Ella había encontrado a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ella quería, no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos porque ellos no dañarían a nadie. Era algo que yo no podría tener jamás con Carlisle y sin embargo me encontraba deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi suerte cambiara.

Al salir de mi última clase, me dirigí hacia mi casillero para guardar mis libros. Alice me esperaba junto a Jasper en el estacionamiento para irnos a casa, tal parece que tendríamos otro acompañante de viaje durante todos los días. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos que iban y venían, en su mayoría apresurados por salir del edificio tras culminar sus clases. Era viernes, así que creo que eso tenía una gran influencia en el alboroto y la algarabía que más de uno que planeaba irse de juerga. _¡Viernes de locos! _le decía yo.

A pesar de todo el gentío pude atisbar una figura, que bien conocía yo, ubicada justo en frente de mi casillero. En seguida mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y mis movimientos se volvieron un poco más torpes de lo que ya de por sí eran. Él parecía estar esperando a alguien, y en seguida supuse de una forma un tanto ególatra que era a mí.

- ¡Hola! -me saludó cuando me acerqué a él o bueno... a mi casillero.

Yo respondí a su saludo y me acerqué un poco más para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

- Estaba esperándote -respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

- ¿A mí? -pregunté retóricamente, el asintió. En seguida me emocioné con la perspectiva de que quisiera verme. -¿Y cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

- Le pregunté a Alice y ella me dijo que vendría para acá -explicó mientras me mostraba su teléfono para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo hoy luego de clase, pero sospecho que tuviste algo que ver con el cambio de actitud en Alice y quiero darte las gracias por tomar en cuenta mi petición.

- No fue nada. -hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto y me sentí un poco tímida.

- Claro que sí, significó mucho. -mi pecho se hinchó de regocijo, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por ser la causante de esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro de mi ángel- Y sé que no debo inmiscuirte en nuestros problemas familiares, pero me alegra que Alice te tenga como amiga. Por eso... -dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino _¡Oh mi Dios! _Si la idea no fuese completamente descabellada, diría que iba a pedirme matrimonio, y esa idea un tanto ilusa me hizo sonreír como tonta-... Te traje este pequeño obsequio como muestra de mis más sinceros agradecimientos. -extendió la caja en la palma de su mano ofreciéndomela, yo la tomé con dedos temblorosos.

- Ábrela -me animó son una sonrisa. Yo le hice caso y me encontré con un par de sarcillos de plata en forma de corazón con pequeñas piedritas de swarovski incrustadas alrededor, y al final estaban adornados con una piedra más grande colgando en forma de lágrima. Quedé fascinada.

_ ¡Guau! Lo que hice no ameritaba un regalo como tal, tampoco es que fue mucho, un par de palabritas y ya. Con un simple "gracias me bastaba._

-Esme los escogió para ti. -agregó Carlisle. Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí como si me hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría.

_¡Por supuesto! Ella. _Dije para mis adentros.

- ¿Te gustan? -preguntó inquieto. En seguida me recriminé a mí misma por dejar traslucir mis sentimientos.

- Por supuesto -forcé una sonrisa en mis labios, procurando que se viera lo más real posible.- Están preciosos, muchas gracias... a los dos.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer. Más bien es todo lo contrario. Gracias a ti, otra vez.

Yo me sentía más que incómoda. Todo rastro de alegría se había esfumado, me sentía decaída. Era como si alguien hubiese tomado un gran alfiler y me lo hubiese clavado en el corazón, desinflando mi regocijo y dejándome sumida en una completa desilusión.

- Esto... Alice debe estar esperándome -lancé una indirecta, espero que lo suficientemente sutil y clara para hacerle entender que debíamos ponerle un fin a este encuentro.

- ¡Oh! Cierto. Bueno, no te retengo más -se acercó a mi y depositó un beso de despedida en mi frente, cuando se retiró revolvió mis cabellos en un gesto juguetón. -Hasta el lunes, Bella. -se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo suspiré. _Espero que Carlisle no haya notado nada raro en mí, _me dije. En seguida me sentí un tanto culpable por haberme deshecho de él a conciencia. De verdad se sentía bien estar a su lado.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle, no estaba tan lejos así que, si me apresuraba, aún podía alcanzarlo. Guardé mis libros en el casillero y le grité:

- ¡Carlisle! -el se volteó y me miró interrogante, yo le hice un gesto para que me esperara. Tomé mi mochila y corrí hacia su dirección. Varias personas a mi alrededor me miraban extrañados, pero no me importó.

- Jasper es un buen tipo -le dije con voz entrecortada por mi carrera de hace unos momentos.

Él me miró por unos momentos desconcertado, sin duda pensando que me hacia falta un tornillo. Y negando con la cabeza rompió en risas.

.

.

.

**N/A: Awww Carlisle es taaaan considerado! Lo amo 3**

**Díganme ¿qué es lo más lindo que han hecho por alguien?**

**¿Qué parte les gustó o disgustó más del capítulo?**

**Recuerden que sus críticas constructivas son importantes ;)**

**Yo no me enojo, ni muerdo a nadie =d**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPITULO 7**

**CONTRATIEMPO**

_"¿Has escuchado la frase ´No se puede vivir sin amor´? Pues el oxígeno es más importante" __**Dr. House**_

El mes siguiente fue mejor y peor...

Fue mejor porque luego de un sutil "déjame en paz" de mi parte, pude librarme de Mike y sus invitaciones no deseadas, y peor porque mi amiga decidió cambiarme por el fantasma Casper y me dejaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, además de que mis notas en biología iban cada vez peor. Hace una semana Carlisle me había llamado a parte luego de su clase para hablar conmigo:

- Srta. Swan -que era como me llamaba cuando estábamos dentro del ámbito profesor-estudiante- he quedado realmente sorprendido con las calificaciones que haz obtenido en las evaluaciones que he realizado.

Ya sabía bien que ese "sorprendido por mis calificaciones" no se refería a nada bueno. Estaba consciente de mi fracaso.

- Y la verdad es que no son nada alentadoras -continuó él, aún con su aire de profesor respetable y que a la vez infundía un poco de miedo. Yo quería decirle algo que me justificara, pero la verdad no podía hacerlo sin caer en injurias. -¿Hay algo que te esté impidiendo un buen desempeño?

Su expresión cambió, al igual que el tono de su voz. Puso una mano en mi hombro como para infundirme confianza e instarme a hablar. Yo quise reir amargamente. La verdad es que ya sabía bien la fuente de mis males.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que algo esté impidiéndome un buen desempeño? -quise saber, tal vez él tuviese una teoría muy ajena a la realidad.

- He visto las notas que haz obtenido en las demás asignaturas y me doy cuenta que ésta es la única que se te dificulta. ¿Crees que soy un mal profesor?

Yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Él no podía creer que era el causante, era... ¡irracional! Mi ángel era un excelente profesor.

- No, no, no -me apresuré a decir- No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres excelente -me olvidé de formalismos y comencé a tutearlo como hacíamos siempre- Sí, se me hace un poco más difícil de comprender ciertas cosas, pero tampoco le he puesto suficiente empeño.

- ¿Y por qué no pediste mi ayuda? -inquirió.

- La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo.- confesé sonrojándome y desviando la mirada.

- Para nada, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo estoy aquí para ayudar a mis alumnos. Así que de ahora en adelante tomarás clases extra conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? -me sonrió, esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón revoloteara. ¡Carlisle era tan querible!

- De acuerdo -convine.

Cuando le dije a mi madre casi le dio un infarto, porque no se explicaba cómo podía irme tan mal en una materia que era tan "fácil" según ella, y con la que en mis años escolares anteriores no había tenido ningún inconveniente. Al principio le echó la culpa a mi profesor por no ser lo "suficientemente bueno", pero cuando supo que éste se trataba de Carlisle Cullen volcó todas sus acusaciones a mi persona, argumentando que me dejé llevar por la camaradería y había sido un descuido por mi parte bajar mi rendimiento académico (en esa última parte le di la razón). A la final dejó de hablarme por dos días y prácticamente me dijo que si no asistía por mí misma a las clases, ella me llevaría ¡Ni que fuera una niña! ¡A veces podía ser tan frustrante! Lo que era inicuo considerando que en las demás materias mi calificación era más alta que la de la mayoría de mis compañeros, aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo y era la primera vez que me veía envuelta en una situación similar.

_ ¡Padres! no puedes acostumbrarlos a las buenas calificaciones. Tienes una decaída y ¡saz! arman un drama. _Refunfuñaba yo para mis adentros esa noche en mi habitación.

Así que había llegado a un acuerdo con mi profesor, Carlisle, y tomaba clases extras con él dos veces por semana en la institución durante las tardes, que era el momento que él tenía libre. Además no estaba sola en esto, por lo menos tres compañeros más de mi sección y otros siete que no conocía me acompañaban en mi cruz.

Lo único bueno que pude sacar de todo esto es que Carlisle me llevaba a mi casa durante las tardes luego de las clases extra. Lo que nos daba una oportunidad para conocernos mejor... y para que mi amor por él fuese creciendo cada vez más, resultando doloroso en el proceso, porque cada vez más me daba cuenta del abismo que nos separaba a ambos, por ende andaba deprimida casi todo el tiempo. ¡Y mi amiga estaba demasiado enamorada como para notarlo!

Bien. Si observamos la balanza, mi vida se inclinaba más a lo peor. Por lo que el sentido de la equidad no estaba presente durante este tiempo.

- ¡Mañana cumplirás dieciocho! -chilló Alice dando palmaditas mientras nos dirigíamos a la primera clase de la mañana.

- Sí, ya me siento un poco vieja -hice un puchero.

- ¡Bah! estas tan fresca como una lechuga -dijo mientras me pellizcaba los cachetes.

- ¡Ouch! -me quejé- ¡Vaya Alice! Tú si que sabes cómo hacer cumplidos -ironicé poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras masajeaba mis adoloridos, y sospecho que algo rojos, cachetes.

- ¿Y qué haremos para tu cumpleaños? -preguntó con esa vocecita de quien ha tramado algo y trata de pasar desapercibido. Yo le seguí el juego.

- Pues nada realmente importante. Comeremos helado mientras vemos "Posdata: Te amo" en la tele ¿Que opinas? -le dirigí una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Que estas completamente loca si crees que dejarás pasar tu cumpleaños número dieciocho por debajo de la mesa! -casi gritó y me fulminó con la mirada.

- Te conozco Al, y estas muy equivocada si crees que no sé que estás tramando algo. -la señalé de forma acusatoria.

- Pfff de qué hablas Bella. Como ya dije "estas loca" -enfatizó las dos últimas palabras.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué el otro día te vi repartiendo volantes que, extrañamente, llevaban mi nombre?

- No sé de qué hablas. -se hizo la desentendida y aminoró el paso dejándome atrás.

Hoy me tocaba ver clases con Carlisle en la tarde. Las mismas se daban en el sótano porque era el único lugar donde había salones disponibles a esa hora, los de los pisos superiores estaban ocupados por los diferentes cursos que se impartían a la comunidad. De modo que estos eran los que se destinaban a las actividades extracurriculares. Así que estábamos rodeados de los cerebritos de grupo de ajedrez, los chiflados del grupo de lectura, los conflictivos del grupo de debate y más allá en un lugar alejado, en donde no podía escucharse los sonidos estruendosos y carentes de ritmo, estaban los del grupo de música.

A mi me daba un poco de terror esta parte del edificio, porque no poseía ventanas y me hacía sentir claustrofóbica, además de que algunas zonas carecían de iluminación y otras requerían de cierta reparación, pero el directivo en su afán de recortar gastos no tomaba mucho en cuenta estos detalles. De modo que yo siempre esperaba que llegara alguno de mis compañeros o, en su defecto, Carlisle para irme al salón acompañada.

La lección se estaba tardando un poco más de lo debido por culpa de un ñoño que hacía demasiadas preguntas e interrumpía a cada momento el ritmo de la clase, así que busqué el teléfono en mi mochila para enviarle un texto a mi mamá y avisarle que llegaría un poco más tarde. Grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que no lo traía.

-¡Demonios! -maldije mientras continuaba rebuscando en mi bolso infructuosamente- Debí dejarlo en casa ésta mañana.

- ¿Le sucede algo Srta. Swan? -preguntó mi _profesor._

- No, nada sólo... esto... busco algo en mi mochila. -me excusé y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Él siguió impartiendo la clase sin inmutarse. Yo seguía buscando, pero esta vez con un poco más de discreción y sin proferir palabra alguna. Luego de cuatro intentos en vano, me di por vencida. Esperaría que culminara la clase y le pediría a Carlisle el suyo prestado.

La espera se me hizo eterna, cuando por fin Carlisle anunció el término de la clase. Yo suspiré aliviada, y tomé mi mochila para dirigirme al escritorio donde él se encontraba organizando sus cosas. Pero se me adelantó el mismo ñoño preguntón así que me quedé parada a unos cuantos metros y reposé mi mochila en uno de los pupitres que se encontraban en la primera fila.

- Profesor, tengo algunas dudas que quisiera que me aclare -escuché que le decía.

_ ¡Oh no! Esto nos quitará por lo menos media hora más. _Quería llorar de la frustración.

Mi ángel miró su reloj de pulsera y le dijo:

- ¿No podríamos dejarlas para otra ocasión? Es un poco tarde. -su tono de voz sonó un tanto malhumorado y reanudó lo que estaba haciendo.

- De acuerdo -le contestó de mala gana, me dio la impresión de que se había ofendido. Se dio media vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte hasta la puerta, que trancó de un portazo.

_Sip. Definitivamente se ofendió._

Carlisle negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente, pero sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en frente. Decidí acercarme y colocarme a un lado de él sigilosamente.

- ¿Muy aburrida la clase Srta. Swan? -me dijo con tono neutral, pero sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Para nada. Estuvo muy provechosa -respondí con entusiasmo, tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

- Que bien -dijo con desgana masajeándose la sien.

- Te notas cansado -acoté. El levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa y, esta vez, mirándome a los ojos contestó:

- Lo estoy -se le veía tan frágil que en ese momento quise estrecharlo contra mí y abrazarlo, inundarlo de besos y acurrucarlo para que durmiera. -En un momento nos iremos ¿de acuerdo? -Yo asentí.

- ¡Oh! casi lo olvido. -me pegué en la frente- ¿Podría prestarme tu teléfono para llamar a mi mamá? Es que dejé el mío en casa.

- Sí, toma -me lo tendió y yo lo tomé.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta para salir al pasillo y así tener más privacidad. Tomé la manilla y la halé hacia abajo, pero ésta no cedió. Intenté varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Probé sólo halando la puerta hacia mí, pero no se movía y el pánico comenzó a invadirme.

- ¿Tienes problemas con la puerta? -la voz burlona de Carlisle sonó a mis espaldas.

- Está atorada –le dije en una mezcla de vergüenza y angustia.

- Déjame ayudarte -se acercó a mí y me rozó el brazo con el suyo cuando dirigió su mano hacia la manilla, yo aparté la mía instintivamente y me hice a un lado pegándome contra la pared, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para detallar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Vi cómo los músculos de sus brazos se contraían al halar la manilla. Una, dos y hasta tres veces; cada una de ellas con más fuerza que la anterior, pero la bendita cosa seguía en el mismo sitio.

Cuando haló la manilla una cuarta vez, Carlisle se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás alejándose de la infranqueable puerta. Me percaté de que había algo en su mano y cuando miré más detenidamente me di cuenta de que era la manilla, o mejor dicho parte de ella.

Rápidamente me coloqué en el espacio vacío entre él y la puerta para inspeccionar el lugar donde anteriormente había estado nuestro único modo de salida, la detestable manilla. Únicamente quedaba de ésta un pequeño trozo que sólo podía llegar a tomarse con los dedos.

- ¡Nos quedamos encerrados! -lo miré horrorizada. A tiempo que él me devolvía la misma mirada.

- No te preocupes Bella, buscaremos la forma de salir. -sonaba más calmado de lo que debía. Se acercó a la puerta nuevamente y comenzó a inspeccionarla de la misma forma que yo había hecho hace unos minutos, su aliento rosándome la nuca.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de abrirla? -pregunté esperanzada sin atreverme a voltear la cara para mirarlo, porque sabía que sólo abría unos centímetros de separación entre su rostro y el mío. Me escabullí sigilosamente hacia un lado, al lugar donde me había encontrado anteriormente para darle un poco de espacio.

- No tiene cerradura por este lado de la puerta, así que no puedo forzarla -la golpeó con sus nudillos, imagino que determinando la solidez de la puerta- abre hacia adentro y es de acero, por lo que tratar de derribarla sería algo ilógico. -comenzaba a notarse algo inquieto, lo que me inquietó a mí aún más.

- ¡Y salir por la ventana no es una opción! -dije con amargura. Él se recostó en la pared junto a mi lado pensativo.

_¡Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo qué hice de malo Diosito? ¿Por qué me castigas de ésta forma?... Y mi mamá. ¡Ay! Ella estará preocupada..._

En ese momento una chispa se incendió en mi mente. _¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡Tonta Bella!_

- ¡El teléfono! -dije con ímpetu, Carlisle pegó un brinco de sorpresa que casi me hizo reír.

Busqué entre mis bolsillos el teléfono, que había guardado durante mis intentos infructuosos de abrir la puerta, con movimientos algo torpes por el desespero. Cuando por fin dí con él casi quise saltar de la alegría. Se lo tendí a Carlisle diciéndole:

- Toma, llama al Director, el conserje, o la policía si es necesario -soné más histérica de lo que planeaba, pero no me importó. Carlisle tenía que entender lo que me afectaba ésta situación.

Él comenzó a marcar unos números en su teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja, volvió a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez situándose en diversos lugares de la reducida estancia.

- No cae la cobertura -mi alma cayó a mis pies. Corrí hacia donde él se encontraba y le pedí que me prestara el teléfono, así lo hizo y yo en un intento desesperado me subí a un pupitre en búsqueda de un poco de cobertura, pero nada. Traté una y otra vez en diversos lugares obteniendo el mismo frustrante resultado. A la final terminó por hartarme el pitido molesto que anunciaba la falta de cobertura y me di por vencida.

Le devolví el teléfono a Carlisle y comencé y golpear y patear la puerta, pegando gritos a diestra y siniestra. Él se unió a mi lucha:

- Ayuda, estamos encerrados -decíamos una y otra vez. Gritamos hasta que, por lo menos a mí, me fallaron los pulmones y mi garganta comenzó a irritarse. Pero nadie fue a nuestro rescate.

Lo más desesperante era que no teníamos visión de ningún tipo a ningún sitio. Estábamos completamente incomunicados.

Carlisle resignado de sentó en el suelo recostado de la pared frontal, en línea recta a la ubicación de la puerta.

-Ven Bella, siéntate conmigo -pidió, pero yo me negué- Ya verás que pronto alguien se darán cuenta y vendrán por nosotros. -como vio que yo no cedía decidió no insistir más.

A este punto yo estaba perturbada y caminaba de un lado a otro en búsqueda de una solución.

- ¿Intentas cavar un hoyo a China? Porque te advierto que no llevo mi pasaporte conmigo -intentaba aligerar la situación un poco y lo consiguió. Solté una carcajada y comencé a reírme histéricamente sin motivo aparente, no tenía gracia lo que acababa de decirme, sin embargo allí estaba yo doblada de la risa. Hasta que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos y la risa de pronto se convirtió en llanto.

En seguida sentí los brazos de Carlisle rodearme y por primera vez me acurruqué en su pecho y lloré. Lloré hasta que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas. En todo ese tiempo el acariciaba mis cabellos y me susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien. Me llevó hasta un rincón y juntos nos sentamos en el suelo frío, yo aún abrazada a su pecho y recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -me dijo cuando mis sollozos se detuvieron. Yo estaba avergonzada, pero la verdad es que me sentía un poco más liviana. Parecía que había descargado mis energías reprimidas y sólo quedaba el agotamiento.

- Sí -le contesté- Me siento como una tonta por haber llorado -le confesé escondiendo mi rostro. Él lo levantó con delicadeza y pasando su pulgar por debajo de mis ojos secó el rastro de las lágrimas diciéndome:

- No eres tonta, es una reacción normal a esta situación -hizo énfasis señalando la habitación.- Si yo hubiese sido mujer lloraría, pero soy hombre y se supone que debo hacerme el valiente -dijo riendo, lo que me hizo reír a mí también. Agradecida de sus intentos por distraerme.

- Menos mal que no estoy sola, o me hubiese vuelto loca -puse los ojos en blanco de sólo pensarlo.

- Sí... yo agradezco tener tu compañía. Hace la espera más tolerable -¿eso quería decir que le agradaba tenerme cerca? Me emocionó esa perspectiva.

El tiempo pasaba, y el hambre comenzó a hacer estragos, también el sueño comenzó a invadirme, así que para distraernos un poco, Carlisle y yo comenzamos a hablar por largo rato de algunas nimiedades. Cosas como de música, libros y películas favoritas. Descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

De repente la luz se apagó y los ventiladores que mantenían el aire fresco de detuvieron.

-¡Maldición! -escuché decir a Carlisle, no podía verlo pero por su locución deduje que no estaba para nada contento.

- ¿Que sucedió? -pregunté aterrada. ¿Qué era peor que estar encerrada y a oscuras? ¡Ah, sí! ¡MORIR ASFIXIADOS!

- Debieron haber cortado la electricidad. ¡A buena hora! -se notaba su exasperación.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotros?

- Mantengamos la calma. Si estamos tranquilos no nos sucederá nada.

- De acuerdo.

Sentía cómo el aire a nuestro alrededor se iba poniendo denso y asfixiante, poco a poco el calor fue invadiendo mi cuerpo. Era incómodo. Me quité la chaqueta que llevaba encima y recogí mi cabello con una coleta que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, pero eso no fue suficiente comencé a sentirme mareada, de modo que me aferré al brazo de Carlisle como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó alarmado al notar mi agarre y el sonido de respiración irregular.- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Estoy algo mareada -contesté jadeante.

Tanteando un poco, y tratando de no tocar alguna parte íntima de mi cuerpo llegó hasta mi rostro, tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos e hizo que me acostara, reposando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Trata de respirar pausadamente. No nos conviene que te desmayes ahora - su tono de voz era serio y sospecho que estaba preocupado.

Yo trate de hacer lo que me pedía y logré estabilizarme un poco.

- ¿Mejor? -yo le respondí con un "sí".

- ¿Crees que alguien nos busque? -le pregunté, fijando mi mirada en él.

- Si ya no lo están haciendo ahora... no dudo que tarden en comenzar a hacerlo. Esme estará como loca buscándome -rió- Y tu madre ha de estar preguntándose dónde estás- Yo asentí, pero no dije nada. Luego me incorporé y me senté un poco alejada de él.

Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo por un largo rato, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quietos y sin decir nada, pero un sin fin de preguntas emanaron de mi mente.

_ ¿Por qué se fijó en Esme? ¿Qué es lo que él ama de ella? _y lo que más me inquietaba, _¿Podría yo algún día tener un poco de ese amor que él le profesaba? ¿Era lo suficientemente buena?_

- ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? -brotaron palabras de mis labios que yo no planeaba decir en voz alta, en seguida me arrepentí de dicho desliz.

- ¿A quién? -me preguntó con la duda impregnada en su voz.

- Esme -dije sin más, agradecía que no pudiera verme a la cara porque quería que en ese momento la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

- No lo sé -me respondió perplejo- Siempre no las llevamos muy bien y sentía que nos compenetrábamos mutuamente -no sé para qué pregunté, sólo conseguía con eso hacerme más daño. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad -me encogí de hombros aunque sabía que él no podía verme.

- ¿Crees que algún día alguien pueda amarme como tú... amas a tu esposa?

- Por supuesto Bella. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ame con locura -yo bufé- ¿Lo dudas?

- ¡Por favor Carlisle! seamos honestos. Yo no soy hermosa, ni tengo un cuerpo escultural mucho menos tengo una personalidad extrovertida.

- Nadie se ve a sí mismo con gran claridad Bella, y tú no eres la excepción. -¿estaba queriendo decir que yo era hermosa?

Y no sé si fue por la situación, porque la oscuridad me hacía menos tímida o el calor y la falta de oxígeno impedían el pleno funcionamiento de mis neuronas, pero sin saber por qué razón le pregunté:

- ¿Crees que soy atractiva?

No simpática, ni buena persona, ATRACTIVA.

- Te diré algo. Si yo tuviera... mmmm unos diez años menos te pediría que fueras mi novia. -no podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, me parecía algo irreal y realmente gratificante. Mi corazón latió con fuerza de alegría, y si pudiera verme, Carlisle se daría cuenta de la sonrisa ilusionada que bailaba en mi rostro.

- ¿Diez años menos? -solté una risita tonta- ¿Y qué te impide que sea ahora? -le dije un tanto coqueta.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y temí que hubiese llegado demasiado lejos con mis preguntas.

_Eres idiota Bella._

- Se me ocurren varias razones -comenzó a decir- Tengo esposa, eres amiga de mi sobrina, nuestra diferencia de edad por supuesto y soy tu profesor.

- Sí, tienes razón -convine, la situación se había puesto un poco tensa, así que dije a forma de broma- Entonces desearía que tuvieras diez años menos -funcionó el comenzó a reír y pronto yo también me uní a sus risas.

- Y hablando de eso... -dijo mirando su teléfono, la luz me segó por unos momentos- Son las doce de la medianoche.

- ¡Las doce! ¿Tan tarde? -estaba alarmada, no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido.

- Sip. Lo que me recuerda... -él se levantó y con su teléfono guió el camino al escritorio. Buscó algo en su maletín y volvió con algo entre sus manos.

-¿Un encendedor? -pregunté confusa cuando vi las llamas de fuego danzar frente a mi cara.- ¿Fumas? -el soltó una carcajada.

- No, Bella -dijo como si fuera obvio.- Digamos que soy un tanto... piromaníaco.

- ¡Dios nos libre! -exclamé poniendo los ojos como platos, a lo que él rió nuevamente.

- Bueno, bueno... no me interrumpas más. -yo lo miré interrogante _¿Interrumpir? ¿El qué? _El vio la incertidumbre en mi rostro así que me explicó: - Es oficialmente el 13 de Septiembre. Tú cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tengo mis medios -me guiñó el ojo. Luego comenzó a recitarme el "Feliz Cumpleaños" con una muy melodiosa voz ¡no sabía que cantara tan bien! Casi lloré de la alegría. -Pide un deseo. -me dijo cuando terminó la canción.

Yo cerré mis ojos y soplé fuertemente, apagando la llama del encendedor_. _Deseando tener más momentos como éste junto a Carlisle.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Que emocionante! ¿Creen que le guste Bella?**

**Me pregunto qué pasará después... oh! esperen! yo soy la escritora, así que sé qué sucede jeje**

**Pero quiero leer sus teoría =D**

**Y díganme... ¿qué les pareció el cap.? ¿Tan emocionante como a mí?**

**Nos leemos pronto (esta vez si va enserio)**

**Mordiskitos :[**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**SITUACIONES INESPERADAS**

* * *

><p>"<em>Busco la estabilidad en mis sentimientos.<em>

_¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?_

_Lo siento… es que no tienes la culpa de ser el 'pecado andante' Una dulce tentación traída de mi infierno particular._

_Dime por favor que no tienes nada que ver con lo que está sucediendo. Que tu repentina cercanía es sólo coincidencia._

_¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Las coincidencias no existen!_

_Entonces… ¿debo suponer que ésta es otra jugada sucia del destino?_

_¿Por qué ahora? _

_Tal vez sean sólo fantasías y tú no estas para nada interesado en mí._

_Sería lo mejor para mí, para ambos (creo)._

_Eres lo único que me mantiene en… ninguna parte. Neutral. Pero bastará sólo con una palabra, un gesto… y sabré qué camino tomar, a qué lugar pertenezco"._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente no fui a clases. No tenía energías para levantarme de la cama, sin embargo me obligué a mí misma a hacerlo y me dirigí al baño, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido debido a la mala posición que tuvo durante tanto tiempo en el duro suelo de aquel salón oscuro que me trajo la más despreciable y a la vez encantadora aventura de mi vida. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro cansado al recordar la forma tan original de Carlisle de cantarme el cumpleaños, y me alegró de que él fuese el primero en darme las felicitaciones. Al mirarme en el espejo del lavado noté una pequeñas ojeras que surcaban mis ojos. En seguida me sentí mal por Carlisle, a diferencia de mí, supuse que él sí que no podría faltar a su trabajo y debía sentirse muy agotado. Cuando mucho había podido dormir unas cuatro horas. Suspiré. De seguro la noticia correría como pólvora en ese pequeño instituto en el que un simple accidente era la sensación del momento.<p>

–¡Buenos días hija! –mi madre apareció en mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos; y no me extrañaba, ella siempre pedía el día libre en su trabajo para pasar mi cumpleaños junto a mí. Yo le sonreí y le devolví los 'buenos días'. Ella se acercó a mi con una enorme sonrisa y noté que traía algo entre sus manos, era una caja rectangular color crema con un enorme moño azul celeste coronándolo– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –me tendió lo que yo supuse era mi regalo de cumpleaños, yo lo tomé entre mis manos y la abracé, ella me abrazó a su vez, de la forma en que sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

–Gracias mamá –le dije al oído para luego darle un beso.

–Ábrelo –me animó, yo me aparté de ella y con cuidado de no estropear el hermoso moño azul del cual repentinamente me había encariñado, procedí a quitarle la tapa a la caja. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con un vestido color rosa envejecido. Lo alcé para admirarlo mejor, tenía un escote de corazón, entallado en el busto y la cintura, adornado con un gran broche plateado en forma de rosa a un costado dándole un aspecto más elegante.

Miré a mi madre asombrada, generalmente ella no se permitía darme este tipo de lujos que, ciertamente, no necesitaba.

–¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos castaños.

–¡Me encanta mamá –la abracé nuevamente– No debiste haberte molestado.

–Para nada, déjame consentirte. Además, no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años hija. –decía al tiempo que acariciaba mis cabellos.

En ese momento, entre sus brazos, sentí como si hubiese vuelto a ser niña. Y al parecer mi madre siguió el hilo de mis pensamientos –¡Oh! mi niña ya dejó de ser pequeñita, me parece que fue ayer cuando te sostuve en mis brazos por primera vez. Eras un pequeño bultito rosado, incluso entonces supe lo hermosa que serías. –sentí como su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en sollozos, me aparte un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas. Yo las sequé con mis dedos.

–No llores mamá –traté de calmarla dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda– Me vas a hacer llorar a mí también –pero ya era tarde, mi rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas. –Sabes que siempre seré tu niña. Aunque espero que cada vez menos torpe –me reí y ella lo hizo a su vez.

– Pues ya que la torpeza la heredaste de Charlie… pregúntale a él que tal lo lleva –ambas reímos nuevamente, ella jamás cambiaría. Siempre encontraba una manera de hacer una broma a costillas de mi padre.

–De acuerdo, lo anotaré en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

–Ven conmigo, te preparé un rico desayuno. –me tendió su mano y yo la seguí escaleras abajo.

El resto de la mañana, y parte de la tarde, transcurrió entre llamadas y mensaje de familiares, amigos, compañeros de clase, incluso de personas que yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Me decepcionó un poco que mi padre no se encontrara en esa lista, pero lo justifiqué pensando que todavía debía encontrarse en shock por los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

"No vuelvas a hacerme esto" me había dicho estrechándome fuertemente contra su pecho cuando conjuntamente con mi madre, el conserje de la institución, un bombero y por supuesto, Esme dieron con nosotros. "Estaban tan preocupado por ti" mi madre no se había quedado atrás, ella lloraba histérica y me besaba en la frente cada 5 segundos. Los tres estábamos abrazados mutuamente, se nos veía tan unidos que después de tanto tiempo sentí que volvíamos a ser una familia. Y me encontraba deseando con fuerzas que esto no fuera sólo una reacción del momento.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde mi mamá salió de compras, dijo que no tardaría. Esto no me extrañó, no era raro en ella hacer compras de último momento. Media hora después escuché el sonido del timbre y me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

"_De seguro mi mamá dejó las llaves, otra vez. Ya veo a quien salí yo de despistada. Aunque lo niegue y diga que es debido a los genes aletargados de mi padre"._ pensaba, pero no era precisamente mi madre quien llamaba a la puerta.

Me encontré con dos oficiales de policía. Eran una mujer rubia muy bonita y bien maquillada a la que el traje parecía quedarle chico lo que resaltaba sus grandes curvas y senos prominentes; y un hombre alto, moreno, de cabellos rizados con cuerpo de fisicoculturista. Se identificaron como agentes McCarthy y Hale, respectivamente.

– ¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan? –me preguntó el tipo forzudo.

– Si, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo oficial? –pregunté con voz temblorosa, su presencia no avecinaba nada bueno ¿Le habría pasado algo a mi madre? ¿O a mi padre? Mi corazón comenzó a martillear en mi pecho de forma descontrolada y sentí mis piernas desfallecer ante esa perspectiva.

–Debe acompañarnos –me dijo la rubia, apenas tuve tiempo para protestar cuando la tuve tras mi espalda sujetando mis muñecas con esposas.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué es todo esto? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! –repliqué tratando sacudiéndome y de deshacerme de las esposas, con lo que conseguí hacerme daño.

–Le pedimos que no se resista al arresto, o será mucho peor –la voz grave del oficial hizo que me detuviera en seco, más desconcertada que aterrada, pero sin duda aterrada.

–Venga con nosotros –la mujer me tomó de un brazo y el hombre iba tras nosotras, imagino que estudiando mis movimientos en busca de un indicio de querer escapar.

Todo esto me tenía más que desconcertada ¡Me estaban llevando arrestada! Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué delito había cometido yo? Un sin fin de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ninguna era lógica, ni mucho menos ameritaba una acción tan drástica como ésta. Como el hecho de no haber devuelto a la biblioteca pública el libro de español cuyo plazo de entrega llevaba vencido por casi un mes.

–No pueden hacerme esto –protesté una vez más cuando la agente trató de hacer que me metiera en el asiento de atrás del carro de patrulla que estaba estacionado frente a mi casa. Sin duda los vecinos tendrían de qué hablar por mucho tiempo ¡qué vergüenza! –Aún soy menor de edad. Esto es ilegal.

–Según tu cédula de identidad no es así –me respondió el tipo con sorna. Unos hoyuelos como de niño se marcaron en su mejilla derecha cuando sonrió de medio lado. Se burlaba de mí el muy bastardo– Justamente hoy cumples la mayoría de edad.

Esto sí que me dejó anonadada por unos momentos. No entendía nada, pero me di por vencida y me subí al auto sin rechistar, ya no tenía escapatoria. Si quería descubrir de qué iba todo esto sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Arrancó el carro, y el chico moreno encendió las sirenas. Me escurrí un poco más en mi asiento. Esto era sumamente bochornoso. Me sentía como una delincuente. A ellos se les veía serenos, hablando de temas banales y una que otra vez peleándose por decidir sobre qué estación de radio poner. Bufé. _"Qué poco profesionales"_ yo no sabía mucho al respecto, la poca información que tenía provenía de esas series policiales de televisión que a mi madre le gustaban tanto ver, pero sin duda éste era un comportamiento que no se amoldaba al de un oficial de policía.

De pronto mientras miraba por la ventana me di cuenta de que habíamos pasado de largo la estación central de policía. Esto me dio muy mala espina.

–¿A dónde vamos?– les pregunté furiosa y no obtuve más respuesta que esa sonrisa torcida y burlona de parte del grandote que ya comenzaba a irritarme, me entraron ganas de abofetearlo y sin duda lo hubiese hecho si no me encontrara atada de manos… además de las rejas metálicas que me separaban de la cabina frontal.

Entramos a un claro con un camino estrecho de piedras que nos condujo a un portón amplio de rejas negras, más adelante y a pesar del jardín de arboles frondosos se divisaba una prominente mansión de tres pisos color blanco al estilo francés. No tenía la menor idea de dónde nos encontrábamos.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –interrogué alarmada, obviamente no se trataban de dos simples policías guiándome a una celda de prisión para que pagara por mis crímenes. Crímenes fantasma debo destacar.

Esta vez parecía que estaban dispuestos a darme una explicación porque la agente Hale (si es que ese era su apellido realmente) giró su rostro hacia mí y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios color frambuesa me respondió con voz cantarina:

–Somos la 'Fashion Police'. Y tú Isabella Swan estas detenida por cometer el aberrante crimen de poseer un look desaliñado –mi cara de seguro parecía un poema, esto era como sacado de esos programas de televisión en los que creen que con mucho maquillaje, un corte de cabello y ropa adecuada la vida de las personas de pronto se volvería perfecta.

–¿Qué? Esto es una locura… ¿A quién rayos pudo habérsele ocurrido semejante cosa? –dije casi en un grito, estaba indignada.

Apenas brotaron estas palabras de mis labios fue como si un bombillo se encendiera en mi mente, la respuesta a mis preguntas formuladas. Reconocí la temática del asunto y el nombre de "Fashion Police" por un programa de televisión que tanto le gustaba a Alice sobre críticos de la moda, un tanto crueles debo decir. Sin duda esto había sido obra de mi amiga y lo único que pude pensar en este momento era en las distintas formas en las que le haría pagar por esto.

–Esto es obra de Alice ¿eh? –necesitaba una confirmación a mis especulaciones.

–Sí. –asintió la chica soltando una risita jovial.

–La odio –dije más para mí misma que para ellos. –Me va a oír cuando la vea.

–Bueno, pues para eso no tendrás que esperar mucho –agregó el grandote. Aparcamos al lateral de la mansión y pude ver el porqué de sus palabras.

En la escalinata de la entrada se encontraba Alice agitando su mano derecha efusivamente a modo de saludo con una sonrisa enorme. Se notaba a leguas lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con la situación.

El "agente McCarthy", me ayudó a salir del vehículo y me soltó las esposas que dejaron sus marcas en mi piel. Yo le dirigí un escueto 'Gracias' y me aproximé con mirada fulminante hacia la chica efusiva de la escalinata.

–¡En serio Alice! ¿Esto era estrictamente necesario? –la miré con una ceja alzada.

–¡Ay Bella! No me vas a decir que no fue divertido. –inquirió ella dando palmaditas alegres con sus manos. Yo le respondí con un bufido. –Ven conmigo. –me animó tomando mi mano y guiándome dentro de la mansión.

Yo aún la miraba recelosa, la conocía bien ¡quién sabe que torturas me tendría planeadas! sin embargo me dejé guiar.

La situación no fue tan mala como la imaginé. No. ¡Fue peor! Entre la agente Hale (que luego me enteré que su nombre era Rosalie y resultó ser amiga de Jasper, al igual que su novio el "agente McCarthy", o Emmett, que era su nombre de pila) y mi despreciable amiga Alice le realizaron un "extreme makeover" a todo mi cuerpo, desde mis cabellos hasta las uñas de mis pies. Realizaron un proceso de depilación sumamente doloroso, jalonearon mi cabello, lo pintaron, cortaron, alisaron, volvieron a ondular y; como si no fuese suficiente, untaron en mi rostro cuanto cosmético de belleza encontraron.

Pero sin duda todo mi suplicio valió la pena, porque la imagen que me devolvió el espejo era digna de ser una modelo de revista. Una chica completamente desconocida para mí me devolvió una mirada asombrada, con esos ojos grandes y expresivos enmarcados con espesas pestañas que los hacían resaltar y darle protagonismo a su color achocolatado, los labios carnosos y las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello castaño en suaves ondas cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó mi amiga sonriente. Situándose a mi costado. Yo le devolví una sonrisa risueña a través del espejo y asentí. Ya veía por qué las mujeres de la tv a las que le realizaban estos cambios lucían tan contentas.

–Han hecho un milagro –le dije mientras admiraba nuevamente a la extraña del espejo.

–Bah –hizo un gesto con las manos como desechando esa idea– Lo que hice fue realzar algo que ya poseías.

–De verdad gracias –de repente todo el resentimiento que poseía hacia ella por lo del arresto se esfumó. Me volteé para darle un abrazo– A la dos. –miré a Rosalie y le dirigí un gesto de agradecimiento.

–Fue un placer–me respondió ella, y guiñándome un ojo agregó:–Llámame cuando desees ser detenida nuevamente. Las tres reímos al unísono. –ya que mi trabajo está hecho aquí… iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar a Esme.

¿Esme? ¿Ella estaba aquí? No tenía ni idea. En todo el tiempo que había estado aquí –y había sido mucho- no me topé con ella. Tampoco es que deseara hacerlo. No me atrevería siquiera a mirarla a la cara después de que Carlisle y yo...

–Bien, sólo falta el toque final. Tú vestido -dijo Alice sobresaltándome al interrumpir el hilo de mis pensamientos. Y como si la hubiesen llamado, mi madre entró a la habitación con el vestido entre sus manos.

– ¡Oh hija! ¡Estás hermosa! –Chilló al verme– Ya sabía yo que estarías en buenas manos.

– ¡Mamá! –Dije en un saludo– No me digas que tú también fuiste cómplice de mi "arresto"–la miré acusatoriamente. A lo que ella se encogió de hombros diciéndome:

–No pude resistirme a la emoción de sentirme cómplice de algo. –ciertamente, mi madre a veces parecía una colegiala.

–Bueno… ¿y me dirán a qué se deben todas estas molestias? Digo, no es que no me agrade, pero aún no me han dicho qué hacemos aquí –y para enfatizar señalé a mi alrededor.

–Pues aquí es tu fiesta de cumpleaños boba –me dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

– ¿Aquí? –Repetí sin creerlo.

–Será una mascarada –canturreó mi madre animadamente– Sé que siempre haz querido una fiesta de cumpleaños así y nunca la tuviste, ni siquiera cuando cumpliste tus dieciseises. Así que éste es tu sueño hecho realidad.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Mis padres nunca se habían permitido semejantes lujos y la única oportunidad que tuve para que lo hicieran fue en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, pero tras la muerte de mi abuela materna, Marie, dos meses antes de la esperada fecha, toda ilusión fue a dar al traste de la basura. Así que bien pueden imaginarse la magnitud de mi alegría en ese momento.

–No, no, no, no jovencita –me detuvo Alice– Nada de llorar. Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje y todas las horas de arduo trabajo invertidos en ti –esto me hizo reír, sin duda no querría pasar por eso una vez más.

–Tiene razón –convino mi madre.

–Ve a vestirte que nosotras dos también haremos lo mismo. – Alice tomó a mi madre del brazo y ambas se dispusieron a salir cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta– ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. En el closet de allá –señaló unas puertas de madera color blanco que estaba al sur de la habitación. –…Están tus zapatos y tu máscara. Un regalo de mi parte –me guiñó el ojo y salió pitando de la habitación con mi madre pisándole los talones.

Me dirigí al armario y casi me caigo de bruces cuando vi lo que mi amiga esperaba que me calzara. Unas sandalias plateadas de fantasía con plataforma y tacón de aguja. Me las coloqué sin pensar mucho en ello, probablemente si lo hacía terminaría por optar ir descalza. Sin duda ésta sería una larga, larga noche de tropiezos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con golpe tímido.

–Adelante –dije alzando la voz.

Contuve mi respiración por unos momentos al ver el hermoso rostro de Carlisle emerger de detrás de la puerta. Por unos momentos atisbe en su rostro la misma expresión que yo debía de tener en esos momentos, pero deseché esa idea en cuanto paso por mi mente. De seguro mi mente fantasiosa en un intento desesperado buscaba ver reflejados en él mis propios sentimientos.

– ¿Puedo? –preguntó con la duda bailando en su rostro nívea.

– Por supuesto –contesté yo con una sonrisa. Él entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

–Estás hermosa –dijo con un tono de admiración en su voz.

–Gracias –sentí arder mis mejillas y evitando mirarlo a la cara me situé frente al tocador simulando arreglar mi cabello perfectamente peinado. Él me siguió y situándose tras de mí colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para captar mi atención. Su toque fue como un chispazo eléctrico que revivió hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

– ¿Buscabas a Alice? –ya sabia yo cuál iba a ser su respuesta, pero trataba de desviar un poco la atención.

– No –hizo una pausa– Te busco a ti. Necesito hablar contigo–estudié sus facciones a través del espejo, tratando de descifrar cuál era su estado de ánimo. Sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial. Me relajé en mi asiento y me incorporé para quedar cara a cara con él.

– Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –mi voz sonó más resuelta de lo que pensé. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche anterior todas las defensas estaban bajas… casi todas. No estaba segura de cómo debíamos comportarnos de ahora en adelante.

–Creo que debes hacerte una idea de a qué me refiero. Anoche no tuvimos oportunidad para hablarlo –su voz era serena, pero su mirada era inquieta. La de un hombre atormentado por sus fantasmas.

–Carlisle… yo… lo siento. Lo que ocurrió ayer no tuvo por qué haber… –quería darme de cabezazos, todo esto había sido mi culpa… por ser tan débil y ahora él estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

– Shhh –él me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios– No fue sólo tu culpa Bella, mía también lo fue. Así que no te disculpes. Esto no se trata de buscar culpables y ciertamente es tarde para arrepentimientos –acarició mi mejilla en un gesto apacible.– Pero no debe repetirse – murmuró separándose de mí con una expresión de completa seriedad.

– Lo sé –agaché la mirada, sintiéndome apenada y desdichada. Sintiendo mi corazón como si lo hubiesen estrujado dentro de mi pecho.

– Por favor, no hagas eso –pidió Carlisle, la misma expresión de tormento volvió a su rostro.

– ¿El qué? –inquirí en un murmullo.

– Eso –se acercó a mi nuevamente y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos– Quita esa expresión de tu rostro, por favor. No puedo soportar ver que sufres. Fue solo un beso y nada más. No te sientas culpable por ello.

"Un beso y nada más"

¿Es sólo eso lo que había significado para él? ¿Algo insignificante que de lo que no vale la pena siquiera avergonzarse?

"_Pues por supuesto idiota. Tú-no-le-gustas". _Me dijo mi subconsciente.

Pero para mí… para mí había sido tocar el cielo con las manos.

El recuerdo de la noche pasada vino a mi mente. Ese recuerdo que había tratado de reprimir en mi mente durante todo el transcurso del día. Hubiese querido decirle a Carlisle, contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas desde mi perspectiva. Quería que supiera la manera en que él me afectaba, el poder que ejercía en mí con tan sólo su presencia. Si mi timidez no me lo hubiese impedido… lo hubiese hecho. Le diría:

"_Ayer te acercaste un poco más a mí. Algo que me sorprendió, pero no niego que me encantó._

_Fue fascinante la manera en que juntos nos acoplamos, riendo y bromeando de nuestra situación. Creo que fue la primera vez que me sentí a gusto con mis sentimientos por ti, y a pesar de que recalcaste los hechos por los cuales era imposible una relación entre ambos… sentí como si no existieran barreras, sentí que nada podía impedírnoslo. Sólo estábamos tu y yo._

_Bajo la tenue luz del las llamas del encendedor, mirándote a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos color topacio, atisbé en ellos una chispa de afecto… el afecto que tanto le hacía falta a mi vida, pero había algo más en ellos ¿anhelo? ¿atracción? No pude descifrarlo. Poco a poco las dudas hicieron acto de presencia en mí nuevamente, acompañadas de unos nervios descomunales._

_¿Estabas tu atraído por mí? ¿Era eso posible?_

_Esas respuestas nerviosas de mi cuerpo cuando estaba a tu lado volvieron a mí cuando al fin creí que lo había superado. Mis manos temblaban al igual que mis piernas, mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi corazón latió desbocado. No tenía control sobre mi misma. _

_Mientras me conversabas de… algo que no puedo si quiera recordar, yo trataba de esconder de tu mirada mis manos temblorosas, pero mis intentos fueron en vano ¡me descubriste! Tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas, tan suaves al tacto, un hormigueo recorrió mi ser con ese contacto tan delicioso y juro que creí desfallecer al sentir tu calidez. Esa sensación tan vigorizante del contacto de tu piel con la mía._

_Me preguntaste si algo me pasaba, si me sentía bien. No supe qué responder, un '¡Oh! no es nada, sólo que estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti y tu mera presencia pone mi pulso a mil. Tranquilo, eso pasará. En un millón de años, pero pasara'. No creo que hubiese sido lo más conveniente. No podía siquiera volver a mirarte a los ojos, así que tomaste mi barbilla y la alzaste hasta que no me quedó de otra que hacerlo. Te miré. Y probablemente ése fue el error._

_Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, y ese silencio, ¡ese bendito silencio! hizo las cosas más difíciles para mí. ¿Cómo podía siquiera resistirme? Con tu aliento pegando de lleno en mi cara, aturdiéndome, evitando que pensara con claridad._

_No supe porqué, ni como sucedió, pero un segundo estaba perdida en tu mirada de una manera poco favorecedora para mi papel de 'no siento nada por ti' y al otro tenía mis labios junto a los tuyos, ambos sumiéndonos en un beso tierno y voraz. Enredé mis manos en tu cabello deleitándome con su textura, tu hiciste lo mismo con el mío, ahondando más el beso. Me abrazaste con fuerza y el calor de tu cuerpo me rodeó. El beso se hizo instantáneamente ardiente y nuestras bocas se unieron como si ninguno de los dos pudiera estar lo bastante cerca, no soporté la tentación de rodear tu cuello con mis brazos y así lo hice. De pronto tus manos recorrieron mi columna, y supe, con una certeza mareante, que cualesquiera que fueran tus razones para besarme, entre ellas no estaba la compasión. _

_No quise admitirme a mí misma las veces que había imaginado algo así, en mis sueños, en mis fantasías, entregándome a un amor prohibido._

_Unos ruidos de distintas voces provenientes del exterior hicieron que nos separáramos bruscamente, avergonzados. Apenas tuve tiempo de incorporarme cuando la puerta se abrió y una luz segadora se coló en la habitación hiriéndome en los ojos. Cuando adapté mi mirada a la claridad, me encontré con cinco pares de ojos fijos en nosotros"_.

* * *

><p>NA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo ^^ espero que les haya gustado!

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:

En mi país (Venezuela) a los 18 años es cuando se adquiere la mayoria de edad, eso implica que tienes la facultad para hacer lo que desees, ya no dependes de tus padres, pero también puedes ir a la carcel. No estoy muy clara de cómo son este tipo de cosas en los E.U. así que he optado por llevarlo a mí realidad. Quiero que tomen en cuenta esto para cualquier circunstancia que noten diferente o que no se amolde al lugar donde se desarrolla esta historia.

Bien, una vez aclarado ésto las dejo. Hasta pronto :*

P.D. si desean establecer contacto conmigo, la información está en mi perfil.


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

><p><strong>NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI<strong>

_"…tienen mis penas remedio: contigo porque me matas, sin ti porque me muero"._

* * *

><p>– ¿En qué estás pensando? –me preguntó Carlisle sobresaltándome, aún se encontraba acunando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo sutilmente tome su mano entre las mías y la aparté.<p>

– No es nada –hice un gesto con mi cabeza. –Pero tienes razón. Esto no volverá a pasar –forcé una sonrisa. –Creo que debería llamar a Alice para que me pongan al tanto de la situación que me esperará allá abajo.

Él asintió captando la indirecta.

– Yo la llamaré por ti. –se encaminó hasta la puerta, y dirigiéndome una última mirada, como de disculpa, se perdió en el pasillo. Pero ni que me dirigiera mil expresiones como esa podrían borrar la burla que sentí cuando me dijo que _sólo había sido un beso. _Como si hubiera sido algo que se intercambia todo los días al igual que una moneda, algo corriente. Como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Para mí estaba muy lejos de significar 'poco'.

Me sentía apesadumbrada, como si me hubiesen arrebatado algo de gran importancia. Tal vez ese algo fue mi dignidad. Que perdí desde el mismo momento en que bese a Carlisle. Pero me dije a mí misma que no sufriría más por él, y que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que se alejara con expresión de triunfo mientras sostenía mi dignidad entre sus manos cual trofeo haciendo alarde de lo estúpida que fui. No. Yo la recuperaría de regreso.

Unos pocos minutos después apareció en la habitación el torbellino que tengo por amiga. Me obligué a mí misma a quitar la expresión de pesar y adoptar una de completa alegría.

– ¡Ey! ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga? –dijo ella mirándome boquiabierta. Yo le dirigí un gesto infantil con la lengua. – Te ves muy bien Bella.

– Gracias. Tú también luces estupenda. –y la verdad es que así era, se veía genial con su vestido gris perla corte princesa y su máscara elaborada con pequeños trozos de espejos en formas desiguales que lanzaban destellos de luz a su alrededor. Llevaba su cabello liso levemente alzado de medio lado con un broche plateado.

– Gracias, gracias –hizo una reverencia teatral, a lo que yo reí aplaudiendo. Era muy fácil parecer alegre a su lado, porque en realidad no requería de mucho esfuerzo. Alice podía levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

–Bien ¿y ahora qué viene? –le pregunté. Ella cambió su expresión juguetona y adoptó una de perfecto profesionalismo.

– Primero debes esperar a mi señal para que salgas, mantén tu teléfono a la mano –me dijo tendiéndomelo y yo lo tomé.

– ¿Cómo lo…? –comencé a decir mientras miraba atónita mi teléfono. Con el apuro del "arresto" yo no había tenido tiempo para llevarlo conmigo.

– Este no es el momento para revelar los detalles de cómo llevé a cabo mis planes Bella ¡Concéntrate! –me reprendió mirándome crispada. Se notaba que todo esto de la fiesta la tenía un tanto estresada y agradecí internamente todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

– De acuerdo –dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

– Bien, como decía… tienes que estar al pendiente de mi señal y bajas del brazo de tu escolta por las escaleras. Luego comienzan a bailar el vals y… ¿qué? –dijo desconcertada ante mi cara de espanto.

– ¿Bajar las escaleras? ¿Bailar el vals? ¡¿Estas intentando que me mate Alice?! ¡¿Has visto el tamaño de estos tacones?! –ella soltó una risita tonta y ahora fue mi turno de mirarla exasperada –Esto no me parece gracioso Al. Quiero disfrutar el resto de la fiesta. No pasarla con una pierna rota en un hospital.

– Y lo harás tontita. Tu escolta no dejará que caigas en ningún momento.

– A todo esto… ¿quién es ese tal "escolta"?

Ella me hizo un gesto para que esperara donde estaba y asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta, llamó a alguien para que entrara.

Un hombre vestido de traje gris a rayas negras, corbata roja y una máscara negra apareció en el umbral de la puerta. La sorpresa y alegría me invadió al reconocerlo.

– ¡Papá! –exclamé en un gritito mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

– Mi Bells –dijo él a su vez mientras me envolvía en un abrazo– Feliz cumpleaños mi niña. –dijo susurrándome al oído

– Pensé… pensé que no lo recordabas –le dije con voz rota mirándolo. Él puso cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Cómo crees que olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi única y adorada hija? –pellizcó mis cachetes. Yo solté una risita por lo bajo. – No me comuniqué contigo antes porque me tenían secuestrado –señaló con la mirada a mi amiga. Yo reí nuevamente.

– ¡No! ¡A ti también! – me separé del abrazo de mi padre y me separé un poco de él para dirigirle una mirada divertida a Alice mientras negaba con la cabeza en signo de reproche, a lo que ella me devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiese tenido más remedio.

– Tuve que hacer que tomara clases de baile durante todo el día, lo hacía pésimo. –rápidamente se apresuró a añadir: –Sin ofender Charlie. –luego se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído– Ya veo de dónde sacaste los dos pies izquierdos.

– ¿Y aun así estás segura de querer que bailemos el vals? ¿Juntos? –ella tamborileo el dedo índice en su barbilla mientras fingía sopesar lo que le había dicho.

Yo me carcajeé ante su gesto y Charlie nos miró a ambas fingiendo estar ofendido.

– Bueno, bueno ya basta de divertirse a mi costa y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas –dijo mi padre al fin al ver que no parábamos de reír.

Alice se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos y le colocó una mano a mi padre a manera reconfortante.

– De acuerdo Charlie. Ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer. –y deseándonos suerte Alice salió apresurada hacia el pasillo.

Charlie dirigió su mirada hacia mí y parecía orgulloso.

– Esta preciosa Bells –la admiración era palpable en su voz.

– Gracias papá –respondí ruborizándome. –Si sigue diciéndomelo todo el mundo, voy a comenzar a creerlo –le dije en tono juguetón.

– Bah –hizo un gesto con su mano– pero si es la verdad.

Luego como si hubiese recordado algo de sustancial importancia, pegó un brinco y comenzó a rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos.

– Casi lo olvido –sacó un estuche rectangular de terciopelo azul y me lo tendió– Tu regalo de cumpleaños –explicó cuando lo miré dudosa. Yo tomé el estuche entre mis manos y, como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo, lo abrí lentamente. Me encontré con una gargantilla en forma de V elaborada con pequeños diamantes que brillaban alegremente lanzando destellos luminosos. Su belleza me cautivó y tracé con mis dedos la textura de sus piedras haciéndome a la idea de que era real.

– Papá. No debiste…

– Si tuve. –me interrumpió. – Es tu cumpleaños –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

– Bueno… está bien. Si tuviste.

– Qué difícil eres de persuadir –dijo sarcásticamente, yo sonreí.

– Ayúdame a colocármelo –le di la gargantilla y el la colocó con un poco de dificultad. Sin duda dando a entrever que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

El teléfono comenzó a repicar entre mis manos. No tuve que mirar la pantalla para saber que se trataba de Alice, así que rápidamente lo llevé a mi oído.

– Dime –contesté.

– _Ya pueden bajar_ –dijo rápidamente para luego colgar, dejándome estupefacta. Me dirigí hasta la peinadora y tomé la máscara plateada coronada con una pluma blanca y me la coloqué.

– Vamos –le dije a mi padre entregándole mi teléfono. Él asintió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– ¿Lista? –me dijo tendiéndome su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo murmuré un "sí" no muy seguro.

– No dejes que me caiga, papá –le dije con nerviosismo y él me puso la mano sobre su brazo y la sujetó allí con firmeza.

– Jamás –respondió reacio mirándome con ojos enternecidos. Eso me relajó un poco, me sentía segura en sus brazos. Él jamás dejaría que nada malo me pasara mientras pudiera evitarlo. Como la vez que a mis cinco años me enseñó a manejar la bici con rueditas, siempre estuvo tras de mí cuidándome de no caer.

Así pues, juntos salimos de la habitación y caminamos con paso lento por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras de mármol blanco. Una gran alfombra roja adornaba todo el camino. Empezó a sonar una música suave y comenzamos a descender con parsimonia, un paso a la vez. Se escucharon los aplausos de la concurrencia ante mi aparición. Yo estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para alzar la mirada, en todo el trayecto la tuve fija en mis pies hasta que estos se encontraron a salvo en el piso de abajo.

Una vez allí mi padre tomó mi mano y la alzó haciendo un recorrido conmigo alrededor de un circulo de caballeros allí presentes que no supe distinguir en su mayoría, imagino que era debido a las máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros. Mi mirada se detuvo en uno en especial, tenía una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás muy al estilo de _El fantasma de la ópera._ Por la forma en que sus hombros se erguían solemnemente en ese traje negro como la noche y me dirigía esa sonrisa de ángel pude distinguir que se trataba de Carlisle Cullen.

"_¡qué guapo está!" _no pude evitar pensar mientras mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Me obligué a mí misma a mantener la compostura y sonreír.

Luego de culminado el recorrido de presentación, mi padre me guio hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde comenzó a sonar un vals que me sacó una sonrisa al identificarla y recordar su nombre, _Bombones de Viena. _Haciendo una reverencia tomó mi mano derecha y la besó, luego se incorporó sosteniendo dicha mano con su izquierda, para luego posar su mano derecha sobre mi homóplato izquierdo al tiempo que yo colocaba mi brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro derecho. De esa manera nos sumergimos en un vaivén de acompasado al ritmo de la música. Sorpresivamente noté lo bien que bailaba mi padre, haciendo que yo también me luciera, sin tropezar si quiera un momento.

– ¡Vaya! Esas clases de baile sí que te hicieron bien –bromeé y mi padre rió.

– Sí, todas estas horas de tortura valieron la pena. A la pequeña Alice no se le escapa nada –volvió a reír y yo me uní a sus risas.

– No, nunca –estuve de acuerdo.

Después de eso estuvimos sumidos en un breve silencio, noté como el rostro de mi padre de comprimía en un gesto de aflicción.

– ¿Qué va mal? –le pregunté inquieta.

– ¿Cómo fue que creciste tan rápido? –El tono de su voz era afectado, hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. – No me di cuenta en qué momento dejaste de ser mi niña y te convertiste en toda una mujer.

– Siempre seré tu niña.

– Te amo hija –besó mi coronilla– Sé que no lo digo muy a menudo, pero es así.

– Yo también te amo papá –lo dije en un susurro, no queriendo que ésta me traicionara y se quebrara al hablar. Besé su mejilla -lo que no me costó mucho, cortesía de mis tacones que me hacían lucir casi de su misma altura- y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro con la cara girada hacia su cuello, consciente de que no estábamos solos en el lugar y de que mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas por la emoción del momento. Era lindo sentirse querida, y saber que a pesar de que eran pocas las veces que nos demostrábamos cariño… allí estaba y no podía tener duda de ello.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así, el momentos en sus brazos se me hizo eterno, cuando mi padre se apartó un poco de mí y haciendo que diera un giro sobre mí, me entregó a los brazos de un hombre vestido de negro.

Mi cuerpo fue consiente primero que mi mente de que me encontraba en brazos de Carlisle. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con ímpetu y sentí mis piernas desfallecer. Si no hubiese sido porque él me tenía asida fuertemente de la cintura creo que hubiese dado a parar al piso.

– ¿Eres feliz? –me preguntó en un susurro, su aliento tibio golpeando mi nuca y provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando mi mente se recuperó de la conmoción pude analizar sus palabras, no logré comprenderlas.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Me refiero a la fiesta, todo esto ¿era lo que querías?

– Por supuesto, es algo que yo siempre había querido.

– ¿Seguro? No me pareces de tipo de chica a la que le gustan este tipo de cosas.

De pronto una repentina ira recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿qué sabía el de mis sentimientos… de mis deseos? ¿Ahora venía a pretender que me conocía más que yo misma? No tenía derecho a poner en duda mis palabras, mucho menos cuando no podía ser consiente de mi amor por él.

– Entonces no creo que sepas mucho de mis gustos –dije con voz cortante, pude sentir cómo Carlisle se tensaba en reacción a mis palabras. Casi en el mismo momento en que las dije me arrepentí, pero ya era tarde para enmendar cualquier error. Carlisle no dijo nada y yo tampoco, nos sumergimos en un un silencio incómodo.

Los movimientos de Carlisle eran gráciles y sutiles, tan ligeros parecía que no existiese suelo a sus pies. Dediqué mi atención al ritmo de sus pasos sólo para tener algo en qué ocupar mi mente.

1,2,3…

1,2,3…

1,2,3…

Giro

1,2,3…

1,2,3…

1,2,3…

Alguien se acercó a nosotros y yo suspiré agradecida. Aunque suene extraño, no quería estar cerca de Carlisle, no sintiendo toda esta tensión entre ambos y a la mirada escrutadora de la concurrencia. Era simplemente… insoportable.

Él se separó de mí repitiendo el mismo proceso que mi padre realizó con él. Unas manos fuertes tomaron mi cintura, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención a quien fuera mi acompañante de baile, tenía mis ojos fijos a la espalda de Carlisle que se iba perdiendo entre el gentío y a la sensación de vacío que me dejó, una especie de hormigueo en las partes con las que había estado en contacto hacía unos momentos.

No soportaba tenerlo cerca, pero el tenerlo lejos tampoco me agradaba. ¿Quién podía entenderme? Ni siquiera yo podía hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo va todo pequeña delincuente? –dijo una voz grave y juguetona a mi oído haciéndome pegar un respingo.

– ¡Emmett! –lo miré con mis ojos como platos.

– Veo que ya nos han presentado, aunque yo no estaba presente –soltó una risita que hizo que sus hoyuelos de niño se marcaran en su mejilla.

– Pues sí, tu novia Rosalie es tan comunicativa que ya hasta siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

– Eso es bueno, así pasamos por alto las formalidades ¿no es así pequeña delincuente?

– ¡Oye! –Lo miré ceñuda– ¡No me digas así! – e hice lo que siempre hacía cuando algo me desagradaba, le saqué la lengua. Esta vez el rió estruendosamente, pude notar como varios ojos se fijaban curiosos en nosotros.

– ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Y justamente el día en que la ley para niños deja de protegerte –hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Me estaba tomando el pelo y disfrutaba hacerlo.

– ¿Me dirás cómo conseguiste un carro patrulla para mi "arresto"? Tu novia no quiso darme detalles –hice un puchero.

– Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos –dijo con un guiño. Y como para cortar el asunto, hizo que me girara sobre mi misma y me entregó a los brazos del siguiente acompañante de baile.

– Esta conversación no ha terminado –logré decirle antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchase, él me sonrió con sorna a modo de respuesta.

Cuando terminé con el baile mis pies estaban tan adoloridos que creí que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento ¿con cuántas personas había bailado? No tenía ni idea, pero desde luego que eran muchas. Entre ellos destacaban algunos de mis compañeros de clases, de hecho, mirando alrededor de la estancia, la gran mayoría de Forks High se encontraban presentes.

Mi madre se acercó a mí con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro una máscara de plumas negras, traía un vestido azul rey y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, lucía bastante joven. Sentí sus brazos envolverme en un tierno abrazo y llenar mi cara de besos.

– Estuviste estupenda cariño – me dijo mientras acomodaba las ondas de mi cabello.

– Gracia mamá, aunque no creo que deba atribuirme todo el mérito. Mis acompañantes se movían con bastante agilidad en el baile.

– Bueno, eso no ha de extrañarme. Fue Alice quien organizó quiénes, cuándo y durante cuánto tiempo debían bailar contigo.

– A estas aturas no podría estar extrañada. Alice suele llegar a hacer un poco obsesivo-compulsiva con el orden de las cosas.

– ¿Hablaban de mí? –apareció la aludida como si proviniera de la nada. Tras mirar por encima de su hombro pude notar que veía acompañada. Carlisle que se encontraba con un brazo rodeando la cintura de su esposa, Esme quien tenía un antifaz dorado con una pluma ámbar a un costado. Nos dirigieron un saludo a mi madre y a mí.

– Felicidades Bella –Esme me dio un abrazo efusivo y yo se lo devolví dándole las gracias. Luego sentí que le daba un leve codazo a Carlisle y le dirigía una mirada significativa, luego supe la razón.

– ¡Oh! Cierto –murmuró Carlisle y me entregó una caja adornada con un lazo. Yo me detuve un segundo más de lo debido para tomarlo entre mis manos –Un pequeño obsequio. –me explicó. Yo asentí y les agradecí.

–Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado, tratamos de detener a Alice un poco, pero ya sabes cómo es.

– No te preocupes Esme, todo está perfecto. –le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que admiraba la decoración en tonos que iban del beige al dorado. El techo estaba adornado con largas telas en forma triangular que se encontraban en el centro, donde se encontraba una gran lámpara colgante Imperio con luces interiores, de bronce en oro fino y cristal. Todo a mí alrededor estaba cubierto de ranúnculos, peonias, y rosas blancas en ramos.

– Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte –anunció Alice y me tomó de la mano llevándome a la parte trasera de la mansión. Mi madre y sus tíos pisándonos los talones.

Lo primero que vi fueron luces, luces por doquier, en una decoración al aire libre mesas ubicadas alrededor de la pista de baile con centros de mesa hechos con flores naturales y varias velas que brindarán además de una iluminación especial, un ambiente sumamente cálido e intimista.

No me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando de pronto comencé a sentirme mareada por la falta de aire.

– Esto es hermoso Al –le dije con voz amortiguada por la conmoción.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Pues esto es obra de Esme, una gran decoradora ¿no? – Yo asentí y con una pequeña punzada de culpa le dirigí otras sartas de agradecimientos a Esme, que respondió con un "Fue todo un placer".

Luego nos dirigimos a sentarnos en nuestras respectivas mesas, ya todos los invitados se encontraban en el lugar y alguno que otro en la pista de baile.

– ¿Y mi padre? –pregunté a Alice girando sobre mí misma para ver si notaba su presencia.

–No creas que soy tan ingenua. –Bajó el tono de su voz, tanto que llegó a convertirse en un susurro– Sé que tu madre y él no tienen una buena relación, así que lo acomodé en la mesa donde está Billy Black –señaló una mesa ubicada en una esquina donde se les veía a ambos enfrascados en una conversación.

A unas cuantas mesas pude divisar a Emmett, que comenzó a hacernos señas -un tanto exageradas- para que nos acercáramos a su mesa, mi amiga también lo notó y excusándonos con nuestros acompañantes de mesa, me arrastró con ella. Al estar más cerca reconocí a Jasper y Rosalie que estaban a sus costados, pero había una cuarta persona de espaldas a mí que no conocía.

– Hola Jasper –saludé al novio de mi amiga quien se puso en pie para darme un abrazo y mis respectivas felicitaciones.

– Permíteme presentarte a mi primo –señalo al chico desconocido quien se levantó de su asiento, era mucho más alto de lo que parecía.

– Edward Masen –me dijo tendiéndome su mano, yo la estreché y, para mi sorpresa, él la beso de una forma que me hizo sonrojarme.

– Isabella Swan –me presenté.

– Un nombre muy bonito, claro, al igual que tú –elogió con voz aterciopelada para luego regalarme una sonrisa ladina, yo quité mi mano bruscamente de la suya. Un tanto espantada por el "entusiasmo" en sus palabras.

– Eh, gracias… –y volví mi atención a Rosalie. –Luces fantástica –le di un abrazo– Te luce el traje de policía, pero el rojo granate definitivamente es tu color.

– A ti también le lucen las esposas, pequeña delincuente –bromeó Emmett. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

– Eso me recuerda… ustedes me deben una explicación –señale a Rosalie y Emmett.

– No dejaras de insistir ¿cierto? –acató él.

–No –respondí– resuelta.

Emmett soltó un suspiro sonoro y miró a Rosalie quien se encogió de hombros.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo –levantó sus manos en signo de derrota– Cantaré como un pajarito.

– Bien –me acomodé en una silla– Comienza.

Emmett se adentró en su relato, contándome cómo había cometido la pequeña travesura de quitarle el carro patrulla a su padre y su uniforme, con el de Rosalie fueron más imaginativos y lo robaron de uno de los casilleros de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre. Hasta el momento no tenía noticias de su padre ni de si se había percatado de lo que había hecho –aunque sospecho que ciertamente debe haberlo notado, por razones obvias- Además, ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para su castigo.

– Creo que los que debería ir presos son otros –añadí una vez que Emmett confesó su travesura.

– Créeme, no podrán conmigo –el grandote flexionó sus brazos en una patética demostración de super-fuerza.

– Seguro –dije sarcástica– Sobre todo si la justicia vive bajo tu mismo techo.

– Ya basta de charlas –dijo Alice al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla– Vamos a bailar.

Los demás emitieron unas cuantas palabras en aprobación y se incorporaron de sus asientos, cuando me quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de que todos ya tenían sus parejas, menos yo.

– ¿Bailamos? –el chico que recién conocí, Edward me tendió su mano, yo dudé unos momentos hasta decidirme por tomarla.

– Claro –le dije con una sonrisa constreñida.

No sé si fue idea mía, pero noté un destello de complicidad procedente de los rostros de las cuatro personas presentes que se miraron unos a otros sin emitir palabra alguna.

Los seis nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, donde sonaba una canción muy movida. Yo trataba de que mis movimientos no fueran muy sensuales ni que su cuerpo rozara el mío. Lo sentía… inmoral. No sabía por qué este chico me hacía sentir tan cohibida. Era algo extraño. Pero Edward tenía otros planes, con una mano me sujetó de la cintura y me pegó más a su cuerpo.

– Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor –me dijo al oído y yo me estremecí, con la incomodidad acrecentándose cada vez más.

Estuvimos así por un buen rato, yo no hice aspaviento de separarme otra vez, hasta que no pude soportar la sensación de estar siendo observada; lo que era lógico ya que en el lugar se encontraba gran cantidad de personas y nosotros estábamos en medio de todas ellas, además de que se suponía que yo debía ser el centro de atención en esta fiesta.

Pero esto era algo diferente. Era como si alguien me escrutara con la mirada. Y se sentía como si no debía dejarme ver por esa persona, porque esto no le gustaría.

– Discúlpame –le dije a Edward, con la culpa perceptible en mi voz –pero necesito tomar un poco de agua.

Luego me alejé de él y, luego de preguntarle a Alice dónde se encontraba, me dirigí a la cocina. Tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos logré dar con ella.

– ¿Ese chico estaba muy cerca de ti no crees? –escuché que una voz decía tras de mí, yo pegué un brinco espantada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté evadiendo su pregunta, ¿quién se creía? ¿Mi papá?

–Quería hablar contigo.

– Sobre… –insté a continuar.

– El beso –yo hice un gran esfuerzo para no poner mis ojos en blanco porque resultaría grosero.

– No tenemos por qué hablar del tema una y otra vez como si eso fuese a borrar lo sucedido Carlisle. ¿Estuvo mal? Sí ¿Volverá a pasar? No. Entonces… ¿Por qué armar tanto rollo? Fue algo sin importancia ¿no? Entonces queda todo solucionado. Fin.

Le di la espalda a Carlisle dispuesta a irme de allí cuando él me tomo por un brazo e hizo que me volteara a mirarlo.

– ¿Eso es lo que fue para ti? –creí ver reflejado el dolor en su rostro.

–No, eso es lo que fue para ti – le dije con amargura, mirándolo con gesto ceñudo. Su expresión se endureció y soltó su agarre en mi brazo.

–Yo no dije que fue algo sin importancia. –sonaba enfadado.

– Pues a mí no me pareció "Fue sólo un beso y nada más" –lo remedé.

Él tomo su cabello entre sus manos con frustración.

– Lo interpretaste mal. Todo mal. Me refería a que no debías sentirte mal por algo tan inocente como un beso…

– ¿Inocente? –lo miré con una ceja alzada en una expresión sarcástica.

– Bien, puede que 'inocente' no sea la palabra, pero en comparación con otras cosas es una nimiedad. No es como si hubiésemos hecho… algo mucho peor.

– ¿Cómo qué? –inquirí. Esta vez él fue quien me miro con una ceja alzada como queriéndome decir "¿De verdad necesito explicártelo con todas las palabras?" Y luego yo caí en cuenta de a lo que se refería. Un rubor inundó todo mi cuerpo ante esa perspectiva.

– Pues no cabe la menor posibilidad de que eso ocurriera ¿sabes? No soy una fácil. –lo miré ofendida.

– ¡Oh! No, no no –se apresuró a añadir- Claro que no, no me refería a eso ¿Por qué siempre tienes que malinterpretar todo lo que te digo? –tomó nuevamente su cabello con frustración.

– De acuerdo… lo siento.

El suspiró. Como si todo esto lo hubiese agotado.

– Bella yo sólo quiero que el beso no influya en nuestro trato –tomó mi mano entre las suyas, yo temblé ante ese gesto. Sintiéndome envuelta en su calidez.

– Yo tampoco lo quiero, pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

– ¿Es que acaso no ves lo difícil que es todo esto para mí?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Estoy enamorada de ti –solté de sopetón.

– Bella yo… No sabes lo alagado que esto me hace sentir pero… yo no puedo corresponderte. –su tono de voz se me antojó culpable.

Mi alma cayó a mis pies. Y era realmente estúpido que sus palabras me decepcionara y me cayeran como un balde de agua fría ya que siempre estaba convenciéndome a mí misma de que nunca sería correspondida; aunque yo siempre mantuve una llama esperanza, y últimamente creo que estaba alimentando el fuego demasiado, y no estaba preparada para la ráfaga de aire gélido que la apagó dejando a su pazo las cenizas de un amor que no pudo ser.

Sin poder contenerlo, mis ojos comenzaron a picar y rápidamente ojos se humedecieron. Yo luchaba conmigo misma para que las lágrimas no brotaran, reprochándome por ser tan débil.

– Ey –tomó mi rosto entre sus manos y con un dedo borró es rastro de mis lágrimas. –No llores por favor –me dijo con voz afectada mientras me acunaba contra su pecho, su olor a almizcle y madera hizo que me convulsionara un poco más en sollozos a sabiendas que jamás podría ser mío ni yo suya –Shhh –siseó en un intento de calmarme, soltó un improperio por lo bajo, algo extraño en él que siempre era tan educado – No es que no te quiera Bella, claro que lo hago… yo también estoy enamorado de ti –sonaba desesperado, pero no creí ninguna de sus palabras, sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor y que él no se sintiera culpable.

– Eres un mentiroso –le respondí con voz rota. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– Si, tienes razón. Soy un mentiroso –yo desvié a mirada decepcionada de tener razón– Pero soy un mentiroso por haber ocultado esto que siento por ti desde hace tiempo. Sabía que no estaba bien, porque eres sólo una niña. No puedo corresponderte porque no soy el hombre adecuado para ti, porque no te merezco, no porque no lo quiera. Por supuesto que lo quiero. Me he encontrado deseándolo en cuerpo y alma estos últimos años. Me tienes loco Isabella Swan. Haz hechizado mi corazón, pero no podemos estar juntos y eso me atormenta, me vuelve loco porque te amo.

Me parecía estar soñando, era algo surreal. No podía ser que Carlisle Cullen me hubiese declarado su amor. No. Esto debía ser un sueño. De seguro si me pellizcaba en este preciso momento no sentiría nada. A lo mejor despertaría y me libraría de caer en ilusiones falsas nuevamente. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer, despertar, porque esto definitivamente se trataba de un sueño.

Pero sí que sentía, y esto no era upara nada un sueño.

Lo supe cuando sentí los cálidos labios de Carlisle unirse con los míos en un beso voraz.


	11. Capítulo x

**Y luego de una larga espera... estoy por aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo que, para ser honesta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar. Tuve que escribirlo cuatro veces para quedar satisfecha con el resultado (que espero que también les agrade), lo bueno es que ya tengo bastante material para futuros capítulos y el siguiente será publicado más pronto de lo que lo fue este ya que por fin ¡TENGO VACACIONES! así que me dedico de lleno a lo que me gusta: leer unos cuantos libros que he aplazado y, por supuesto, escribir.**

**No las entretengo más. Espero que disfruten el capítulo ;)**

**P.D.: Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermana YeiGonz que ha sido mi roca estos últimos meses y me da lata para que lo termine rápido y ella pueda leerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**LOS PUNTOS SOBRE LAS IES**

_"La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo"_

Maurice Maeterlinck

Mi primera reacción ante la repentina muestra de afecto por parte de Carlisle fue… ninguna. Mi mente era una maraña de razonamientos ilógicos que trataban de buscarle un sentido a lo que estaba pasando ante mis narices, o mejor dicho, ante mis labios. Estaba en shock por lo que era incapaz de siquiera recordar mi nombre; luego cuando pude recuperarme –y no tardó más que unos segundos, pero que a mi gusto parecieron eternos- pasé al desconcierto, ¿Cómo este hombre, el hombre al que había amado secreta y platónicamente desde que tenía doce años, podía siquiera estar interesado en mí? ¿Cómo es que deseaba besarme? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo? Por un momento, mientras mi mente casi estallaba ante estos pensamientos, pude deleitarme con el beso ¡sería una idiota si no lo hiciera! Aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Fui consiente de sus suaves labios que se amoldaban con los míos, su lengua que danzaba en un vaivén con frenesí y de su aliento cálido en mi boca; pero también noté el sabor a un licor fuerte ¿brandy tal vez? entremezclado con menta en su boca. Inmediatamente caí en cuenta de lo discordante de la situación, del lugar en que nos encontrábamos y me aparté de los brazos de Carlisle como si de repente él estuviera hecho de fuego y yo me estuviera quemando. Él me miró desconcertado, con una expresión que no mostraba en lo más mínimo arrepentimiento o culpa por lo que había hecho, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que hace tan sólo unas pocas horas cuando me dijo que no debía repetirse.

Cientos de preguntas embargaron mi mente haciendo que diera vueltas y, literalmente, casi explotara ¿Qué quería él de mí? ¿Por qué había cambiado de idea tan de repente?

Necesitaba respuestas. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronostico y acción lógica, yo huí. Sin darle derecho a réplica. Sin darnos oportunidad de hablar.

Primero necesitaba pensar con claridad. Estaba confundida, atónita…

Un grupo de mis compañeros de Forks High me detuvo en mi camino y me distraje conversando con ellos como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida a pesar de que no hemos tenido mucho contacto en el pasado. La verdad es que no suelo ser muy sociable, y si ellos reaccionaron con extrañeza ante mi repentina cercanía, no lo manifestaron; supongo que fue por el hecho de que era la 'anfitriona' y se suponía que debía darle la bienvenida a mis 'invitados', no lo sé, no estoy familiarizada con este tipo de reuniones.

Al poco tiempo Alice vino hacia mí y remolcó nuevamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, muy a mi pesar. Allí se encontraba el primo de Jasper escrutándome con la mirada. En serio, ¿qué le sucedía conmigo?

El resto de la noche no volví a encontrarme con Carlisle, cuando mucho lo había divisado un par de veces a lo lejos, pero obligué a mis ojos a fijarse en otra cosa que no fuese el dueño de mi corazón.

Al día siguiente, luego de que mi cuerpo se hubiese recobrado del cansancio por todo el ajetreo de la fiesta y que los acontecimientos de la noche pasada vinieran a mi como un baño de agua helada -mientras más los revivía, más avergonzada, frustrada y confusa me sentía- me permití a mi misma pensar sobre ello con detenimiento, tratando de buscarle una explicación a todo. No quería creer en mi suerte, simplemente me negaba aceptar que un ser tan perfecto, hermoso y bueno como Carlisle pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo. Yo no soy atractiva ni con una gran personalidad; en realidad me considero simple, poco agraciada, y taciturna. Además el sólo hecho de haberme enamorado de él, un hombre casado me hacía sentirme inmoral y rebajada al más bajo escalafón de la sociedad; pero a pesar de todo ello me encontraba a mí misma prendada cada vez más de él, aferrada a una llama de esperanza, la esperanza de ser correspondida. Pero no creía en mi suerte, no era correcto que mis deseos se hicieran reales. Tal vez él solo quería hacerme un favor y volver mis sueños realidad, regalándome cinco minutos de dicha en sus brazos, mientras creía ingenuamente que él sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por él. Sí, de seguro así fue. Y lo hizo como regalo de cumpleaños o ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! A lo mejor eso formaba parte de un show de cámara escondida donde se burlan de la gente y no pude saberlo porque no le di tiempo a Carlisle de decírmelo. Debería mirar el programa de mañana.

Deseché esas ideas, se estaban tornando un poco estúpidas y fantasiosas. Bloqueé mi mente de aquel recuerdo, no deseando colapsar en mi habitación luego de que mi cerebro estallara por el sobre esfuerzo al que lo estaba sometiendo. Simplemente decidí que enfrentaría a Carlisle pidiéndole una explicación. Sí, definitivamente eso haría… bueno, eso si primero me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara sin parecer un semáforo en rojo.

El lunes llegó y con el mi nerviosismo por lo que le diría a Carlisle, pero ¿cómo abordar a la persona que te gusta para hablar sobre su "beso prohibido"? Tal vez con un "¡Hey, Carlisle! ese beso de la otra noche estuvo estupendo… aunque acordamos que nunca mas iba a pasar. Por cierto discúlpame por comportarme como cobarde y salir huyendo" no sería una forma adecuada y acorde al manual de comportamiento de Bella Swan.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo yo me encontraba cada vez más nerviosa inmersa en mis pensamientos, dándole vuelta una y otra vez a mi mente en busca de las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a Carlisle. Eso me costó unos cuantas reprimendas por parte de mi profesor de historia por no prestar la debida atención a su clase, seguido de una risita burlona por parte de la concurrencia y una mirada curiosa proveniente de Alice. ¡Alice! a ella nunca se le escapaba nada, por los momentos no hacía preguntas ya que nos encontrábamos bajo la atenta mirada del profesor Turner, pero yo sabía que en cuanto éste diera por culminada la clase, ella me atacaría con una gran cantidad de preguntas. Perfecto. ¡Como si no tuviera cosas igual de preocupantemente importantes en las cuales pensar! Ahora debía idear una sarta de mentiras que la convenzan.

A la final opté por olvidarme del tema de Carlisle, igual el fue quien me beso…

"_Y tu le respondiste"_ recalcó mi consciencia.

… Así que era él quien debía venir a mí.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Alice.

- ¿Qué? –respondí como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué andas tan pensativa hoy? –me miró con una ceja alzada a la espera de mi respuesta.

- No es nada –me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia- sabes que mi mente vuela cuando hay luna llena.

Ella emitió un bufido.

- ¿No será que es _alguien_ quien te trae así? No se… ¿tal vez alguien muy guapo, de ojos claros, y sonrisa de adonis?

- ¿A que te refieres? –coloqué mi mano temblorosa en mi regazo, ocultándola de la vista de Alice. Estaba realmente aterrorizada ¿Y si después de todo ella lo sabía?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Te gusta! Dime la verdad. Sabes que no soporto que me mientan –me miró acusatoriamente. A este punto yo estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco. ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Sabía lo prendada que estaba de su tío!

- No se de quién me hablas –dije tartamudeando, y debatiéndome entre salir corriendo de allí o no. Tal vez haciéndolo sería una confirmación para ella, y por nada del mundo yo lo admitiría, no a ella. No podría soportar su odio.

- Claro que sabes –yo lo negué, ya saben, negarlo hasta el final.- Pues de Edward, boba –soltó una risita, y yo solté un suspiro a su vez. Sentí que un gran peso se me quitaba de encima.

- ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco Alice! –puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sabes que eso no importa. Es igual que Jasper y yo, hubo química desde el primer momento. Al vernos ambos supimos que éramos el uno para el otro. Además, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo animados que se les veía a ambos la otra noche.

"_Si supieras"_ pensé.

Y de repente allí estaba el escudo que necesitaba. Si Alice quería creer que estaba enamorada de alguien, mejor que pensara no era de su tío.

- Esta bien –dije con fingida derrota- me atrapaste. Estoy enamorada de Edward.

- ¡Lo sabía! –dijo en un gritó levantándose de su asiento en un rebote. Varias personas a nuestros alrededor nos observaban con curiosidad. Yo miré a Alice con ojos desmesurados y con señas le indiqué que se sentara de nuevo. Ella se disculpó con la mirada e hizo lo que le pedí. – Pero… ¿cuándo pasó? ¿cuando planeabas decírmelo?

- Shhh –la hice callar. –No me agobies con preguntas por favor. Se supone que era secreto y, escúchame bien, –recalqué- no quiero que nadie, ni si quiera Edward (especialmente él) se entere.

- Pero… –iba a empezar a protestar cuando la figura de Carlisle apareció dándole inicio a la clase, obligándola a mantener sus pensamientos para sí misma. Sin embargo, me hizo un gesto que indicaba: "mis labios están sellados". Yo le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento y suspiré.

Ya había resuelto un problema, pero el otro apenas comenzaba.

Para mi gran desconcierto, decepción y desesperación Carlisle no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento durante su clase, ni cuando la dio por terminada y, convenientemente yo me quedé de última en mi asiento sugiriéndole a Alice que se adelantara porque yo necesitaba, y cito textualmente, _hacerle unas preguntas al profesor Cullen._ Diciéndolo lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera oírme.

Estaba apenas levantándome de mi asiento cuando él, dejándome con la palabra en la boca -y lo que es peor- sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estaba desmoralizada y tratando de, como siempre, hallarle una explicación a su conducta.

Tal vez se debiera a que yo le hice lo mismo la noche de mi cumpleaños, le deje sin una explicación para luego hacer como si él no existiese. Esta era su venganza hacia mí. Aunque no, no me parecía que Carlisle fuese una persona vengativa o que hiciera algo así adrede para herirme. A lo mejor era eso, como no estaba para nada interesado en una chiquilla como yo, prefería mantener la distancia para no herirme. Pero luego ésta explicación no encajaba con su declaración de amor por mí. Sea cual fuese. La situación me estaba matando y sentía que si no obtenía una explicación a mis dudas… terminaría por romperme en mil pedazos.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura cuando mi teléfono vibró indicándome un mensaje de texto, y al ver el remitente me percaté de que se trataba de Carlisle.

_Te espero a la salida en el estacionamiento de profesores, yo te llevaré a casa._

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro al darme cuenta que, después de toda la espera, obtendría lo que había estado deseando éstos últimos días.

No fue excesivamente difícil librarme de Alice. Después de todo ahora su mundo giraba entorno a Jasper, por lo que cuando le dije que me marcharía por mi cuenta no hizo muchas preguntas, supongo que el hecho de que Jasper se encontrara a su lado ayudaba; era como si toda su energía inquisitiva, que mayormente estaba destinada a mi persona, se hubiese transformado en suspiros y pensamientos lindos para él, cuando estaban juntos nada importaba más que el chico que le quitaba el sueño; yo sabía, estaba segura, de que para Jasper también era igual. Cuando él la miraba podías sentir la tensión en el aire, era como si chispas de amor brotaran de sus ojos y no había nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por ella, parecía que su misión en esta vida era única y exclusivamente el hacerla feliz. Y yo no podía concebir que alguien fuera más digno de ella, me contentaba su alegría, pero también la envidiaba. Yo también deseaba un amor así, un amor que me hiciera sentir especial y única, que me hiciera sentir que puedo enfrentarme a todo porque no existe una sola cosa en este mundo que me sea imposible a su lado; yo deseaba sentirme amada y que aunque fuese una pequeña parte que el amor que yo profesaba fuese correspondido.

Pero no siempre las cosas que deseamos las tenemos cuándo y de la manera en que las esperamos. Simplemente el desearlas no basta… ¿o si?

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento Carlisle me esperaba fuera de su auto recostado sobre la puerta de copiloto con sus manos dentro de su pantalón de gabardina negro, dándole un aspecto informal y jovial. Al verme me dio una medio sonrisa y yo se la devolví, me acerqué a el con paso lento y precavido, procurando no tropezarme con nada en mi camino, en parte también lo hice para tratar de calmar mi corazón desbocado.

- Hola –lo saludé tímidamente sin atreverme a acercarme para darle un abrazo o, como era la costumbre, un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola –me saludó él a su vez y se acercó. Por un milisegundo mi corazón se detuvo ante la expectativa de un beso en los labios, pero Carlisle sólo me dio un casto beso en la frente y se apartó de mí casi en seguida. Una pequeña punzada de decepción me embargó.

"_No seas tonta"_ me dije a mi misma _"¿qué esperabas? ¿que te besara aquí, donde cualquier mirada curiosa pueda observarlos? Ya de por sí la sola espera de un beso supone demasiado. Aún caminas sobre terreno inestable"_

Con un gesto grácil, mi acompañante se giró y abrió la puerta a su espalda y me indicó que me subiera al auto. Yo lo hice torpemente y aguardé tranquila hasta que él diese la vuelta y se situara frente al volante. Con un suave ronroneo por parte del motor emprendimos la marcha. Nos mantuvimos callados por lo que me pareció una eternidad, ambos estábamos lo suficientemente incomodos como para decir nada, esto me entristeció un poco ¡con cuán facilidad ambos habíamos admitido nuestro amor apenas unos días atrás! Entonces… ¿por qué era tan difícil entablar una conversación, por más mínima que fuese, ahora?

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases hoy? –preguntó él de forma casual, y me pareció que volvía a ser el Carlisle de siempre.

- La verdad es que no puedo decir que excelente, pero tampoco es que me haya ido tan mal –me sinceré, él contrajo el gesto en un ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia a mí con extrañeza.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –me dijo mirándome brevemente para luego concentrarse en la carretera.

- No lograba concentrarme… –miré mis manos dudosa de si debería atreverme a decirle a continuación lo que pensaba. Tras una inspiración honda desvié la mirada hacia el paisaje verdoso que se divisaba a través de mi ventana y me envalentoné– …no dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijiste el viernes por la noche.

Escuché un sonoro suspiro proveniente de Carlisle y tras mirarlo de reojo observé que se presionaba el puente de la nariz frustrado.

- Si, yo también le he estado dando vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza– su tono de voz fue casi un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? –fui consiente de que mi voz sonaba más inquisitiva y anhelante de lo que planeaba que fuese, pero no me importó. En este asunto debía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, debía saber a qué esperar.

Lo observé expectante, embebiendo cada gesto de su rostro para así atisbar cuál sería su respuesta. El resultado no fue el esperado, ya que su expresión era inescrutable o por lo menos lo era para mi.

- Bella, yo no te convengo –dijo luego de un silencio prolongado.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunté, aunque ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

- Mi edad, estoy casado, soy tu profesor… hay un sin fin de motivos por los cuales no podemos estar juntos.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es algo que no me habías dicho antes –dije sarcásticamente con un tono amargo en mi voz. Sabía que me estaba comportando muy hostil con él, pero no podía controlarlo. Todo esto me superaba, que yo lo amara y él dijera amarme, pero no poder estar juntos. Y sinceramente no ayudaba que él lo repitiera una y otra vez. Como si el hecho de por sí no fuera obvio. Si esto era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar, entonces ¿por qué no se iba y ya? ¿por qué insistía en explicármelo?

- ¿Todo lo que dijiste la noche del viernes era cierto? ¿Me amas? –lo miré ceñuda. Aún terminaba por creérmelo del todo. Y tal vez si el me amara, eso cambiaría en algo ¿no? Digo, se supone que el amor "supera todos los obstáculos". Tampoco le pediría que renunciara a su vida con Esme por mí, no soy tan egoísta. Sólo me basta con el hecho de que quiera y esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Eso diría mucho.

- Por supuesto que lo dije en serio Bella –pude deducir por su tono de voz que lo había ofendido. Estacionó el carro y extrañada miré por la ventana, para mi gran decepción estábamos frente a mi casa. Él se acercó un poco más a mí, lo suficientemente cerca que la palanca de cambio de velocidades le permitía estar a su cuerpo del mío, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo con énfasis mirándome a los ojos: – Todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije fueron ciertas. Te amo Bella.

Mi pecho se hinchó de regocijo. Me dieron ganas de besarlo y que juntos hiciéramos un baile alegre en medio de la calle ¡De verdad me ama! ¡Este hermoso hombre del cual he estado prendado toda mi vida siente lo mismo por mi! De pronto la realidad me golpeó. Aun no habíamos solucionado la peor parte ¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros?

- ¿Y… qué vamos a hacer para estar juntos? –lo dije con más entusiasmo y anhelo del que debía, en seguida me avergoncé por mi arrebato. Carlisle se me quedó mirando un tanto sorprendido, como si no supiera que decir. Ahora me sentía como tonta ¿me adelanté mucho a los acontecimientos?

- Bella… –comenzó a decir con la culpa impregnada en su voz- no puedo ser egoísta. No puedo pedirte que estés conmigo sólo porque no desee perderte, pero tampoco puedo prometerte que dejaré a Esme, sabes que no podría hacerle algo así. No te pediría que fueras mi amante, te valoro y respeto mucho como para degradarte de tal manera. Lo que me pone en una situación difícil.

Esto ya lo veía venir ¿era lógico no? ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan triste y decepcionada? ¿sinceramente creía que él dejaría a su esposa por mí? "¡Tonta Bella! ¡Tonta y mil veces tonta!"

Giré mi rostro hacia la ventana avergonzada y miré a través de ella. Mirando sin mirar.

- Lo entiendo, yo tampoco podría pedirte que decidieras entre ella y yo. De hecho, no quiero que lo hagas. Pero… ¿por lo menos podemos intentar ser amigos? –sabía que esto sólo llamaba a problemas, pero no podía permitirme decirle "es mejor que mantengamos distancia", no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Carlisle dirigió una de sus manos a mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

- Me decepcionaría si así no fuera – me dijo con una media sonrisa que me derritió el alma. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar mis mejilla. Yo apoyé mi rostro sobre su mano dejando que su caricia me llenara. No pude reprimir un suspiro de pura melancolía emerger desde el centro de mi corazón roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Un millón de gracias a aquellas lectoras que dejan su review, cada vez que leo uno mi corazón hace: TUCUN-TUCUN y me lleno de regocijo, igualmente a aquellas que agregan ésta historia a su lista de Favoritos, Alertas y demás.<strong>

**Haré todo lo humanamente posible por publicar otro capítulo pronto y que cumpla con sus expectativas.**

**Mientras tanto... Escriban sus opiniones/ críticas que yo con gusto las leeré y contestaré cada una de ellas.**

**Nos leemos luego :***


	12. Capítulo XI

**CAPITULO XI**

**LA PANTERA**

"_Una cosa era saber que tenía un amor platónico e imposible, y otra muy distinta (y peor) era saber que tenía un amor correspondido… imposible"_

* * *

><p>– Srta. Swan –oí que una voz me llamó, y en respuesta mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente. Sólo una persona provocaba esta respuesta involuntaria en mí.<p>

¡Esta vez estaban tan cerca de la puerta! ¿Por qué, Carlisle, no podíamos dejarnos de esto y ya? Estábamos solos luego de la clase extra del viernes, lo que lo hacía mil veces peor. Por lo que esperaba salir huyendo antes de verme atrapada por el momento-diario-de-incomodidad.

Dándome media vuelta lo miré. No del modo en que los convencionalismos sociales dictaminan, no, más bien fue una acción cobarde en la que enfocaba mi vista en algún punto cercano a donde se encontraba para dar la sensación de estar mirándolo a la cara. Esta vez le tocó al pizarrón que estaba justo detrás de él. Sí, el pizarrón estaba bien; podía controlar esto.

– ¿Sí, señor Cullen? –sentí mis mejillas arder al pronunciar su nombre.

– ¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó y yo me tomé más del tiempo necesario para contestarle.

Por un momento mis ojos se desviaron en contra de mi voluntad, observando su figura tras el escritorio. Llevaba una camisa blanca de lino que dejaba entrever los músculos de su pecho. Juro que vi una gota de sudor proveniente de su cuello y recorrer la piel libre de su pecho hasta perderse en esos lugares a los que mis ojos no podían llegar.

De repente esta fue la alarma que sonó en mi cabeza indicándome que debía se supone que era mi momento de hablar. ¿Qué era lo que me había dicho Carlisle?

Parpadeé perpleja y desvié mi mirada al suelo.

¡Oh sí! Me preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Debía decirle lo frustrada e incómoda que me sentía luego de nuestra última conversación?

No, desde luego que no. Así que opté por responderle lo que le dices a cualquier persona cuando no quieres ahondar en la realidad: -Estoy bien.

Lo sentí levantarse de su asiento y acercarse hacía mí y me decía a mí misma: _No mires, no mires, no mires. _

A unos metros de mí él dudó y se detuvo, supongo que por la expresión de mi rostro.

– Y… ¿tienes alguna duda sobre la clase? –por su tono de voz pude deducir que también para él era incómoda la situación. Yo miré hacia la puerta, repentinamente con ganas de correr hacia ella y huir.

_Más bien tengo dudas de por qué las cosas son tan malditamente difíciles entre nosotros ahora. _Quise decirle.

– Uhmm… esto… No. Todo claro –respondí en un tartamudeo que me hizo avergonzar, cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

– Es bueno saberlo.

– Yo… Tengo que irme.

– ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve ésta vez?

– No, está bien. Alice está esperándome –mentí, pero eso él lo sabía. Desde luego, ella estaba con Jasper en el cine o cualquier otro lugar como hacían siempre que terminaban las clases.

Él me lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Estuvimos sumidos en un silencio incómodo hasta que dije:

Tengo que irme –reptí, y pasé rápidamente a su lado, escabulléndome hasta la salida, pero él fue más rápido y me detuvo tomándome por el brazo. Su toque quemándome como cientos de brasas ardientes.

– Bella… yo… -me dijo titubeante. Esta vez me permití mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos como el oro fundido. Se le veía atormentado, tanto como yo. Era como ver un reflejo de mí misma.

– ¿Sí? –mi garganta se sentía pesada, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para emitir esta palabra de forma audible.

– Mándale mis saludos a tu madre – soltó su agarre sobre mí y se alejó. Yo asentí.

– De acuerdo –y con piernas temblorosas me dirigí hasta la puerta apresuradamente, antes de que un sollozo se escapara de mi garganta.

Todos los días era lo mismo, no nos dirigíamos si quiera una mirada de saludo durante de las clases y luego de estas, si había oportunidad y nos encontrábamos lejos de la mirada de Alice, nos dirigíamos unas cuantas palabras, en una conversación monótona, incómoda y vacía.

¿Amigos? Sí, claro.

¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien que apenas y puedes mirar a la cara? Porque eso era lo que me pasaba con él. Cada vez que lo miraba a la cara… no, tachen eso de sus mentes. Corrijo. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara! Si lo hago corro el riesgo de rememorar el pasado a esos momentos (muy pocos momentos para mi gusto) en los que sus suaves y cálidos labios atrapaban los míos en un vaivén cadencioso. ¡Como si no fuesen suficientes esas noches en las que estoy sola en mi habitación! Donde mi mente es un revoltijo de ideas y recuerdos o incluso mis sueños que parecen no tener más personas que incluir en ellos que no fuese él. Ahora también me perdía a mí misma soñando despierta.

Tampoco puedo mirarlo a los ojos, porque me recuerdan que él ya no me ve de la misma manera. Y eso me atormenta.

Una cosa era saber que tenía un amor platónico e imposible, y otra muy distinta saber que tenía un amor correspondido… imposible.

Aunque, supongo que todo esto era _mea culpa, _¿Por qué rayos no me enamoraba de alguien que estuviera a mi alcance, alguien disponible? Las cosas serían más fáciles si tan sólo me fijara en alguien que comparta los mismos intereses que yo, que esté en una etapa de la vida igual a la mía; y sobre todo que sus sentimientos por mí sean tan fuertes, tan entregados, transparentes y desinhibidos como los míos. Bueno, quizás esto último no sea del todo cierto, porque no soy precisamente la persona más sincera y desinhibida en cuanto a manifestar mis sentimientos por Carlisle se refiere. Pero esto si entra en mi

Pero como dijo aquel filósofo francés, Blaise Pascal: "el corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce" Y mi corazón optó por el camino más difícil.

En cuanto a mis clases extra de biología, yo trataba de que todo esto no me afectara y forzaba a mi mente a comprender la materia para no tener que verlo durante estas horas extras de tortura.

Llegué a mi casa y como de costumbre mi madre estaba en el trabajo. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de algo que hacer para distraerme, cualquier cosa que distrajera mi mente y encerrara el recuerdo de Carlisle Cullen en algún rincón oscuro. Hice una breve inspección, sólo para encontrarme con que no había nada por hacer: la casa estaba limpia, los platos fregados, no había compras que hacer, las plantas no necesitaban ser regadas ¡Vaya! Si que me mantuve ocupada toda esta semana, desde luego mi madre estaba encantada con mi derroche de eficiencia.

Caminé de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado. Casi estaba a punto armar barquitos de papel, sólo para mantenerme cuerda, cuando me acerqué al cuarto de lavado y vi una pequeña ruma de ropa. Creí ver el cielo. Sí, lo sé… bastante patético.

Me deshice de mis pantalones vaqueros y mi suéter reemplazandolos por algo más cómodo. Encendí la radio, la canción de Coldplay "The scientist"estaba sonando, genial, era una de mis favoritas. No hay nada como una canción en otro idioma para distraerte, porque no sabes que rayos estás cantando y aun así es entretenido. Comencé mi labor cantando a todo pulmón.

– Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part…

Adiós pensamientos tormentosos.

Poco tiempo después mi teléfono vibró en un mensaje.

La Pantera. Ésta noche. Paso por ti a las 8.

XOXO

Alice

Yo miré ceñuda el teléfono. La Pantera es un local nocturno ubicado en Port Angeles que funge como pub, nunca lo he visitado –de hecho jamás he ido a un pub-, pero se de su existencia por la popularidad que tiene, dicen que buenas bandas tocan allí y el licor es barato. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado la idea Alice de ir a ese lugar solas. No tenía duda de que los guaruras me dejarían pasar de la puerta, después de todo ya soy mayor de edad pero Alice… ella es otra historia.

El tono de su mensaje no admitía réplica y yo sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo discutir con ella, de todos modos necesitaba una distracción, así que tecleé un rápido **OK** en mi teléfono y continué mi espumoso concierto privado.

Como era de esperarse mi amiga fue a buscarme media hora después de lo acordado. Me saludó con un abrazo apenas abrí la puerta. Llevaba unos zapatos tan altos que la hacían ver de mi tamaño -y eso es decir mucho- a la vez que su vestido negro era la antítesis, era tan corto y escotado que me preocupaba que fuese a pescar un resfriado. Divisé por encima de su hombro un auto blanco aparcado frente a la escalinata que desde luego no era el de ella, con mi poca experiencia pude determinar que se trataba de un Audi; de modo que pude entrever que no iríamos solas. Jasper iba en el asiento trasero y me sonreía abiertamente mientras me dirigía un leve saludo con la mano, que yo le devolví. Pese a mis esfuerzos, no pude distinguir el rostro del conductor.

– Pensé que seríamos sólo tú y yo – le dije un tanto anonadada, a lo que ella puso los ojos en blancos.

– ¡Como si Jasper fuese a permitirlo! –me tomó del brazo y nos encaminamos juntas hacia el auto.

– ¿Jasper? ¿Y qué me dices de Carlisle? ¿Cómo fue que lograste que él te diera permi…? – todas mis preguntas pasaron a un segundo plano, de repente el cómo Alice había logrado salirse con la suya me traía sin cuidado. Estaba frente a un problema mayor. Me quedé de piedra cuando estuvimos los suficientemente cerca como para distinguir el rostro sonriente del conductor misterioso, que no era ni mas ni menos que el dichoso primo de Jasper ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¿Edgard? ¿Edmund? Ciertamente no recordaba, sólo que era algo con _Ed. _En seguida un rubor invadió mis mejillas al recordar la forma tan cortante que lo traté la noche que nos conocimos, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Este chico me intimidaba.

Casi fulmino con la mirada a mi amiga cuando me dijo que me sentara en el asiento de copiloto porque sería descortés dejar a Edward (¡Ah! si, ese era el nombre) solo como si fuese nuestro chofer, todo esto lo decía mientras ella muy tranquilamente se iba a sentar junto a su novio.

_¡Joder Alice! ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ tuve ganas de gritarle _Ni modo Bella, no puedes huir como la cobarde que eres._

– Hola – saludé al chico con lo que trataba fuese una sonrisa cortés, intentando febrilmente de no dejar traslucir mi nerviosismo.

– Hola _Isabella –_su voz seductora parecía que acariciaba mi nombre, lo que hizo que aumentara mi nerviosismo y un rubor inundara mi piel de pies a cabeza, estaba agradecida de que me encontrara resguardada por la oscuridad de la noche, de lo contrario esta hubiese sido una situación muy bochornosa para mí.

Lo que duró el trayecto mis tres acompañantes hablaban sobre bandas de música locales de las cuales nunca había escuchado en mí vida, de hecho una de ellas, unos tales "Desorden Público" se presentarían esta noche en La Pantera. A todo esto yo me mantenía callada y a veces desconectaba mi mente reviviendo la conversación con Carlisle.

– ¿Siempre eres así de callada o es porque aún no has agarrado confianza? –el primo de Jasper dijo y yo me lo pensé unos minutos antes de responderle.

_Vamos Bella, se amable con el chico. Sólo trata sacarte un poco de conversación. Además, se lo debes por cómo lo trataste la última vez._

– Así soy siempre, supongo. De todas formas puedes preguntarle a Alice, creo que ella conoce más de mi comportamiento que yo misma.

– Bueno, creo que eso tendrá que esperar –e hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro para que echara un vistazo, yo lo hice y luego me arrepentí. Mi amiga y su novio se encontraban ocupados y bastante absortos en comerse a besos el uno al otro. No pude evitar pensar en si así nos veríamos Carlisle y yo las veces que… ya saben, probablemente no. Nosotros no éramos tan apasionados. En seguida desvié la mirada avergonzada, tanto como por mis pensamientos como por el sentir que había invadido la pequeña burbuja de amor de aquellos tortolos.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – le dije con expresión seria, no podía evitar sentir que se estaba burlando de mí.

– Deberías ver tu cara. Parece como si hubieses visto un espanto – dijo aun riendo– Dime, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio? ¿Te han dado un beso siquiera? Me niego a creer que seas tan inexperta.

Esto me hizo enojar ¿quién se creía que era? Cerré mis manos en puños obligándome a mantenerlas junto a mis costados.

– Eso-no-es-problema-tuyo – solté en un susurro con voz amenazante y enfatizando cada palabra, para que le quedase bien claro. Adiós a mis remordimientos.

Al parecer se percató de que había hecho mal, porque en seguida se disculpó. Sin embargo no me apeteció seguir charlando con él a pesar de que de tanto en tanto trataba de sacarme conversación.

Llegamos al pub e hicimos una pequeña cola para entrar. Vi como mi amiga sacaba su cédula de identidad de su pequeño bolso de mano y la curiosidad me picó.

– ¿Cómo pretendes entrar siendo menor de edad? –le dije en un susurro. Ella me miró y sonrió divertida.

– Pues como lo hacen todos tontica. Con una cédula falsa. –me la mostró y quedé estupefacta, era completamente idéntica a una original, sin embargo pude notar qué la hacía falsa. La fecha de nacimiento, allí mi amiga era un año más de lo que en realidad es, pero por supuesto era algo que los guaruras no tenían forma de saber.

No pude evitar sentirme fuera de honda ¡esto era ilegal! y no era algo que encajara con la forma de ser de Alice, después de todo, ¿desde cuándo mi amiga hacía cosas así? O es que yo era demasiado mojigata como para considerarlo algo insignificante.

– ¿De dónde la has sacado? –pregunté de forma recriminatoria, no pude evitar pensar que me estaba comportando como una hermana mayor regañona.

– Emmett la hizo –me dijo de forma despreocupada. Yo negué con la cabeza y no pude más que sonreír ante la ironía.

– En serio, si su padre no se da cuenta del delincuente que tiene por hijo, juro que pronto la policía de Forks recibirá una llamada anónima con la información –bromeé y ambas nos reímos.

Entrar fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, los guardias de la entrada apenas y le echaron un ojo a las identificaciones que les entregamos. Durante todo el trayecto yo sentía como si unas enormes letras en neón que decían "CULPABLE" estaban marcadas en mi frente y, literalmente, sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima cuando nos encontramos bajo las luces parpadeantes, el olor a tabaco y licor y la música estruendosa de La Pantera. No era un lugar grande, pero tampoco estaba tan abarrotado de gente como pensaba y eso me hizo sentir aliviada porque de lo contrario sabía que no podría mantenerme mucho tiempo dentro de un lugar así.

Caminamos entre las mesas en busca de alguna que fuera de nuestro agrado. Alice y Japer iban al frente tomados de la mano, lo que nos dejaba a Edward y a mí detrás. Yo trataba siempre estar unos paso por delante de él para evitar tener que charlar o simplemente sentir que estábamos allí haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. Encontramos una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, Edward tomó una silla y la sostuvo para que yo me sentara _"es un idiota putamente caballeroso"_ no pude evitar pensar mientras chasqueaba la lengua mentalmente en desaprobación, pero externamente le agradecía y le regalaba una sonrisa, no podía mantenerme despectiva con el mucho tiempo. Él se sentó a mi lado y Alice se acurrucó junto a Jasper del otro lado de la mesa.

– Pediré algo para tomar ¿qué beberán? –vociferó Jasper por encima de la música para hacerse escuchar. Mi amiga y yo nos miramos interrogantes, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos tenía mucha experiencia con la bebida.

– ¿Qué nos recomiendan? –contesté en tono de voz alta y miré inquisitivamente a Jasper y a su primo en busca de algún consejo. Jasper iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

– Bueno… yo les recomendaría, ya que son chicas y de seguro les gusta lo dulce, un Sexo En La Playa –Edward dijo y me miró con cejas alzadas de forma pícara, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

– No beberé nada alcoholizado con este pervertido presente –dije acusatoriamente señalándolo. Ambos, Alice y Jasper se desternillaban de la risa.

– ¿Qué? –protestó el aludido con mirada inocente ¡Ja! ¡Sobre todo! –Es sólo una bebida Isabella, no tienes por qué ofenderte.

– Sí, claro –puse los ojos en blancos mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

– Ya deja de molestarla primo –lo reprendió Jasper, pero aún con rastros de una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Yo sólo quería ayudar –se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, esto me irritó de sobremanera.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces qué tomaras Bella? –Jasper se dirigió a mí muy pacientemente.

– Agua –espeté.

– ¡Oh vamos Bella! –me reprendió Alice– Hemos venido a divertirnos, no dejes que las chorradas de este bobo te afecten –enfatizó propinándole un codazo a Edward, a todo esto él se mantenía con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. ¿Ya he dicho lo mucho que me irrita este chico?

– De acuerdo –dije en un suspiro y luego me dirigí hacia Jasper– Tráeme algo que no tenga un nombre tan insinuante, y que no esté muy cargado.

– ¿Y tú qué vas a querer pichurra? –le preguntó Jasper a mi amiga mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. ¿Pichurra?

– ¡Pero que derroche de dulzura! En serio, paren ya o me volveré diabética.– bromeé, a lo que mi amiga me lanzó una mirada fulminante para luego cambiar a ese gesto propio de ella de 'estoy tramando algo'.

– Yo si quiero un Sexo En La Playa, Jazz –le contestó con esa voz empalagosa que sólo ellos pueden hacer, y él negó con la cabeza divertido.

– En seguida vuelvo –Jasper se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a mi amiga y le hizo un gesto a Edward para que lo acompañara, éste se levantó con pereza del asiento y lo siguió.

Yo articulé con los labios un "Traidora" dirigido a mi amiga a lo que esta se carcajeó. Cuando los chico desaparecieron de nuestro campo de visión, ella se levantó de su asiento y se situó en el que anteriormente se encontraba el _indeseable_ primo de Jasper.

_Ojalá te quedes allí Alice._

Alice me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

– Presumo que tu comportamiento arisco hacia Edward se debe a que te gusta tanto que esa es tu manera de esconderlo.

– ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Edward? ¿De dónde sacaste semejante aberración? –dije llevándome una mano al pecho con una expresión de con fingido horror.

– Pues no me lo habré inventado –ella torció el gesto a manera de reproche- Tú misma me lo dijiste.

– ¿Yo? ¿Cuán….? –comencé a decir hasta que el recuerdo llegó a mi como una ráfaga de aire gélido que hizo que me quedara de piedra en mi asiento. Cierto, en la clase de Biología le había _confesado_ a Alice que estaba enamorada del primo de Jasper sólo para que ella me dejara en paz.

Me golpeé mentalmente por ser lo suficientemente descuidada y estúpida como para inventar una mentira para luego olvidarla.

– ¡Oh si! Tienes razón, lo había olvidado

– ¿Habías olvidado que te gustaba?

– No, boba. Había olvidado que tú lo sabías. –De pronto la resolución llegó a mí- ¡Por eso me invitaste aquí esta noche! ¡Es una doble cita!

– Creí que necesitabas un pequeño empujoncito.

– ¡Alice! ¿Cómo has podido? –la miré boquiabierta, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Los chicos llegaron y se sentaros en sus sitios iniciales, lo que hizo que yo me recostara enfurruñada en mi silla.

– Te he traído una Piña Colada, Bella. Espero que te guste –dijo Jasper colocándome enfrente una copa decorada en el borde con un pequeño trozo de piña en forma de abanico, dentro tenía un líquido cremoso. Yo le di las gracias y me dispuse a beber por medio de un pitillo, y para mi sorpresa encontré que la bebida estaba realmente buena.

– Bebe despacio Isabella, no queremos que te emborraches tanto que no puedas mantenerte sobre tus pies y luego yo me quede sin pareja de baile –ese fue Edward hablándome al oído, yo lo aparté con un leve empujón y no le hice caso.

– Como quieras –lo escuché decir a mis espaldas y pude imaginándolo encogiéndose en su asiento junto con su seguridad de "el machote que a todas les gusta" y eso, en contraste con mi personalidad de no-me-meto-con-nadie, hizo que me sintiera muy bien.

– Jasper, ¿Qué piensas estudiar en la universidad?

– Antropología –contestó el con una sonrisa de añoranza- ya he algunas solicitudes a varias universidades.

– Lo que me recuerda –dijo Alice mirándome con ojos desorbitados- Nosotras aún no hemos enviado las nuestras.

– Sí, tenemos que ponernos a ello, o si no mi mamá me matará –dije soltando una risita mientras tomaba otro trago largo de mi bebida.

– ¿Y tú Edward? ¿Qué estudias? –preguntó Alice. ¿Estudia? ¿Cuántos años tiene este chico?

– El arte del sexo, de seguro –respondí por lo bajo, o eso creí. Porque de repente tres pares de ojos me miraron estupefactos para luego desternillarse de la risa.

– No Isabella –el aludido se me acercó y acarició mi mejilla, yo lo aparté, nuevamente, de un manotazo mirándolo ceñuda- Eso no tengo necesidad de estudiarlo… –continuó- …cuando soy todo un profesional.

A este punto Jasper y Alice casi se caen de sus asientos por la risa. Los miré ceñudas a ellos también.

– ¿Entonces qué? –le espeté, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

– Arquitectura –respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

– Creo que ha sido suficiente de esto por un momento –dijo mi amiga mientras me quitaba la copa de mis manos haciendo caso omiso de mis protestas.- Y llévala a bailar Edward, para que despeje la mente un poco –pretendía decirlo con voz severa pero una sonrisa se escapó por las comisuras de sus labios.

– Yo no quiero bailar –me quejé mientras me cruzaba de brazos para evitar que Edward tomara mi mano y me arrastrara hasta la pista. – Y menos con él –lo señalé con un dedo, a lo que él aprovechó el descuido y me tomó por la muñeca.

– ¡Oh, claro que sí señorita! –y con su fuerza y sutileza de hombre de las cavernas me llevó hasta la pista.

– Esto no era estrictamente necesario –refunfuñé mientras me movía al ritmo de la música. Y es que era imposible no hacerlo, Edward era jodidamente bueno bailando y… haciendo que bailara.

– Sabes que te morías por bailar conmigo –dijo con un guiño a lo que yo puse los ojos en blanco.

– Y allá va tu ego –señalé el techo, a lo que él se rió.

– No, no es por mi ego. Sabes que te gusto.

– ¿Qué? –Quise reírme en su cara, sin embargo no lo hice porque resultaría descortés- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Como un acto involuntario su mirada se dirigió a nuestra mesa, donde Alice nos dirigía un saludo. Tardé medio segundo en comprenderlo.

– ¡Alice! –dije en un chillido. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, para mí fue más que una confirmación.

¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¿Es que acaso mi amiga no podía meter sus narices en otra parte? Le dirigí la peor de mis miradas asesinas, pero ella no se inmutó, es más… su sonrisa se amplió.

– ¿Y bien? –Edward volvió a llamar mi atención.

– ¿Qué? –me hice la desentendida.

– ¿Te gusto o no? –su ceja alzada me indicaba arrogancia, pero también duda.

– No creo que Alice haya podido decirte eso. Me conoce, y sabe que no tengo tan pésimo gusto. –le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esto no pareció amilanarlo, más bien encendió su chispa.

– ¡Bah! Yo soy todo un bombón.

– Pues me inclino más hacia la fresa en vez del chocolate –comenzaba a bajar mis defensas.

– Bueno, es que soy un bombón relleno de fresa.

– Desde luego de fresa no. Tal vez de café. ¡Ugh, si! Odio el café.

– ¡Oh vamos! No seas tan ruda conmigo. Apuesto a que te agrado tanto que no has dejado de soñar conmigo desde el momento en que me viste. –me pellizcó a un costado haciendo que riera.

– ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un ligero problema de ego? –dije sacándole la lengua.

– Tal vez… un par de veces. –esto me hizo sonreír.

– ¡Eres imposible! ¿Cómo crees que puedes gustarme? Apenas y te conozco.

– Algo tendrás que decir a pesar de que lo poco que me conoces.

– Sí, tienes razón. Me parece que eres un lanzado, ególatra y más molesto que una piedra en mis zapatos. –le dije a forma de broma.

– Como quien dice: ¡Haz encontrado a tu alma gemela! –ambos reímos.

– Claro, claro ¿y quién dice que el romanticismo había muerto?

Si no quería engañarme tenía que admitir que Edward era un tipo endemoniadamente guapo, y aunque me costara admitirlo (y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) era agradable estar con él, de una manera extraña y retorcida. En un instante querías abofetearlo con todas tus fuerzas y al otro te hacía reír, o lo que es peor, sonrojarte con sus ocurrencias. Pero había un defecto en él, o más bien en lo que no provocaba en mí. Él no hacía que mi corazón palpitara desbocadamente y mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago tan sólo con una mirada, ni que mi mente se atontara con sólo tenerlo cerca, tampoco hacía que soltara suspiros involuntarios con pensarlo. Con su toque no sentía nada, ninguna terminación nerviosa de mi ser cobraba vida.

Yo lo miré a los ojos y suspiré –un suspiro de añoranza, y…por qué no, decepción- Esos ojos verde esmeralda, que antes no había notado, harían que cualquier chica cayera rendida a sus pies; cualquier chica excepto yo ¡Cuan fácil hubiese sido enamorarme de Edward! Eso sí que sería lo más conveniente y correcto, pero no podía, por mucho que lo intentara, llegar a enamorarme de Edward Masen. Simplemente porque mi corazón ya tenía dueño y ese dueño era Carlisle Cullen.

Llegamos a mi casa pasadas las dos de la madrugada, yo me encontraba medio adormilada al igual que Alice, en el asiento trasero del auto, su cabeza reposando en mi hombro derecho; pero cuando escuchamos la voz de Jasper decir "Mierda, Carlisle" ambas rebotamos en nuestros asientos provocando que nuestras cabezas chocaran una con la otra. Esto hubiese resultado cómico, si no fuese la sensación desconcierto y, por qué no, horror que me invadió. Después de todo… ¿qué hacía Carlisle Cullen a ésta hora en mi casa?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver las figuras de mi madre y Carlisle en la escalinata, ninguno de los dos se veía contento.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Yo me bajé a trompicones del auto, apenas emitiendo un pequeño "Adiós" hacia Edward y Jasper sin siquiera mirarlos, sintiendo todo el cansancio de las horas de baile y agite de esta noche en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en mis pies. Con paso dudoso me acerqué la entrada, olvidándome del mundo a mí alrededor y sólo concentrándome en la mirada furiosa que Carlisle me dirigía.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas metida? –la voz de Carlisle sonó contenida, pero detrás de ello, sabía que su furia contenida luchaba por salir.

Me encontré a mí misma tratando de formular una respuesta, pero mi garganta estaba echa un nudo.

– Lo siento tío –escuché la voz de Alice a mis espaldas, y supe que él no se refería a mí. No sabía si sentir alivio en este momento fuese lo adecuado, pero me permití relajar mi postura, sin embargo no podía obligar a mis músculos a moverse.

Ladeé mi cuerpo y vi el rostro con expresión culpable de Alice y Jasper a su lado, dándole apoyo, pero sin tocarse el uno al otro. Supongo que eso haría aún peor las cosas. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Edward bajándose de su auto, supongo que para darle apoyo moral a su primo.

– ¿No sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Estuve por todos lados buscándote jovencita –y cuando lo dijo, dirigió su mirada por unos momentos hacia mí, para luego volverla otra vez hacia su sobrina -¿Por qué haces esto Alice?

El caminó un poco más cerca de su sobrina ubicándose a mi lado, pero sin mirarme.

– Es que… quería salir. Y tú… tú me dijiste que no. –Alice ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, en vez de eso miraba hacia el suelo.

Sentí la mano de Edward afianzarse en mi cintura y me puse rígida.

– Y no tienes idea de por qué. –por un breve momento su mirada se dirigió hacia la mano de Edward en mi cintura y pude ver que su, hasta ahora, furia contenida dio rienda suelta. Su rostro contorsionado por la ira, una faceta de Carlisle que jamás había visto. Ya no quedaba rastro del pacífico y amable Carlisle que conocía.

_¡Oh no!_

– No la regañe, esto fue mi culpa –abogó Jasper.

Un paso en falso.

– Por supuesto que sí, imbécil –pude ver como la mano de Carlisle se levantaba en un puño. Mi madre, Alice y yo ahogamos un grito. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Edward sostenía el brazo de Carlisle en un férreo agarre.

– Yo no haría eso si fuera usted. –le dijo Edward con voz grave.

– ¿Y quién carajos eres tú? –le espetó Carlisle.

– El novio de Isabella. –una expresión de asombro cruzó el rostro de todos los presentes.

¿Qué demonios…? De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho para _presentarse_ como: "El primo de Jasper" o simplemente "Edward Masen"… viene a decir semejante barbaridad y, desde luego, falsa. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?

Pero yo estaba demasiado pasmada como para negarlo.

– Ya veo. –se zafó de su agarre- Alice móntate en el auto, nos vamos.

Mi amiga reacción en seguida, dirigiéndome una mirada de disculpa se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba aparcado el auto de Carlisle, tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Carlisle la siguió, pero no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de odio que me heló hasta los huesos.

Yo reaccioné en el mismo momento en que el auto de Carlisle Cullen salió de mi vista. Sin mirar atrás me adentré en mi casa seguida de mi madre que me bombardeó con preguntas.

– ¿Ese chico es tu novio? –su expresión era de sorpresa y, para mi fastidio, de regocijo.

– No, mamá –dije con voz resignada.

– ¿Entonces por qué dijo que lo era? –por la expresión de su rostro pude ver que no se lo creía del todo.

– No lo sé, está loco.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No me estarás mintiendo Isabella? –seguido por una mirada de suspicacia- Porque si lo es no tengo ningún problema, sólo quiero que me digas las cosas…

– No, mamá. No somos nada. No sé qué bicho le picó para que dijera eso. –le respondí de mala gana, de pronto la ira me había invadido al recordar lo que había dicho.

– Bueno, es una lástima… es tan guapo. Y tú nunca habías tenido novio antes…

– ¡Mamá! ¡Basta! ¡Que no es mi novio! Y no me importa lo jodidamente guapo que sea. –frustrada me quité los zapatos y los lancé por el suelo. Mi mamá fingió no darse cuenta.

– De acuerdo –y cambió su expresión una de reproche- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Alice se había fugado de su casa para salir contigo?

– No lo sabía, la verdad. Estoy tan confundida como tú. Últimamente ha estado haciendo cosas… que no creí que haría nunca. Ha cambiado. –masajeé mis sienes con frustración, todo esto me había agotado.

– De seguro es por ese muchacho, el novio.

– Tal vez… -respondí ausente.

– Espero que a ti no te vaya a pasar lo mismo.

– Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir. –ya no quería seguir escuchando la misma cháchara.

– Hasta mañana, cariño. –ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví, recogiendo mis zapatos me dirigí escalera arriba hasta mi cuarto, cuya puerta cerré de un portazo.

Pero esa noche no dormir, no pude evitar pensar una y otra vez en la mirada de odio que Carlisle me dio. Él me odia… un nudo en mi estómago se formaba ante esa perspectiva y sentía que cada paso que daba con él llevaba consigo dos más en reversa.

¡En qué lio me metí!

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor… ¡no me tiren tomates! Las flores son más bonitas y no hay que estar desperdiciando la comida :D<strong>

**Te aseguro que sea lo que sea que estás pensando sobre Edward y Bella… ¡no es cierto!**

**Bien, ahora hablando seriamente: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, las adoro T.T **

**Me encanta cuando me escriben cosas lindas y me dan ánimo a seguir escribiendo**

**Hasta luego. Nos leemos pronto.**

**PD. Síganme en twitter: Aisatnaf_fanfic y las sigo de vuelta ;)**


	13. Capítulo XII

**CAPITULO 12**

**AMOR & LOCURA**

"_Ama sin medida, sin límite, sin complejo, sin permiso, sin coraje, _

_sin consejo, sin duda, sin precio, sin cura, sin nada…_

_No tengas miedo de amar"_

_Anónimo_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, culpé al alcohol que ingerí en el pub la noche pasada, aunque yo sabía que tenía más que ver con el trasnocho. Estuve dándole vueltas a mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta que el sol se divisó en el horizonte, pensando en una explicación creíble que pudiese darle a Carlisle, sabía que debía de estar furioso por lo de Edward y me di de cabezazos mentalmente por no ser capaz de negar que había algo entre nosotros cuando el momento fue oportuno. Y meditándolo con detenimiento ¿Por qué no lo hice? <em>Por idiota<em> respondió una vocecita dentro de mí.

Perezosamente me desenredé de las sábanas color violeta con estampados de flores sonrientes que revestían mi cama desde que había cumplido doce, fueron un regalo de la tía abuela Leonor. En serio ¿Quién le regala sábanas a un niño por su cumpleaños? Hice una nota mental de pedirle a mamá unas nuevas, ya estas estaban lo suficientemente desteñidas y traslucidas como para considerarlas inservibles.

Caminé con parsimonia hasta el cuarto de baño contiguo a mí cuarto, reprimiendo un estremecimiento cuando mis pies hicieron contacto con el frío azulejo. No pude evitar una mueca de desagrado cuando vislumbré mi reflejo a través del espejo ovalado que estaba encima del lavado. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y con grandes sombras amoratadas debajo de estos, y mi cara tan pálida que parecía haber salido de una película de vampiros. Suspiré con resignación. Mi cabello era un desastre, pero sospecho que por lo menos era lo único que tenía arreglo. Cepillé mis dientes y tras encender el calentador me adentré en la ducha, que borró todo rastro de sueño que en mi quedaba.

El exquisito olor proveniente de la cocina hizo que mi estómago se retorciera del hambre. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y me dirigí como hipnotizada hasta la fuente. Mi mamá se encontraba de espaldas a mí mientras revolvía algo en la estufa. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes color beige a flores marrones que se ceñía a su figura, mordí mi labio con cierta envidia, sólo ella podía hacer que algo tan simple se viera espectacular, con sus piernas torneadas y caderas anchas que distaban mucho de ser de una mujer de cuarenta.

– ¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico? – olisqué mientras me le acercaba para mirar por encima de su hombro.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin se levanta la bella durmiente! – dijo con un deje de sarcasmo ignorando mi pregunta. Miró por encima de su hombro y me dirigió una sonrisa.

– Buenos días mamá – dije mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla. Ella dejó el cucharón de madera con que estaba revolviendo el guiso y me miró con una ceja alzada.

– Querrás decir "Buenas tardes". Ya pasa de mediodía.

Yo la miré perpleja.

– ¿Tanto así dormí? – pregunté retóricamente. Aunque esto no debía de sorprenderme, considerando el tiempo que me tomó quedarme dormida. Encogiéndome de hombros me fui a sentar en el comedor. – Por cierto, gracias por no despertarme.

– Créeme, estuve tentada. Debería vengarme por lo que me hiciste la otra vez con el cucho de al lado – ella arrugó la cara en una mueca de desagrado, a lo que yo solté una risita por lo bajo cuando recordé la vez que traje al perro de los vecinos para despertar a mi mamá. Ella lo odia.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, mientras mi mamá apagaba la estufa y se disponía a servir la comida en sus platos de porcelana favoritos. Yo me levanté de mi silla para ayudarla a servir la bebida.

– Por cierto – dijo ella– Carlisle llamó hace unas horas.

Tuve que hacer malabares para que los vasos llenos con jugo de durazno que llevaba en mis manos no se resbalaran y dieran a parar al suelo ¡Demonios! Debía aprender a controlarme, era inconcebible que cualquier cosa relacionada con Carlisle tuviera este efecto sobre mí ¡Y ni si quiera estaba presente!

Con movimientos minuciosos coloqué los vasos encima de la mesa del comedor y tratando de sonar de la forma más casual y relajada le dije a mi madre:

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quería?

– Sólo disculparse por su comportamiento de la noche pasada – respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

– Y… ¿Tú que le dijiste? –pregunté sin sonar muy interesada.

– Que no se preocupara, yo lo entiendo ¿sabes? Él quiere a esa niña como si fuera propia, y viene ella y le hace eso –hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Luego me miró con sus atigrados ojos color café enmarcados en gruesas pestañas- Yo me hubiese sentido de la misma manera si hubieses sido tú, es doloroso saber que un hijo tuyo traiciona la confianza que le has depositado y además te miente.

Yo desvié la mirada a mi plato, repentinamente incapaz de mirar a mi madre a los ojos. Sentí como si cada frase hubiese estado dirigida hacia mí. Siempre me había detenido a pensar en cómo se verían afectadas las personas más allegadas si se enteraran de mis sentimientos por Carlisle; qué pensarían Alice, Esme e inclusive mi padre (él sí que lo tomaría mal. Lo imagino teniendo la misma actitud que tuvo Carlisle con Jasper anoche; cuando casi estampa un puño en su mandíbula, si no hubiese sido detenido por Edward. Esta idea me desagradó y repentinamente me sentí enferma. Si eso llegase a pasar… yo sería la única culpable. No quería que algo así sucediera). En fin, había imaginado cómo afectaría esto a todas la demás personas; pero, irónicamente, no había pensado en mi madre. Ella quien era la persona más cercana a mí, la más importante, y con la que había hecho un juramento de "no mentiras", "no sentimientos guardados" y "no soledad".

Ese pacto al que habíamos llegado luego de que mi padre y ella se separaran. Cuando apenas tenía siete años y yo había entrado en una crisis existencial: deprimida, y sin amigos porque, en parte no quería tenerlos y al fin y al cabo todos mis compañeros creían que yo era rara. Ella había llegado un día al colegio en mi hora de recreo, se sentó a mi lado (un rincón apartado de la escuela en el que guardaban todos los pupitres dañados, aún me pregunto cómo es que sabía que estaba allí) y sólo preguntó "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" curiosa, como sólo lo puede estar un niño de esa edad le pregunté yo a su vez "¿Por qué yo?" Ella se encogió de hombros y pensé que respondería lo obvio "Porque eres mi hija", pero no fue así, en vez de eso dijo "Porque creo que serías una gran amiga, y yo necesito a alguien como tú, una persona cariñosa, amable y noble ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he sentido un poco sola, no me gusta estar sola… nadie debería estarlo. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te convertirías en mi amiga?" sin dudarlo si quiera le sonreí y asentí. Ella me tomó en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla iniciando así lo que sería una linda amistad, en la que prometimos que no habría secretos, que siempre que necesitáramos a alguien que nos abrazara o nos hiciera hacer sentir queridas… recordaríamos que siempre nos tendríamos la una a la otra y nada haría cambiar eso.

Bueno, creo que había faltado a ese pacto, y la niña que fui estaría muy decepcionada de mí si me viera en estos momentos.

Haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado, me revolví un poco en mi asiento, tomé un sorbo de jugo para aclarar mi garganta y le pregunté a mi mamá:

– ¿Te dijo algo sobre Alice?

– Dijo algo así como que estaría castigada hasta que cumpliera treinta.

– Sí, lo imaginaba –me preguntaba si Carlisle también le habría "confiscado" su teléfono celular, hice una nota mental de llamarla luego.

– ¿Y… cómo va el trabajo? –pregunté con ansias de desviar la plática a otros temas de conversación que no incluyeran la palabra "Carlisle" y "problemas" en una misma oración.

Compartí un rato agradable con mi madre viendo una película acurrucadas en el sofá bajo una manta. Afuera llovía a cántaros y no quería hacer otra cosa que entregarme al ocio y a esa agradable sensación de estar resguardada del frío, un poco grogui y sin preocupaciones que vinieran a nublar mi cabeza.

Pero como lo bueno dura poco… al rato mi teléfono comenzó a repicar y vibrar al ritmo de la canción "I didn´t mean it" de The Belle Brigade. _Qué manera de acabar con un momento de la paz._

Miré el identificador de llamadas con el ceño fruncido, el número no estaba registrado. Con una expresión de fastidio me levanté del sofá apartando la manta a un lado y me dirigí a la cocina para tener un poco de privacidad, mi madre me dirigió una mirada de curiosidad que, estaba segura, era un reflejo de la mía.

Para cuando llegué a la cocina ya la llamada había cesado, no me preocupé, quien quiera que quisiera hablar conmigo volvería a llamar, tras unos pocos segundos de espera así fue. Llevé el auricular a mi oreja y esperé a que la otra persona hablara.

_ – ¿Isabella? –_habló una voz masculina que se me hizo entrañablemente familiar, pero por alguna razón no pude identificar por más que devanara mis sesos en el intento.

– Ella habla –mi voz sonó más brusca de lo que planeaba.

_ – Guau. Hasta por teléfono eres odiosa. Tienes suerte de que eso me guste en una mujer _-¿Yo, odiosa? Bueno, tenía que admitir que a veces dejaba aflorar mi mal genio.

_ – _¿Quién habla? –traté de sonar lo más amable posible esta vez, repentinamente picada ante ese señalamiento. Aunque, no tenía que preguntar… estaba casi segura de quién se trataba.

_ – Hola, es Edward. Tu novio ¿me recuerdas? _–el tono burlón de su voz no hizo más que encender fuego dentro de mí. Y no hablo del fuego avasallador de la pasión, no, me refiero al fuego de la ira. No pude más que pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y cómo su pequeña _ocurrencia _no haría otra cosa sino que causarme problemas. Más de lo que ya tenía.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le espeté- ¿Quién te dio mi número?

_ – ¿Estas molesta?_

– ¿Tú que crees? Dijiste delante de todo el mundo que soy tu novia ¡y ni si quiera tuviste la delicadeza de preguntarme primero!

_– Bueno, tu versión de "mundo" es un poco pequeña _-después de una pausa agregó- _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

– No estoy para bromas Edward. –comencé a masajear mis sienes en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza que había resurgido luego de varias horas de letargo.

_– Pero si no es broma, lo digo en serio. _–parecía estar indignado, pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era parte de su jueguito de "hagamos enojar a Bella" o Isabella, como él siempre se empeñaba en llamarme.

– Entonces mi respuesta es un rotundo NO ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a preguntarlo? –ahora la indignada era yo. Este chico sí que era exasperante.

_ – ¡Pero… si me acabas de formar un rollo por que no te lo pedí! ¿Ahora que lo hago también te quejas?_ –Y en un susurro dijo más para sí mismo que para mí- _¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?_

– Ya te lo he dicho, apenas y te conozco ¿Cómo crees que voy a ser tu novia? Además, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante idea?

_ – ¡Uh! ¿Del cajón de las ideas?_

Esto era todo, no iba a aguantar su cháchara un minuto más.

– ¡Eres imposible! No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo conversando contigo ¡ADIOS! –comencé a apartar el auricular de mi oreja para colgar cuando escuché que, prácticamente gritaba en súplicas:

_ – No, no, no. No me cuelgues Isabella. _–sonaba serio, así que eso me detuvo un momento.

– Dame un buen motivo para no hacerlo –mis pies repiqueteaban sobre el piso de madera en un gesto de impaciencia.

_– ¿Porque soy muy guapo?_

Y esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Edward Cullen era un dolor de muelas al mil por ciento.

– ¡Ahs! –aparté el teléfono, y en un gruñido le dije antes de colgar la llamada: _– _Y no soy tu novia.

Me volví echa una fiera hacia el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba mi madre ensimismada viendo la película. Me dirigió una mirada de soslayo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Con un gesto un poco brusco me metí de nuevo bajo la manta y, prácticamente, lancé el teléfono hacia la mesa más cercana como si de algún animal venenoso se tratara.

_ – _¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó mi madre mirándome con extrañeza.

_ – _Nada –respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

_ – _Sí, seguro –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Quién te ha llamado?

– Número equivocado –hice un gesto con mi mano para restarle importancia.

Por la mueca en su rostro supe que no se había creído ni una palabra, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, sólo que no me realizara preguntas al respecto. Sabía que al momento de que el nombre de "Edward" saliera de mis labios, su mente comenzaría a divagar en cientos de posibilidades erróneas por las cuales lo había hecho.

Para mi gran alivio, ella no dijo nada y concentró su atención en la película.

Como si hubiese sido enviado para castigarme, el aparato infernal comenzó a repicar. Hice caso omiso, no atreviéndome si quiera a colocarlo en perfil de silencio o apagarlo.

– ¿No piensas contestar? –preguntó mi madre al ver que yo no hacia aspaviento de levantarme de mi asiento y cogerlo.

– No.

– ¿Por qué de seguro es el mismo "número equivocado"? –inquirió ella mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Yo suspiré derrotada.

– Es Edward, y está siendo pesado. Así que no, no voy a contestarle. –vi que iba a replicar así que me le adelanté: -Y antes que digas algo más… No, él no me interesa.

Mi madre soltó un risita por lo bajo.

– De acuerdo, ¡Uy! Pero qué carácter te gastas. Yo sólo iba a sugerirte que apagaras el móvil antes de que estalle de tanto sonar.

Yo no lo hice, y dejé que el teléfono se fundiera en la canción, que ya comenzaba a odiar, una y otra vez. Tercera nota mental del día: nunca coloques una de tus canciones favoritas como repique telefónico. No sabes cuándo un chico de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa petulante, hará que la odies.

Luego de un largo rato que me pareció eterno, el móvil dejó de taladrar mis tímpanos. Eso sólo fue la calma antes de la tormenta. Un momento después volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con el timbre que indicaba un mensaje de texto.

Con una expresión de fastidio me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono y lo tomé entre mis manos. Como era de esperarse, el remitente era Edward.

**Ya que veo que es imposible mantener una conversación calmada y decente contigo por teléfono iré a tu casa para que hablemos en persona. Te veo allí en 15 minutos. **

**Besos, Ed**

¡Pero qué cinismo! El que no podía mantener una conversación decente y lejos de sus jueguitos era él, y viene y dice que… Un momento ¡¿Dijo que vendría a mi casa?!

¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!

¡De ninguna puñetera manera! ¡Eso sólo haría que mi mamá diera por sentado que sí hay algo entre nosotros!

Suspiré con frustración y pasé una mano por mi cabello, tan fuerte que creí que lo arrancaría del cuero cabelludo. Me levanté nuevamente del sofá, pero esta vez me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba un sitio lo suficientemente alejado para poder gritarle a Edward sin que mi madre escuchara.

– ¿Cómo que vienes a mi casa dentro de 15 minutos? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

_ – ¿Prefieres que sean 5? _

– NO, no puedes venir a mi casa –a este punto yo caminaba de extremo a otro de la habitación, frustrada. En un momento de descuido golpeé el dedo pequeño de mi pie con un extremo de la cama y tuve que reprimir un chillido de dolor.

_– ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que nos veamos en la mía? _–lo dijo con esa voz empalagosa que sólo él sabía hacer y que en vez de parecerme seductora, me provocaba arcadas y mi mano hormigueaba en busca de su pálida mejilla para darle un poco de color.

– Estas de chiste, obvio que no. –espeté.

_ – Entonces, no me queda de otra. Nos vemos en tu casa._

Era un chantajista de lo peor. Me obligué a mí misma a calmarme y pensar con cabeza fría. Sabía que él no tendría el menor decoro de hacer lo que se proponía, por mucho que me enfadara; así que le di un giro a mi comportamiento.

– No, no puedes venir aquí. Mi mamá está en la casa. –dije con un tono de voz calmada, tratado de razonar con él.

_ – ¿Y…? Por eso no te preocupes, soy experto en hacer que las suegras me adoren. _

Miré el teléfono ceñuda, mis ganas de abofetearlo iban en aumento; sin embargo, conservé la calma.

– Pues es muy tarde, déjame decirte, ya te odia. De hecho está furiosa porque dijiste que eras mi novio y ella no estaba al tanto del asunto. –mentí. Tal vez eso hiciera que se aplacara.

_ – Bueno, haré que cambie de opinión. _–qué equivocada estaba…

En serio, su ego no conocía límite. Puse mis ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

– Preferiría que no vinieras, digo, hasta que las cosas se calmen. –dije con un tono un tanto zalamero.

_ – ¿Y cuánto será eso? No puedo esperar tanto._

– Entonces veámonos en otro sitio.

_– Está bien ¿dónde? _–quise dar saltitos y abrazarme a mí misma ¡Lo había conseguido!

– No sé Edward, luego hablamos, tengo que colgar. –contesté de forma displicente. Por supuesto, no tenía el menor interés de cumplir con lo pactado.

_ – Está bien Isabella, hasta pronto._

– Y… ¿Edwad? –no podía dejarlo ir sin antes satisfacer un duda que estaba rondando mi cabeza.

_ – ¿Sí?_

– ¿Quién te dio mi número?

_ – Un caballero no tiene memoria, cariño_ –y tras una risa que se me antojó maliciosa, me colgó. Yo miré enfurruñada el teléfono. Aunque él no me lo había confirmado, sólo había una persona que podía haberlo hecho…

Esa enana entrometida.

Llamé a su celular pero estaba apagado, intenté con el de su casa y nadie atendió. Suspirando con frustración de tiré de espalda en la cama, admirando el ya memorizado techo de mi habitación, repentinamente enfadada por esa intromisión a mi vida privada ¿Cuándo Alice obtuvo su título en maestría como casamentera? Y lo más sorprendente ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede causar tantas molestias en tan poco tiempo?

_ – _¡Ah, estás aquí! –dijo mi madre mientras asomaba su cabeza tras la puerta, yo casi di un respingo de sorpresa. -¿No oías que te estaba llamando?

Yo negué con la cabeza, aún sin salir de mi estupor.

_ – _Cómo sea, me han llamado de la compañía, necesitan que vaya urgente a resolver un problema con la mercancía. –mi madre trabajaba para una empresa distribuidora de insumos médicos como gerente en el Departamento de Despacho.

_ – _¿Tienes que ir ahora mismo? –Ella asintió con desgana y yo la miré incrédula -¡Pero si es sábado! –me quejé- Se supone que es tu día libre.

_ – Tengo _que ir –fue su única respuesta.

Yo volví a mirar el techo, esta vez no para estudiarlo, sino para fulminarlo con la mirada. - ¿Sabes? Creo que el sistema de encomiendas no sufriría un colapso porque aplaces tu magia por un fin de semana.

_ – _Si no fuese importante no me hubiesen llamado o yo no hubiese accedido a ir –yo le dirigí un gesto de no haberme tragado ni una palabra.

_ – _De acuerdo, pero luego tendrás que compensarme por perdernos esa maratón de películas de Sylvester Stallone.

_ – _Te lo prometo –dijo acercándose y estampándome un beso en la mejilla para luego apretujarlas como hacía como cuando era niña.

_ – _y… -continué- Tendrás que llevarme a casa de Alice y buscarme luego de que resuelvas tus "asuntos importantes". Necesito hacerle una visita.

Bastaron tres toques al timbre para que una sonriente Esme abriera la puerta. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter azul entallado que resalta muy bien sus curvas y a pesar de que llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, se veía realmente guapa.

Yo dude un momento, debatiéndome entre irme o terminar con lo que había venido a hacer. A la final opté por lo segundo, ya que sería extraño irme sin más. Al fin y al cabo ya debería estar acostumbrada a estos encuentros con ella, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que esta también era su casa.

– ¡Hola Bella! -dijo ella mientras me envolvía en un abrazo afectuoso, yo se lo devolví mascullando un saludo.

– ¿Se encuentra Alice? –pregunté una vez que nos habíamos separados.

– Sí, pero… -ella revoloteó su mirada hacia dentro de la casa dudosa- Está castigada. Carlisle dijo que no le permitiera las visitas.

– ¡Oh! –traté de no sonar desilusionada.

– Aunque –ella se apresuró a decir- Carlisle no me dijo nada sobre ti, y él no está en casa en este mismo instante así que… creo que no habrá problema –me dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño cómplice.

– De acuerdo.

De repente comencé a sentirme culpable. Esme siempre era tan amable y solicita conmigo y yo… deseché esos pensamientos que en nada me ayudarían, y tras despedir con un gesto de mi mano a mi madre que aguardaba en la entrada, me adentré en la casa.

– Alice está en la habitación -Esme señaló las escaleras. –Si me necesitan, estaré en la cocina.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a subirlas. Cuando llegué a su habitación una música atronadora inundaba el ambiente. Toqué y llamé unas cuantas veces, pero no hubo respuesta, así que me tomé la libertad girar el pomo de la puerta (que para mi sorpresa, se encontraba abierto) y entrar.

Alice estaba tumbada en su cama, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, mientras garabateaba algo en una hoja arrancada de cuaderno. Al verme ella sonrió abiertamente y, por lo que pude captar, pronunció un "Bella" que se perdió entre la música. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo inconveniente del volumen, giró sobre sí misma hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama cerca de la mesa de noche, donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido.

Mis oídos zumbaron tras la repentina calma que reinó en la habitación. Me acerqué a la cama y senté junto a Alice que me dio un fuerte abrazo que, literalmente, me tumbó de costado.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –comenzó a repetir ella una y otra vez aun abrazándose a mi cuello, cortándome la respiración.

– Alice… respi…rar. No… puedo… -dije entrecortadamente mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo.

– ¡Oh! –se apartó de mi rápidamente- ¡Ups! Lo siento.

Yo la miré con ojos entornados, masajeando mi cuello.

– Creo que debes controlar tu efusividad Alice, no creo que el uniforme de prisión te siente bien - Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo.

– ¿Puedes culparme de alegrarme porque estés aquí? –este fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco- Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste pasar la guardia que el ogro de Carlisle me ha montado?

– Al –la reprendí- No le digas así a tu tío. Además, no es como si no te lo merecieras ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Sólo quería divertirme.

– ¿Sin pensar en las consecuencias?

– ¡Oye! No estaba en mis planes que el saliera a buscarme por todo Forks como si fuese Sherlock Holmes.

Yo la miré incrédula.

– ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

– Era broma, sé que la embarré. Y te pido disculpas por arrastrarte a esto… y sin siquiera haberte informado antes. –puso cara de gatito de Shrek, tuve que obligarme a mí misma a mantener una expresión severa en mi rostro.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –demandé.

– Ya te dije, quería divertirme. –hizo una pausa, y continuó al ver que la miraba con una ceja alzada -¡No sabes lo frustrante que es tener a Carlisle como guardián! Es sumamente celoso y sobreprotector, no me deja respirar.

– Míralo desde este punto de vista: si fueras Carlisle y tuvieras a tu sobrina bajo tu cuidado ¿No harías lo que fuera para protegerla? Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta la gran responsabilidad que conlleva hacerlo, si algo te pasara él tendría que vérselas con tu padre.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero es que a veces se pasa un poco con esa "sobreprotección". ¡No puede si quiera estar a solas con Jasper, salir con él sin que meta sus narices!

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Creí que él te daba tu espacio para salir con Jasper y eso. La mayoría del tiempo te la pasabas con él luego de clases.

– Sí, siempre estábamos juntos, pero aquí en la casa. Bajo la atenta mirada de Esme, y sé que no es por culpa de ella, sé que mi tío le deja estrictas instrucciones de mantener un ojo encima de nosotros todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando salimos (si acaso me dan permiso de hacerlo) Ella va y nos acompaña. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso? Parece como si mi tío no confiara en mí.

Quise decirle que ahora, después de lo que hizo, de ninguna manera confiaría en ella; pero mordí mi lengua para mantener esa opinión para mí misma. No necesitaba echar más leña al fuego.

– Él no lo hace con mala intención Al. Sabes que te quiere, y no creo que haga todo esto porque quiera fastidiarte o no confíe en ti. Más bien creo que se trata de que él no confía en Jasper, y no digo que él sea una mala influencia ni nada de eso. Sino más bien que es porque no lo conoce. Tienes que dejar que todo vaya poco a poco; la confianza no se gana de un día para otro.

– Tienes razón ¡Pero es que estaba tan desesperada por sentirme libre así fuera por una noche!

– ¿Y valió la pena?

Ella sonrió.

– Vas a decir que estoy loca. Pero a pesar de las terribles consecuencias de que esto acarreó, no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente. Se sintió tan bien ser yo misma por una noche, no tener que frenar mis sentimientos por Jasper porque alguien me esté mirando de forma recriminatoria… es maravilloso. Sí, sin duda lo volvería a hacer. Al fin y al cabo estas son las experiencias que le dan sentido a tu vida y te permiten ser tú misma.

No pude sino más que sentirme conmovida, que sus palabras me envolvían. Comprendía su punto de vista, y es que… ¿Cómo puede algo que te haga sentir tan bien, ser tan malo? Y no me refiero a su brote de rebeldía, por esa parte creo que mi amiga pudo haber procedido de una mejor manera; me refiero a la parte de sentirte libre, que nada ni nadie puede impedir que seas tú misma, que demuestres tus sentimientos por la persona que amas sin importar el qué dirán o cómo reaccionarán.

– Lo amas ¿cierto?

– Con todo mi corazón –respondió.

¿Cómo se puede juzgar alguien que lo apuesta todo por el amor?

Dicen que el amor y la locura van de la mano, que el amor sin locura no es amor. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero estoy con los que apuestan por ello. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué sería de la vida si no se cometieran locuras en el nombre del amor?

Sin proponérselo, mi amiga me había dado una lección. Y es que si amas a alguien harás todo por estar con esa persona sin importar los obstáculos que se te presenten. Después de todo, la historia nos ha enseñado que los amores que dejan huella son aquellos que a pesar de la adversidad hacen hasta lo imposible por no dejar que este desastrado mundo marque su destino.

A la final pasamos toda la tarde hablando de temas banales, y opté por no mencionar la llamada de Edward ni acusarla por haberle dado mi número. Al fin y al cabo el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ya era de noche cuando bajé con Alice a la sala de estar, donde Esme se encontraba, sentada en el mueble, agitando unos papeles en su regazo. Había recibido una llamada de mi mamá avisándome que al parecer el problema en la compañía era más grave de lo que esperaba y tendría que viajar a Denver esta misma noche, así que pasaría rápidamente a casa a recoger unas cosas y podría buscarme de camino. A pesar de las súplicas de Alice porque me quedara yo recliné la oferta, a pesar de que detestaba la idea de pasar una noche sola en mi casa y sobre todo cuando estaba lloviendo. Llámenme infantil, pero le tenía pavor a la oscuridad y el horroroso sonido de los truenos. Eso Alice lo sabía, de allí su insistencia, pero yo simplemente no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que Carlisle y su esposa, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que él estaba enfadado conmigo.

– ¿Ya te vas? –Dijo Esme con evidente desilusión, mientras se incorporaba- pensé que nos acompañarías a cenar.

– No lo creo, mi madre llegará por mí en cualquier momento.

– Y por cierto, Reneé se irá e viaje esta misma noche –acotó Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo le lancé una mirada fulminante, pero ello me ignoró.

– ¿Y pasarás la noche sola? –preguntó Esme alarmada, yo sólo me encogí de hombros restándoles importancia.

– No me importa, la verdad.

– ¿Y por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

– Eso mismo le dije yo –intervino Alice- Pero no quiere aceptar mi ofrecimiento.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella con una mirada suspicaz.

Le di vueltas a mi mente hasta encontrar la excusa adecuada.

– Es que… se supone que Alice está castigada. No creo que a Carlisle le agrade la idea.

– ¡Bah! –Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- Si es por eso, no te preocupe. A ese hombre yo sé cómo controlarlo.

No me agradó para nada el comentario. No quería ni imaginarme el grado de influencia que ella tenía en él. Era algo… simplemente… demasiado de digerir.

– Es que… no sé… yo… -comencé a balbucear, mientras daba vueltas a un mechón de mi cabello en un gesto nervioso.

– No tienes excusa Bella, vas a quedarte. Esme ¿Puedes llamar a la mamá de Bella para avisarle? –habló Alice, cuyo apellido de ahora en adelante sería: Metomentodo.

– Desde luego. –y sacó un móvil de su bolsillo trasero.

– Esto no era necesario Alice –mascullé, apretando mi mandíbula en un intento en vano de reprimir el enojo.

– Claro que sí.

Luego de unos momentos Esme se volvió hacia nosotras mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

– Listo. Todo resuelto, te quedarás con nosotros esta noche. Y por Carlisle ni te moleste, él estará de acuerdo.

– ¿Estaré de acuerdo con qué? –las tres no giramos sobresaltadas ante la voz de barítono. De pie bajo el umbral de la sala se encontraba Carlisle, su cabello oscurecido por las gotas de lluvia que lo habían salpicado, resbalando por su rostro y cuello hasta su grueso suéter. Se veía realmente guapo (como siempre) y tenía una mirada abrazadora que hizo que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo.

Tragué seco.

Esta, de ninguna manera, podría considerarse una buena idea.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola. nuevamente!<strong>

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, gracias por no haberme lanzado tomates.**

**(mi tormentosa hermanita està leyendo esto en voz alta, es vergonzoso, así que no voy a extenderme mucho)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios (tanto por aquí como por twitter) ese es el aliento y la remuneración para aquellos que escribimos por este medio. Y a los que no comentan, también, ya de por sí es gratificante que lean mi historia.**

**Esto es todo (por ahora)**

**Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo**

**Se les quiere**

**Besos**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**CAPITULO 13**

"_Hay un punto en el camino en el que tienes que detenerte a pensar y decidir si debes seguirlo hasta el final o tomar otra vía alterna. _

_El problema está en cuando sabes que debes optar por la segunda opción, pero no lo haces, porque aunque estas al tanto de que terminarás en un precipicio, lo que puedes encontrar en el trayecto es más tentador"_

* * *

><p>No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa cuando miré a Carlisle. Por un momento él también fijó su mirada en mí, luciendo claramente sorprendido de verme allí, pero luego apretó sus labios en una dura línea. Aún estaba enojado. Me encogí ante su mirada helada.<p>

Pude darme cuenta que no era la única que lo notaba, porque a mi lado, Alice enroscó su mano en mi brazo y le dio un leve apretón. Esme, por su parte, se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, mientras le decía con una voz cariñosa que removió mis entrañas:

– No te oí entrar cariño –estampó un beso en sus labios- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

– Bien –su rostro se suavizó mientras la miraba, una punzada de celos atravesó mi pecho.- ¿Estaré de acuerdo con qué? –repitió.

– Invité a Bella a quedarse. Su madre saldrá de la cuidad y me parece que sería mejor que ella no estuviese sola. Espero que no te importe –le dijo con voz embaucadora, sus manos iban en un vaivén, de arriba abajo contra su pecho, acariciándolo.

– Está bien –la besó en la frente, y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Eso era lo último que pensé que diría. Cuando Esme dijo que sabía cómo controlarlo, quería con todas mis fuerzas que sólo se tratara de un mal chiste, pero una parte de mi estaba aliviada de que Carlisle no se hubiese reusado a la idea, ni soltado algún reproche. Lo último que quería era causar problemas.

Alice dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, de forma audible, cuando ya lo habíamos perdido de vista.

– ¿Crees que se haya molestado? –cuchicheó Alice acercándose a su tía. – Digo, se supone que estoy castigada.

– ¡Bah! –la aludida hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- Ya se le pasará.

– ¡Oh, Esme! Eres la mejor –chilló Alice abrazándola.

Ambas rieron. Ya sabía yo que su actitud hacía mí no tenía que ver nada con Alice, o, no enteramente.

La cena había trascurrido en absoluto silencio, algo poco habitual; pero tomando en cuenta que era Alice quien encabezaba la mayoría de las conversaciones, era algo de esperarse.

Luego de un largo debate entre Alice y yo acordamos en que dormiríamos juntas en su habitación, pero yo estaba tan incómoda removiéndome en esa cama de colchón ortopédico y extrañando la mía propia, que estaba dudando de si debía escaparme por la ventana y volver a casa. Descarté la idea al recordar que nos encontrábamos en un segundo piso y ciertamente mi agilidad era pésima, no me apetecía romperme un brazo o una pierna, además no quería quedar como una desagradecida.

Le eché un ojo al reloj de mi teléfono, las 2:17 a.m. Rodé sobre mi costado y me incorporé, cobija en mano. Abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que Alice despertara y ser bombardeada por sus preguntas, pero sabía que esa opción era remotamente posible, mi amiga era de un sueño tan pesado que aún se hubiese llevado a una banda de rock a tocar en su habitación, ella no despertaría.

La habitación de en frente era la que compartían Carlisle y Esme. Ignorando aquella punzada de celos tan familiar, me encaminé por el oscuro pasillo con suelo alfombrado, hacia el balcón que daba al patio.

Una fría brisa golpeó mi piel colándose a través de la fina tela de la pijama azul que Alice me había prestado (y que para ser honestos me quedaba muy chica), hice acopio de la cobija que llevaba en mi mano y me enrollé en ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

El balcón era amplio, resguardado con pilares hasta la mitad y el resto enrejado con aquellas hermosas y blancas verjas pecho paloma. Recodé lo mucho que nos gustaba a Alice y a mí sentarnos en la curva de las rejas y mirar al vacío, cuando éramos niñas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me encaramé en ellas, y aunque a duras penas cabía la mitad de mi cuerpo, a diferencia de cuando era niña, encontré que se estaba bien cómodo en ellas.

Ya había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba estrellado, se podía distinguir cada detalle ya que no había ningún tipo de luz artificial que estropeara la vista. A pesar de que la única iluminación era la que provenía de la luna y por consiguiente todo a mí alrededor estaba sumido en las sombras, no tenía miedo. Todo lo contrario, encontraba algo reconfortante en la forma en que las escasas nubes se movían lentamente a través del cielo.

Divisé por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de una figura alta, y me entró el pánico ¿Habría entrado un ladrón? ¿Era acaso un fantasma? Casi me caigo, por suerte alancé a afianzar mis manos a las rejas. La figura se acercaba a mí, quise gritar fuertemente, pero lo que salió de mi garganta sonó más bien como un grito ahogado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo a través de la escasa luz de la luna, me di cuenta de que se trataba de Carlisle.

Suspiré aliviada y destensé mis hombros.

Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía si era de curiosidad o enfado, al mirarme. Pensé que daría media vuelta y se iría; sin embargo se mantuvo apacible, mientras continuaba su andar hacia mí, situándose a mi lado, pero no lo suficiente como para que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran si alguno de los dos se movía. Yo seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, embebiéndome de él y su belleza innata.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros de pijama que colgaban peligrosamente de sus caderas, y una guardacamisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos torneados y que se adhería a su torso como si fuese una segunda piel. ¡Oh, su piel! Su piel era otro deguste para los ojos, a la luz de la luna se veía plateada y las sombras marcaban sus rasgos, haciéndolo parecer la fiel imagen de un ángel. Mi ángel Carlisle.

– ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –me preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en las rejas sobre sus antebrazos, mirando a la lejanía.

– No podía dormir ¿y tú?

– Tampoco. Llevo aquí un rato, te vi llegar.

– ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? –proferí un bufido- ¿Es que acaso querías asustarme adrede?

Él soltó una suave risa.

– No, lo siento. Esa no era mi intención –hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

– Es difícil para mí dormir en otra cama que no sea la mía. –luego de una pausa le pregunté: -¿Tú por qué no podías?

– ¿Conoces ese chiste acerca de que la mente espera a que llegue la hora de dormir para recordar cada decisión que has tomado en tu vida? –cuando negué, él continuó- Bueno, eso es lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente.

– ¿En qué piensas? –y luego agregué apenada por mi curiosidad:- Si te parece bien que lo sepa.

– ¿Crees que hice bien en castigar a Alice?

– Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas sobre las que hablar y sincerarse. –cuando él me dirigió una mirada significativa, supe lo que rondaba por su mente. Nosotros. Inmediatamente agregué mientras el calor inundaba mis mejillas: -Y no, no me refería a eso.

– ¿Estabas al tanto?

– ¿De qué?

– De lo que Alice iba a hacer, irse a ese pub sin mi permiso.

– La verdad es que no ¿Es por eso que me mirabas con odio aquella noche? ¿Creías que me había puesto en complot con ella?

– Yo no te miraba con odio –su frente se surcó en arrugas, como si no pudiera concebir esa idea.

– Claro que sí, el odio estaba reflejado en tus ojos. –le acusé, estuve a punto de hacer un puchero involuntario, pero me contuve.

– Estaba molesto porque pensaba que habías planeado esto con Alice, pero no podría odiarte por eso. Pero cuando te vi con ese chico, como te sujetaba de la cintura y luego dijo que era tu novio… –sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse esos recuerdos de la mente.

– Entonces… me odias por lo de Edward. Carlisle, pero yo no… -el comenzó a negar con la cabeza, interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decirle.

– Yo no te odio, Bella. Admito que no me agrada la idea de que estés con otro chico…

– Yo no estoy… -comencé a decir, pero él me detuvo con un gesto.

– Déjame terminar, por favor. –yo asentí, instándolo a continuar- No me agrada la idea de que estés con alguien más. No deseo compartirte con nadie, pero tú no eres de mi propiedad. No eres un objeto cuyo destino yo pueda decidir. Estoy enojado con la vida por habernos unido tan tarde, con la sociedad porque no acepta que entre dos personas de diferente edad pueda haber una relación y, sobre todo, enojado conmigo; por no poder estar contigo tanto como me gustaría, porque ya estoy ocupado, porque soy un maldito egoísta que no puede dejarte ir y alegrarme de que seas feliz con alguien más que no sea yo. Pero no estoy enojado contigo, jamás podría estarlo.

Estaba aturdida, ciertamente sorprendida. Eso era lo último que imaginé que iba a decirme, ni siquiera estaba preocupada porque en su arrebato, Carlisle había subido el tono de voz, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado allá donde Alice; y peor, Esme, dormían.

– Edward y yo no somos nada. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, él soltó una risita nerviosa-No siento nada por él –continué, ésta vez él me miraba atentamente- y tampoco puedo permitirme hacerlo. Por la simple razón de que… no quiero estar con más nadie que no seas tú, Carlisle.

Él se acercó, abarcando la distancia que nos separaba, y acunó mi mejilla en su mano. Yo me dejé envolver en su tacto, en su mano firme y delicada, en el calor que irradiaba, en su olor embriagador.

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado mis ojos, hasta que la voz de Carlisle hizo que volviera a la realidad.

– Desearía que no lo hicieras, que no me amaras. Todo sería más fácil. De esa forma no saldrías lastimada –su expresión era de tristeza, creo que nunca lo había visto tan afectado.

– Pero lo hago y no hay nada humanamente posible que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

Pero… ¿estaba cien por ciento segura?

El dudó, sus labios a centímetros de los míos, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido entremezclarse con el mío. Deseaba poder rosar sus labios junto con los míos, sentir que nuestras almas y cuerpos se conectaban sólo con ese gesto. Por un momento creí que mi deseo se haría realidad, pero no fue así, Carlisle se separó de mí bruscamente, como si de pronto mi piel estuviese envuelta en llamas, apagándolas, alejándome de la calidez que me proporcionaba su piel, haciendo que me sumergiera en el frío…nuevamente.

Ocupó su lugar anterior, pero esta vez, mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué precisamente yo? –me preguntó.

– ¿Uhmm? ¿A qué te refieres? –aún estaba aturdida.

– ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? –pronunció el "enamoraste" como si fuese un error, un insulto.

– No lo sé Carlisle ¿Por qué se enamoran las personas? –respondí exasperada.

– ¿Porque tienen cosas en común?

– Eso es conveniencia, y la verdad es que no somos tan parecidos.

– ¿Porque soy guapo? –no lo dijo de la manera presumida en que, ciertamente, tenía todo su derecho, sino más bien haciéndolo sonar como una broma. Eso logró dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– Admito que es una de las cosas que me atraen de ti, pero no es por eso, si lo fuera sería una superficial.

– ¿Por qué soy tu profesor?

– Te he querido mucho antes de que lo fueras, y no soy una interesada, no me atraes ni por tu dinero ni por lo que haces.

– Entonces… ¿por qué?

– No lo sé, tal vez me guste tu forma de ser… no lo sé.

– ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta mi "forma de ser no lo sé"?

Solté una risita por lo bajo, ante su ocurrencia, luego me detuve abruptamente, esa no era una pregunta que estuviera preparada para responder. No quería que pensara que me faltaba un tornillo.

– No lo sé.

– ¡Oh, vamos! –esta vez él era el exasperado. Tomó asiento en una silla frente a mí, mirándome atentamente a la espera de una respuesta.

– No veo por qué esto sea importante. –mis dedos jugaban con el dobladillo de la camisa de mi pijama; bueno, la de Alice, en un gesto nervioso.

– Curiosidad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Entonces respóndeme tu primero, -erguí mi espalda y lo miré fijamente, resuelta -¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?

– Supongo que fue cuando me besaste aquella vez en el sótano del colegio, cuando nos quedamos encerrados. –lo dijo de una manera tan natural, como si hubiese confesado que le gustaba el helado de fresa ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo?

– ¡Oh! –exclamé, entre avergonzada y decepcionada. Es decir, si yo jamás lo hubiese besado… ¿él nunca se habría fijado en mí?- Yo no te besé, tú lo hiciste.

– Bueno, los dos lo hicimos. –convino- Pero creo que esa vez fue cuando me convencí a mí mismo de mis sentimientos por ti. Cuando me permití admitirlos.

– Entonces… ¿Qué habría pasado si lo del sótano jamás hubiese ocurrido? ¿Me habrías dicho lo que sentías?

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, imagino que analizando las posibilidades.

– Supongo que sí, tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a la luz; y no me imagino llevando algo así dentro por mucho tiempo, sin demostrarlo, sin siquiera dar un indicio. Creo que algo así terminaría por volverme loco.

Bufé para mis adentros _"Ni que lo digas, sé muy bien cómo es"._

– Pero, es lo mismo, quiero decir que es verdad que yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… pero nadie más. Porque esto está mal, esto que sentimos el uno por el otro no puede ser, ya me lo has dicho antes. Entonces, ¿cómo es que luchas contra algo así? ¿No terminaría por volverte loco, también, esto?

El me dedicó una expresión abatida. Sin duda sacudido ante esta perspectiva de la situación, de mis pensamientos acertados. Y pude darme cuenta que anteriormente no se había detenido a pensar en ello.

De pronto se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Pude sentir el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón, repiqueteando en un ritmo acompasado a través de su camiseta, recorriendo la palma de mi mano y uniéndose con el mío propio.

– ¿Sientes eso? –yo asentí, mirando mi mano sobre su pecho. – Pues olvida todas y cada una de las estupideces que te he dicho sobre que esto es un error, porque no hay nada más humano, puro y verdadero que lo que yo siento por ti, Bella. No hay nada de erróneo en el motivo que hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando estoy contigo, y ese no es más que el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti. Y no hay nada de malo en ello, no puede haberlo.

Creo que si en ese momento hubiese llegado la hora de mi muerte… moriría feliz. Y es que jamás pensé que Carlisle hiciera a un lado sus remordimientos y aceptara sus sentimientos por mí de buena manera; y lo mejor, que yo también lo haría.

El resplandor del sol sobre mi rostro hizo que me despertara, y perezosamente fui abriendo los ojos hasta que estos se adaptaron a la luz del día. Por una fracción de segundo me encontraba desorientada. Aquella sensación que te embarga cuando estas mentalmente predispuesta a despertar en tu cama, rodeada de las paredes tan familiares de tu cuarto; pero luego caes en la realidad de que estas en otro sitio y no puedes recordar cuál es, hasta que la resolución llega a tu mente, rememorando la noche anterior y aquellos acontecimientos que te llevaron a donde ahora mismo te encuentras.

Pegué un brinco, sobresaltada, que hizo que diera a parar al suelo con mis piernas aún enrolladas en la cobija. El dolor de la caída no fue tanto y no porque ésta no hubiese sido lo suficientemente aparatosa, sino que la distancia entre el lugar donde dormía y el suelo no sobrepasaba los veinte centímetros.

Mi otra sorpresa. Aún me encontraba en el balcón de la casa de los Cullen, y para mi _tragidicha, _Carlisle se encontraba conmigoacostado en una de las sillas de extensión, de la cual yo, hace unos cinco segundos, había caído.

Su sueño se vio interrumpido por mi caída, y tras comprender la situación un poco más rápidamente de lo que me tomó a mí hacerlo, su rostro adquirió la misma expresión que el mío, cual si fuera mi propio reflejo.

Carlisle se incorporó, soltando un improperio por lo bajo, lo que me dejó aún más sonbresaltada. Él no solía decir ese tipo de palabrotas. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, si hubiese sido otra la situación yo estaría roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

– ¿Qué fue lo que… -comencé a decir.

– … pasó? –concluyó él por mí. –Pues que nos quedamos dormidos Bella, eso pasó.

– ¿Ups? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir encogiéndome de hombros. É sto le arrancó una sonrisa a Carlisle de los labios, que inmediatamente borró, para volver a su expresión preocupada.

– Sólo espero que Esme y Alice no se hayan levantado todavía. –dijo mirando a su muñeca, para luego descubrir que no había reloj en ella -¿No tendrás por allí algún reloj dónde podamos ver la hora, verdad?

Yo busque desesperadamente en mis bolsillos pero ¡ja! Tampoco tenía. _Obvio, es una pijama Bella, ¡Por todos los santos!_

– No –respondí con una mueca de disculpa.

– Ni modo, tendremos que arriesgarnos. –mumuró, como si estuviera aun sopesando sus opciones.

Ambos comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia el pasillo cuando él se detuvo en seco, y me detuvo a su vez tomándome de la muñeca.

– Creo que es mejor que uno de los dos vaya primero, ya sabes, para no levantar sospechas si alguien nos ve. –dijo en un tono de voz mucho más bajo, tanto que tuve que esforzarme por entender lo que quería decirme.

– De acuerdo –articulé con mis labios.- Ve tu primero –y lo despedí con un gesto. Él se acercó para darme un beso en la frente y se fue con pies sigilosos hacia su habitación.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, parecía una de esas caricaturas de sábado por la mañana. Casi pude escuchar en mi mente el ritmo de la música que acompañaría semejante acción.

Di media vuelta y mi mirada fue directamente hacia la silla, donde aún descansaba -en parte, la otra se encontraba en el suelo- la cobija que anoche había traído conmigo, agachándome la recogí. Menos mal que uno de los dos se había quedado para limpiar la escena del crimen. Sonreí para mis adentros.

No sé muy bien cómo paso todo, pero imagino que entre una conversación tras otra, ambos nos rendimos ante los brazos de Morfeo, recuerdo vagamente acurrucarme al pecho de Carlisle y aferrarme a este como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando consideré que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para darle ventaja a Carlisle, me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, rogando porque aún se encontrara dormida. Casi me da el segundo infarto de la mañana –con muy pocas horas de distancia el uno del otro- cuando vi a mi amiga acostada en la cama, despierta.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó con un tono de voz indiferente mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cojines que había encima de la cama.

Titubeé un poco al responderle: – En el baño – mentí, mientras me dirigía hacia el closet para buscar mi ropa y cambiarme la pijama super ajustada de Alice.

– ¿Con una cobija? –me miró con una ceja alzada.

– Tenía mucho frío –resolví decirle, encogiendo mis hombros para restarle importancia. Ella pareció creer mi pequeña mentira, y al parecer no se había percatado de que no había pasado la noche en la habitación.

– Quería despertarme primero para ser yo la que te despertara con un susto, pero me has arruinado toda la diversión.

– Y no sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo. –balbuceé lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara, aún sin atreverme a mirarla directamente.

– Aguafiestas. –me sacó la lengua, lanzándome el cojín –Bueno, iré al baño yo también –concluyó levantándose de la cama, aún con la pijama puesta.

Cuando Alice se fue, sentí en mi cuerpo todos los estragos de la noche anterior. Mi cuello dolía, al igual que mi espalda; pero aunque por fuera estuviese dolorida, por dentro no podía estar mejor.

Bajé con Alice a desayunar, Esme y Carlisle ya se encontraban allí preparando el desayuno juntos. Intenté que esa punzada de dolor no atravesara mi pecho, y casi lo logro. Esme no lucía enojada, así que supuse que no se había dado cuenta de nada, escudriñé el rostro de Carlisle en busca de una mirada que me diese una respuesta, pero él estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que no levantó la mirada cuando Alice y yo entramos a la cocina. Me ofrecí a ayudar y la tía de Alice declinó mi oferta, alegando que yo era la invitada y como tal no debía hacer nada.

Todos nos sentamos juntos en la mesa del comedor, el ambiente era el mismo que la noche anterior. Si acaso, un poco menos tenso.

– ¿Has hablado con tu madre? ¿Logró resolver sus problemas en la compañía? – me preguntó Esme cordialmente.

– Sí, -mentí- Me dijo que llegará de Denver ésta misma tarde. Así que creo que es mejor que me vaya, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer.

– ¿En serio no puedes quedarte? Por lo menos hasta que tu mamá llegue –suplicó mi amiga con sus mirada de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

– No, Al. No puedo. –mordí mi labio, tratando que mi rostro no delatara la mentira- Llamaré un taxi para que venga por mí.

– No seas tonta, Bella. Mi tío puede llevarte. –intervino Alice inmediatamente.

– Sí, creo que Carlisle no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo. –convino Esme, mientras le propinaba un leve codazo en las costillas a su esposo para que estuviera de acuerdo.

– No, para nada. –respondió Carlisle, mirándome por una fracción de segundo, para fijar nuevamente la mirada en su plato. Sin una sonrisa o algún gesto de simpatía de su parte.

Esme y Alice cruzaron sus miradas, curiosas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Carlisle soltó un muy atípico suspiro y sus ojos me atravesaron, escudriñándome por, lo que me pareció, una eternidad. Yo le devolví la mirada solo por un momento, repentinamente intimidada.

– En realidad no has hablado con tu mamá ¿Cierto? –me preguntó Carlisle. Estábamos en su auto, camino a mi casa.

– No ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le contesté un poco atónita ¿Lee la mente o qué?

– Sé cuándo mientes Bella. Por lo general jugueteas con tu cabello, muerdes tu labio o pestañeas mucho cuando lo haces.

– ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un experto en mis expresiones corporales?

Carlisle no respondió. En su lugar me contesto con otra pregunta: – ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?

– No he dicho que no lo quiera.

– Pero sé que no quieres, por algo el apuro en irte.

– No es nada. –respondí, repentinamente entretenida con las ondas de mi cabello _¡Rayos! Carlisle tiene razón._

– Bella, si no puedes ser honesta con las demás personas, te pido que por lo menos lo seas conmigo. Yo no voy a juzgarte. –dijo el pacientemente, aunque creo que tras de esa tranquilidad se escondía un deje de regaño.

Lo miré por un momento, sopesando si debía hacerlo o no. A la final opté por decirle la verdad, como una bomba que explota luego de contener mucho aire en su interior, hasta que ya no puede más.

– Es demasiado ¿de acuerdo? Antes podía, pero por alguna razón ahora me es imposible soportarlo. Simplemente… no puedo.

– ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar? –sospecho que ya sabía la respuesta antes de preguntar, pero necesitaba una confirmación.

– Tú y Esme. Verlos a ambos ser la pareja perfecta. Eso me hiere, me desgarra por dentro.

– Lo siento. –se veía que en realidad lo sentía, y creo que el saber cómo me sentía le hería a él también.

Suspiré abatida.

– No tienes por qué disculparte Carlisle. Esto no es tu culpa. Es _mi _culpa.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, un tanto cauto de saber la respuesta.

– Por enamorarme de un hombre casado. –dije muy seriamente- Así que tengo que vivir con mi karma. –mi voz se rompió un poco al decir esto último, y me odié por ello.

El no dijo nada, simplemente tomó mi mano y le dio un beso tranquilizador, y la mantuvo entrelazada con la suya, mientras conducía con la otra.

– Y… ¿Esme se dio cuenta de que no dormiste con ella anoche? –le pregunté luego un largo silencio.

– Sí, lo hizo.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –estaba entre aterrada y fascinada de conocer su respuesta.

– Nada –respondió secamente.

– ¿Nada? –inquirí yo- No lo creo

– Le dije que estuve revisando unos exámenes en la oficina hasta tarde y me quedé dormido allí.

– ¿Y te creyó? –le cuestioné, no muy convencida de que fuese

– Supongo, aunque no estoy seguro, sé que le molestó un poco –llámenme mala persona, pero una oscura parte de mí se regocijó ante esa posibilidad.

– Pero yo la vi normal ésta mañana. Es más, creo que nunca la he visto molesta –acoté yo.

– Bueno, pues que eso no te engañe. La conozco muy bien, y sé cuando algo no es un punto y aparte con ella sino más bien un punto y seguido.

– Se les veía muy bien juntos esta mañana. Como una pareja feliz que nunca ha tenido alguna pelea en sus vidas -lo dije sonando más picada de lo que pretendía. ¿Por qué me encontraba tan a la defensiva ésta mañana?

– A veces detrás de tanta perfección, se esconde algo de imperfección. Todas las parejas tienen problemas Bella, la cuestión está en si dejas que el mundo entero se entere de ellos o no. Y créeme, Esme es toda una experta en guardar las apariencias.

– ¿Te conoce ella tan bien como tú a ella? –no pude evitar que mi pregunta sonara a reproche.

– No quiero seguir hablando del tema, Bella. –lo dijo con un deje de advertencia en su voz.

– Ok. –convine mientras soltaba mi mano de entre la suya y me enfurruñaba en mi asiento.

_ Te felicito Bella, tu primera pelea con Carlisle. Y todo luego de una noche tan mágica. ¡Eres brillante! _

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, más ponto de lo que me hubiese gustado. Estuve tentada de decirle a Carlisle que diese media vuelta y emprendiera el viaje nuevamente, pero no lo hice.

Una idea estuvo carcomiendo mi mente durante todo el trayecto, y yo solo quería una cosa. De modo que antes de salir del auto, me llené de valor y volviéndome precipitadamente, estampé mis labios junto a los de Carlisle, y sin decir nada salí rápidamente del auto y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Pude ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de él antes de que arrancara el motor del auto y se marchara.

Un riesgo es aquello que sabemos que existe una gran posibilidad de que salga mal y que arruinará todo a su paso, pero sin embargo lo llevamos a cabo. Por lo que, podría considerarse algo ilógico, poco racional… estúpido por nuestra parte realizarlo, entonces ¿Por qué tomamos riesgos en la vida? ¿Será por esa sensación de adrenalina que el acto provoca? ¿La sensación de superioridad que sobreviene al hacer algo que nadie más, o pocas personas, se atreverían a hacer? ¿O es simplemente el hecho de que estás tan concentrado en lograr un objetivo que no te importan las consecuencias que esto pueda traerte?

Pero la pregunta más importante sería ¿estás dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias de _ese_ riesgo?

Sabía que Carlisle tenía más cosas que _arriesgar _que yo, su familia, su trabajo en Forks High, su reputación en la sociedad. ¿Sería una egoísta si no me importase en nada esto? No me malentiendan, lo amo y se que algo así lo arruinaría, pero no me sentía dispuesta a renunciar al él luego de tenerlo ¿quién renunciaría al cielo una vez que ha estado en el?

Una vez leí una cita celebre que decía que _De cobardes aún no se ha escrito nada en la historia_, y yo me aferro a ella. Después de todo… ¿Qué emoción tendría la vida si nunca asumimos algún riesgo?

Sólo debes saber cuándo detenerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Disculpen la demora, estaba un poco corta de tiempo e inspiración.<strong>

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que espero que cumpla con todas sus expectativas.**

**Disfrútenlo... Hasta pronto ;)**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**CAPITULO 14**

**PELIGROSAMENTE CERCA**

"_El mejor fuego no es el que se enciende rápidamente" _

_George Eliot_

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue telefonear a mi madre, como era de esperarse debía extender su viaje a Denver por un par de días más; de modo que me pregunté si tomé una buena decisión al decidir volver tan pronto. Aunque estar sola en casa no fuese una idea que me molestara, sí lo era el dormir sola. Una cosa era pasar mis tardes allí a la espera de que mi madre llegara del trabajo, pero nunca, o por lo menos que yo recordara… había pasado una noche sin mi madre o alguien más acompañándome, así fuese a unos cuantos metros o habitaciones de distancia.<p>

Soy una cobarde, lo sé.

El clima tampoco ayudaba, llovía a cantaros y el viento atizaba las ramas de los arboles contra las ventanas, dándole un aire de terror a la casa; y ni qué decir del frío, ¡me calaba hasta los huesos! La calefacción estaba averiada desde hacía unos meses, por lo que tuve que colocarme una indumentaria tal que parecía un esquimal, y revestir mis pies con tres pares de medias para que dejaran de parecer unos témpanos de hielo. Sí, lo se… puede que sea algo exagerado, pero yo era una de esos tipos de personas a las que se les llama coloquialmente como "friolentas".

Pues bien, para distraer mi mente de lo que sucedía alrededor encendí el estéreo a un volumen estridente y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón las canciones de _San Luis _mientras hacía los quehaceres del hogar.

Cuando la lista de reproducción arrojó _Donde andabas tú, _como que me emocioné aún más cantando y el mundo desapareció para mí mientras me perdía en su letra. Sobre todo porque además de gustarme la canción, realmente me sentía identificada.

"_Dónde andabas tú_

_Cuando podía regalar todo mi amor_

_Sin compartir con otros nuestro corazón_

_Dónde andabas tú _

_Dónde andabas tú _

_Cuando podía darte cielo con su azul_

_Pero llegué muy tarde y me pregunto aún_

_Dónde andabas tú"_

-Eso también me lo pregunto yo –dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Pegué un brinco asustada y solté la escoba que, más que usarla para barrer la estaba usando de micrófono. Volteándome apresurada vi que se trataba de mi amado de ojos acaramelados.

¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Creo que mis labios susurraron esas preguntas inconclusas, sin embargo no podía estar segura, me encontraba aún estupefacta. A duras penas mis manos encontraron el control remoto del estéreo y tras varios intentos logré dar con el botón de apagado.

-Estuve tocando por lo un largo rato, y como no abrías ( y ya veo el por qué) me tome el atrevimiento de entrar –enfatizó mientras alzaba una llave plateada entre sus dedos- Creo que deberías encontrarle un sitio menos obvio a la llave de repuesto –concluyó mientras me giñaba un ojo y colocaba la llave en la encimera de la cocina.

Yo me quedé un poco shockeada por un rato, tratando de analizar lo acontecido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Carlisle un tanto preocupado cuando vio que mi silencio se prolongaba, mientras se acercaba a mí y acunaba mis mejillas entre sus manos de un modo tranquilizador.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de lo empapado que estaba, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban de su cabello a la comisura de su rostro hasta perderse entre su ropa que también estaba chorreante.

-A pesar del hecho de que casi me matas de un susto… sí, estoy bien –respondí arrastrando las palabras, a lo que el soltó una risita que yo secundé. –Pero por lo que veo… tú no –carraspeé mirándolo de arriba abajo- Espera aquí mientras te busco unas toallas.

Recogí unas toallas del cuarto de baño, mientras me recuperaba de la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta en pleno concierto, la pena no hubiese sido tanta si mi voz fuese más melodiosa… Cuando mi mirada se topó con el espejo casi reprimo un grito de horror ¡Cómo es que cada vez que Carlisle viene me encuentra en estas fachas deplorables! Que aspecto tan poco atractivo debo de haberle parecido al verme despeinada, con ese sweater desgastado de piolín y ese mono dos tallas más grandes, que había tomado prestado del closet de mi madre, y que para nada era favorecedor a mi figura, sin contar las tres capas de medias coronadas con unas pantuflas del ratón Mickey.

¿Qué decía de estar recuperándome de la pena…? ¡Qué va!

Literalmente, volé a mi habitación, rebuscando entre mi armario en búsqueda de un conjunto decente, pero que no se viera como si me había esforzado mucho. Así que mi pijama ceñida al cuerpo, color verde agua y sin estrenar me bastó. Cepillé mi cabello y apliqué sólo un poco de brillo a mis labios.

¡Perfecta!

Baje un tanto ansiosa las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, y allí estaba mi Carlisle… estornudando y… creo que temblando un poco a causa del frío.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa que habían formado mis labios se borró, el pobre pescó un refriado por mi culpa. Creo que no debí tardarme tanto en mis intentos superficiales de estar bonita para él. Me apresuré a cobijarlo con una de las toallas mientras le ayudaba a secar su cabello con la otra.

-Lo siento –le dije.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras se secaba el resto del cuerpo.

-Te enfermaras por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa Bella, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba al atreverme a venir con este aguacero. Solo… que quería saber que te encontrabas bien.

-Lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Tú madre vendrá hoy de su viaje? –estornudo.

-Ehhh, no. De hecho, no vendrá hasta dentro de un par de días. -Me sentía como un niño al que habían encontrado con las manos en la masa.

-Lo sabía –dijo dando un chasquido con lengua a modo de desaprobación. -Te hubieses quedado con nosotros.

-Sabes la razón por la que no lo hice…

-Igual… -estornudo- no me gusta que estés aquí sola. –estornudo.

-Creo que será mejor que te quites la ropa.

Él me miró con ojos pasmados.

-¡Ey! ¿No crees que vayamos muy rápido? –yo lo miré extrañada hasta que comprendí el significado de sus palabras, el calor inundó mis mejillas ante la sola idea y solté una risita nerviosa.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto! –le reproché mientras le propinaba una leve palmada en el hombro.

Él soltó una carcajada ante mi bochorno.

-Lo sé, sólo quería jugar contigo un poco.

-Muy gracioso… Ya sabes dónde está el baño. Creo que allí podrás encontrar una bata de baño lo suficientemente grande para ti.

-A sus órdenes jefa –se despidió con un saludo militar que me sacó otra sonrisa.

Comportándose de ese modo, Carlisle aparentaba unos cuantos años menos… desde luego no parecía un hombre casado, con una profesión y cientos de responsabilidades encima. Más bien, un chico despreocupado y jovial; alguien cuya vida iba por el mismo camino que la mía, alguien que no tenía ataduras ni impedimentos para estar conmigo a plenitud.

Parecía…

Mientras Carlisle se despojaba de su ropa mojada (y créanme cuando les digo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no darle vueltas en mi cabeza al asunto) le preparé un té y dispuse unas mantas sobre el sofá para suplir la falta de calefacción. Mis destrezas como enfermera eran nulas, así que esperaba que eso bastara.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos sentí los pasos de Carlisle que se avecinaban, yo no quise voltearme a mirar temerosa de lo que pudiese encontrarme, cuando sentí el peso de Carlisle al sentarse junto a mí en el sofá, solté el aire que hasta ahora no sabía que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones.

Con manos temblorosas tomé el té de la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros y se lo entregué, casi derramo el líquido caliente cuando mis ojos se deleitaron con el torso musculoso de Carlisle. No es que estuviese desnudo ni nada, o bueno, no que yo lo estuviese viendo de ese modo porque en realidad sí lo estaba pero obviamente no podía verlo porque tenía puesta la bata de baño (que por cierto le quedaba un poco chica) ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy divagando!

Lo que quiero decir, es que casi me da un pre-infarto cuando _admiré _la escasa piel del pecho musculoso y con unos cuantos vellos dorados que podían vislumbrarse a través de la abertura de la bata. Era como tener en frente a Jamie Dornan y Chris Evans, todo en el mismo paquete. Y a pesar de que era sólo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, eso se sentía tan… incómodo, demasiado íntimo.

-Espero que esto no te incomode –comentó haciendo eco a mis pensamientos mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Yo lo mire… a los ojos, con la garganta repentinamente seca, pero no pude contener su mirada por mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes –tartamudee- Toma –le ofrecí la taza de té aún caliente, a decir verdad con un movimiento un tanto brusco por los nervios, pero él hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada y la recibió agradecido.

Pude entrever una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba un sorbo.

_¡Qué tonta debo de parecerle! Seguro que le causa gracia mi modo de actuar tan virginal._

_ Bueno, tonta, ¡Lo eres!_

-Ehmm… -aclaré mi garganta- ¿Dónde has dejado la ropa mojada? –le pregunté para desviar mi atención a otro tema.

-La dejé en el baño.

-La pondré en la secadora –me levanté para llevarla al cuarto de lavado, pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-Ya lo haré yo, Bella, no quiero abusar de tu confianza.

-No, tranquilo… no es molestia para mí. Sólo concéntrate en… mantenerte caliente –bien, esto último no sonó de la forma no-insinuante que pretendía. Quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento.

De forma rápida y un poco torpe, coloque la manta sobre sus hombros y salí prácticamente pitando de allí. Pude escuchar la suave risa de Carlisle a mis espaldas.

_¡Tonta Bella! _Me reprendía a mí misma, mientras tomaba la ropa de Carlisle y la introducía en la secadora, con suerte en un par de horas estaría completamente seca y usable, de modo que ya no tendría a un hombre semidesnudo bajo el mismo techo, respirando mí mismo aire.

Cualquier otra adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas desearía poder estar en la misma situación que yo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Sin embargo a pesar de que yo era una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, no contaba con la experiencia, atrevimiento y falta de discernimiento como para poder hacerlo… pero si hablamos de ganas, esa era otra historia.

Para muestra un botón, casi me da un infarto cuando de entre las ropas mojadas de Carlisle encontré la respuesta a _cuán_ extensa era su desnudez.

Volví a la sala y para mi alivio, o una recóndita desdicha, mi ángel amado se encontraba completamente _enrollado _entre la cobija que le di, la única piel que dejo al descubierto fue la de su hermoso rostro. La taza de té reposaba vacía en la mesa. Me senté a su lado, pero sin atreverme a acercarme demasiado.

-No muerdo, Bella –me dijo con su tono burlón.

Yo hice un mohín.

-¿Por qué siento que te ríes de mí? –crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras evitaba hacer un puchero.

-No me río –respondió con seriedad.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que me causa gracia tu actitud –yo lo mire con cara de "_¿Y es que acaso no es lo mismo, genio?" _–Es que… me enternece la forma en que actúas. Es tan extraño ver a una chica guapa como tú y de tu edad ser tan… inocente, pura… tanto que hasta resulta mono.- se acercó más a mí y acarició mi mejilla, en un gesto muy propio de él. Yo me entregué a su caricia, dejando un poco a un lado el bochorno inicial.

_¿Pura yo? Hay Carlisle, si tan sólo supieras los pensamientos impuros que tengo de ti… claro cuando estás muy lejos de poder hacerlos realidad. De hecho, mi parte impura se estaba regocijando con el hecho de que, al parecer, en cada uno de mis encuentros con Carlisle iba descubriendo cada vez más un poco de su anatomía._

Como ya dije, yo era una chica con las hormonas alborotadas y sumamente enamorada.

-¿Esa es por la razón que te gusto? ¿Porque crees que soy pura? –no pude evitar preguntar, y mordía el interior de mi mejilla mientras aguardaba a su respuesta.

-Esa entre otras muchas cosas más. Eres inteligente, cariñosa, amable… entre otros atributos más que posees. Pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es la forma en la que interpones la felicidad de otros por encima de la tuya propia. Eso lo admiro, porque a diferencia de mí no eres egoísta, eso… es algo que yo no podría hacer.

-No, te equivocas. –dije de forma rotunda- Sí soy egoísta. Mírame aquí, contigo; sabiendo que está mal sentir lo que siento por ti, que podría arruinar tu vida y la mía y sin embargo haciendo a un lado esos sentimientos para solo concentrarme en lo que yo quiero: que permanezcas a mi lado.

Él me miró por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos reflejaban… ¿Qué? ¿Amor? ¿Podía ser eso posible? Sea lo que fuese, me gustaba. No quería que parara de mirarme de esa forma. Me hacía sentir querida, importante.

-¿Hazme una promesa, sí? –me pidió de repente, yo accedí apresuradamente sin importarme lo que fuese a pedirme. Creo que si en ese momento me hubiese pedido que bailara con una pierna el _baile de peter la anguila_, probablemente lo hubiese hecho. Ya saben, la lealtad a la palabra, no que estuviese loca por cumplir cada uno de sus deseos ni nada.

Para mi suerte, Carlisle es una persona seria y no me pediría nada por el estilo.

-Prométeme que me harás saber cuando todo esto sea… demasiado para ti, cuando supere más de lo que tú puedas soportar.

Me le quedé mirando un momento tratando de asimilar lo que me estaba pidiendo, y aunque tenía algo de lógica no podía evitar que me asustara un poco. Era como si estuviésemos escribiendo el resto de la historia; predisponiendo nuestro futuro juntos, al fracaso.

O es que yo lo estaba malinterpretando todo y él solo se estaba preocupando por mi cordura, para que yo no terminara chiflada.

De cualquier modo, sólo asentí reafirmando mi promesa a Carlisle. Él me tomó con sus brazos (o yo me arrojé a los suyos, no lo recuerdo bien).

Era un poco extraño, digo, mirándolo en retrospectiva; todo esto de los abrazos y los besos que nunca creí posibles. Pero aquí estamos, él acariciando mi cabello y yo dejando tiernos besos en su mejilla. Al principio no se sentía como que si mi cuerpo pudiera hacerse un lugar junto al suyo, parecía como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen predispuestos a no dejar que encajáramos y lastimaran al otro a su paso, pero poco a poco me fui acoplando a él y cuando no estaba en contacto con la calidez de su piel… sentía como si algo me faltara.

Es maravilloso amar, pero amar y que te amen a su vez es… simplemente mágico, extremadamente mejor. Estaba muy lejos de lo que hacía algunos meses atrás yo podía tan siquiera llegar a desear jamás.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –susurré, temiendo que si mi voz fuese demasiado fuerte pudiese arruinar ese momento extraordinario.

-Mucho mejor. Gracias a ti –respondió con una sonrisa para luego depositar un beso en mi frente.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –le pregunté con un deje de reproche en mi voz.

-¿El qué? –me miró sin comprender.

-Besar mi frente, siempre lo haces.

-¿Y no te gusta? –creo que estaba un poco perplejo.

-Sí, es solo que… -no sabía cómo decir eso sin que sonara vergonzoso, de seguro mi cara estaba alumbrando como la señal de "stop" de un semáforo.

-¿Qué?

-Que… ya sabes… -comencé a juguetear con mis dedos para así evitar verle a la cara- me gustaría que hubiese un poco más de los _otros. –_me atreví a mirarlo y pude ver cómo su sonrisa se curvaba en una sonrisa contenida, bien, lo había captado_- _Estos son… tiernamente paternales.

Esto último hizo que Carlisle se desternillara de la risa, y me reprendí a mí misma de ser tan sincera.

-Dios me libre de serlo, eso sí que sería raro.

-Asqueroso –convine.

-Y lo que menos quisiera es parecerme a tu padre. Es sólo que no quiero forzar las cosas entre nosotros, siempre me encuentro inseguro cuando se trata de ti –se pasó las manos por el rostro y lucía frustrado- ¡Dios! Es como si volviera a ser un adolescente.

-¡Qué bueno que te hago sentir tan joven! –comenté con sarcasmo.

-El punto es, que no sé cuándo debo besarte o cuando debo parar de hacerlo, cuándo es suficiente para ti.

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente de ti Carlisle.

-Bueno –me miró por un momento y luego continuó- Supongo que habrá más de estos…

Y sin decir nada más, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Un beso que hizo que mi cuerpo desfalleciera, como la vez que tomé champán en navidad y sentí que mi cuerpo no me pertenecía… que se había ido volando en un montón de nubes esponjosas que hacían hormiguear mi piel.

Primero fue suave, apenas un roce de sus labios con los míos. Luego se volvió cada vez más demandante, y mientras más intenso se volvía, yo quería más; como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Hasta que Carlisle lo interrumpió tomándome por los hombros y apartándome un poco de él.

-Creo que eso fue un poco como _suficiente _–susurró con voz agitada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso hizo que cayera en la realidad de un sopetón. Miré a nuestro alrededor y quedé horrorizada. De alguna manera, no sé cómo ni cuándo, me las había arreglado para colocarme encima del regazo de Carlisle y mis manos se encontraban asidas un poco… digamos… ¿salvajemente? en el cabello de él.

Me incorporé rápidamente, tanto que casi caigo encima de la mesa de la sala y alisé las arrugas de mi ropa.

-Sí, creo que cruzamos un poco el límite. –comenté mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho y mordía mi labio con frustración.

Estuvimos así por un rato sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Yo, parada frente a él tratando febrilmente de no ser consumida por la vergüenza y Carlisle mirando a la nada pensando en… _quién rayos sabe qué_.

-¿Vemos una película? –dijo de pronto mientras me pedía con un gesto que me sentara a su lado.

-De acuerdo –tomé el control remoto e hice lo que me pidió, pero manteniendo la distancia.

Él me dio su cara de pocos amigos y rodó sus ojos.

-Tampoco es para tanto –me tomo de la cintura e hizo que me acurrucara a su lado- Mucho mejor.

Cuando mi ángel se fue, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. No quería pensar en lo que se inventaría para que eso pasara inadvertido para Esme. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Él me había dicho que no me preocupara por eso, que se las arreglaría; de modo que dejé de pensar en ello.

Mi teléfono comenzó a repiquetear, lo tomé del buró de mi habitación y vi que se trataba de Alice.

-¡Bella! –chilló, casi me quedo sorda del oído derecho.

- ¿Qué? ¿De alguna manera encontraste el escondite donde tu tío tenía recluido tu teléfono? –le pregunte con sorna.

-Ja, ja –me contestó sin un ápice de humor- No tuve necesidad de llegar a eso, me lo devolvió.

-¿Qué Carlisle hizo qué?

-Sí, también fue una novedad para mí. Aparentemente estaba de buen humor.

- Osea… que te levantó el castigo.

-Ya quisiera. Sólo me entregó el teléfono y me dijo que de ahora en adelante si deseaba salir a algún sitio debía ser única y exclusivamente acompañada de Esme. Ni siquiera puedo salir sola contigo. Parece ser que te tiene como una mala influencia para mí.

- ¡Si supiera que la mala influencia eres tú!

Esta vez sí que se rió.

-Sí, es que tú eres muy aburrida Bella, necesitas divertirte. Salir por allí, ¡emborracharte!

Yo aparté el teléfono y lo miré extrañada, indecisa de si se habían cruzado las líneas y yo estaba hablando con una completa extraña.

-Alice, te recuerdo que, antes de que conocieras a tus ricitos de oro, eras tan aburrida como yo. Además, esa definición tuya de "diversión" no se me antoja para nada.

-Por cierto, creo que a Esme no le gustó para nada la idea.

-¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque le está gritando a Carlisle allá en la sala.

_ ¡Oh, santa madre!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Me tomaré un momento para darle la bienvenida a aquellos nuevos lectores y a darles las gracias por su paciencia a aquellos que ya llevan un tiempo siguiendo la historia. **

**Como saben, leo cada uno de sus review y me emociono al saber lo que opinan de la historia; así sea para corregir ciertos errores que yo, por ser una escritora aficionada no-profesional, cometo. **

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Les recuerdo que si quieren escribirme o algo (así sea para darme un jalón de orejas cibernético porque me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar) en mi perfil encontrán mi twitter y mi facebook**

**Hasta pronto...**


End file.
